


The First Time I Saw You

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: And yes I’m going there, Basically turned into a ‘what if’ the date went well pre-JW Clawen fic, Clawen, Clawen pornhub is now a thing in Jurassic World, Clawen sexting is now a thing on this fic too, F/M, First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage, Flirting, Humor, I promise I have no idea how this fic went from flirting around the park to THIS holy fuck literally, Jurassic World, Might start having a lot of dirty talk, Most of the events of JW never happened, Pre-Jurassic World, Romance, Some cute dinosaurs, Tbh she just wants a fuck buddy and he’s like where do I sign tf up, Teasing, The fic that invented Claire calling Owen “Daddy”, The lots of kissing might turn into a lot of sexy time tbh, This escalated to explicit with a quickness but I doubt y’all will complain, We all know these two had wild sex all over the park before that first date, might have lots of kissing, park rides, references to The Evolution of Claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: [Island Clawen AU]Simon Masrani requested for his Operations Manager Claire Dearing to give new hire Owen Grady a tour around the park before his formal induction. They both are instantly attracted to each other, but their differences start to be very evident after the first handshake. Would these be enough for them to avoid acting on it?back from Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

They wouldn’t be able to tell you if it was love at first sight. Admit they had fallen in love with each other the moment they laid eyes on the other. It would be impossible for them to even recall if it perhaps wasn’t the first, but until the second or third time when they realized they had found the one.

However, they both remembered every detail of the first time they looked at the other. The way she walked towards him. The cheeky smile curved in his lips. The way her long red locks flew in the wind. How for a second, the rest of the world seemed to vanish as green and hazel met.

Their eyes were the first to make contact, but it was a handshake what ignited the spark. It was the handshake they exchanged for two seconds longer than expected what had her smiling back, feeling the freckles in her cheeks warm. It was the way their hands fit so comfortably what made him stand straight and inch closer.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a black and white checkered cold shoulder top, and a pair of high heels. An outfit that made her look chic, and complimented every curve of her body. For a man like him, it was impossible not to admire and even stare a little. Her fresh vanilla scent was something he knew he’d find completely intoxicating at some point.

He was in a pair of slacks and a light white dress shirt. It was his first day at the job, he knew he was to meet the woman in charge of the park and figured it wouldn’t harm anyone if he looked casual but still presentable. It was hot, so he had the first two buttons of his shirt undone. For a woman like her, it was impossible not to notice how some of his chest hair was visible. She didn’t stare, but couldn’t help bite on her lower lip for a second.

“Mr. Grady.” The operations manager finally greeted him after noticing they were still shaking hands.

“Ms. Dearing.” The Navy man nodded upon releasing her hand.

They were standing in the Samsung Innovation Center. She had come down from the control center to meet him by Pearl, the brachiosaurus hologram.

Four raptors were in the last phase of incubation before hatching. Owen Grady had been hired by InGen to take on a new project. It mostly consisted in behavior analyses and training technics.

The study was not under Claire’s directive, but it would still take place in her park so she had been asked to show the new hire around. He’d be using her facilities and would require to be part of the park’s budget, and so her boss, Simon Masrani, had requested for him to be settled in by her exclusively.

“Was your flight alright?” She asked politely, trying to build up some casual conversation that would lead into the whole induction. “And the ferry over to the island?”

“It was alright.” He shrugged it off. “Is that for me?” He pointed out at the badge the young woman had in her hands. She was also carrying a small file with her. Inside she had everything she’d need to settle him in.

At his question, Claire looked down to find her fingers playing with the neck strap. “Yes.” She cleared her throat and handed it over. “You are required to wear that at all times, either around your neck or clipped to the waist band.” She suggested, as she started to walk out with him.

Following her, he wore his new badge around his neck as told.

The fresh a/c inside the building made the humid heat outside feel like they had just stepped into an outdoor’s oven. It only required some adjusting to figure out that it wasn’t that bad.

“We only get two types of weather here; hot or rain.” Claire informed him upon eying his expression. “And no, you can’t tell when it’s going to rain.” She added.

Central America wasn’t really about seasons. It was the rain forest. Sometimes it rained, sometimes it didn’t. They could be in the middle of raining season — which usually started in May and ended in September, and they would still get dry days where the sun would be heating down like no other day. And it worked the other way too, it could be summer and on any given day it would pour down for hours.

Once they were by the lagoon railing, Claire opened her file and took out a map. “We are here.” She draw a red X right by the edge of the lagoon in the map. She then grabbed the blue marker and wrote something by the innovation building. She was writing down the facilities he could find there, like the control center and Hammond Creation Lab.

“I hope you are writing your phone number down there.” Owen smiled over her shoulder.

Claire fought really hard not to chuckle but her smile was evident.

“You know, just in case I get lost and need to call you to come get me.” He offered that signature cheeky smile of his.

The redhead pursed her lips but still refused to make eye contact with him.

“You won’t.” She assured him with determination, “because I’ll be giving you the tour myself.” She added, putting her blue marker down.

“And what did I ever do to earn such a privilege?” He grinned. “Shall we?” He offered his arm, like this wasn’t work related; but suddenly an arranged date of sorts.

Claire looked over, his arm out for her to grab. She had to close her eyes for half a second and shake her head, the thought invading it. The image of his bicep, how strong it would feel. It sure looked like one she wouldn’t mind hold on to, but she had to keep professional—- and walking around the park from his arm? That she had to decline.

“So we are doing the park clock wise.” She moved her eyes from his arm up to meet his own. “We are starting with the Gentle Giants and we will end with the Mosasaurus Feeding show.” She explained while showing him the trace they will follow.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled.

Claire then took the yellow marker out, “there are a few attractions that follow a schedule; it’s mostly the feeding ones.” She kept explaining while she highlighted an specific time with the marker on each of the shows.

The petting zoo had feedings at all times, so they were good with that one. She then mentally coordinated everything so he could see the T-Rex being fed and walk over to the Mosasaurus one from there.

Owen just watched her write all sorts of time frames along the map. He was puzzled to say the least. Why was this woman calculating how many minutes they could spend at the petting zoo in order to be in time for the first pachycephalosaurus battle?

“You wouldn’t want to spend some time in the pool, would you?” She asked, never taking her eyes from the little brochure. The face she had was making him realize she was not joking and it was a real question.

“Um, no. I forgot my trunks in my luggage.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Unless you want to go skinny dipping with me.” He teased.

Claire stopped writing for a second, “no pool then.”

Owen laughed.

“I guess I can just walk you into the aquatic park, round the pool, and from there we head to the battle.” She smiled.

They had been standing there for at least five minutes, and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around what she was doing on that map. What were all the markers for? Was she color coding their ... itinerary?

He was intrigued. This was only the surface of the woman she was, but he didn’t know that. At least not yet. He waited for her to be ready, so their tour could begin.

Claire had quietly calculated for him to have ten minutes with the baby dinosaurs. She guided him through the entrance, cutting the line. She found one of the takers and asked for them to bring them some food.

Owen took on the impulse he felt of walking over to a baby triceratops. He started petting the creature and was immediately mesmerized by the miracle in front of his eyes.

The look in his eyes was very similar to the one Claire had had when she first saw Lovelace, back when she was an intern at the age of nineteen. However, that spark was long gone and she no longer could relate to what he was feeling.

The navy man turned over, trying to find her but she was already on the phone. She had stepped to a corner where she could listen clearly to the other person on the line.

The redhead would occasionally bring her eyes over to Owen and see what he was doing, her attention never leaving the call.

He had been brought a basket with all sorts of branches and leaves so he could feed his new best friend.

“Is she always like this?” He asked the taker with a frown.

They had met not even half an hour ago and he already had this urge, this inner challenge, to try show her a good time. She looked so out of touch with everything. What was she doing over the phone when these babies were eager to play with her?

At least that’s what the baby apatosaurus nudging her hip wanted. The redhead only looked down at the animal and in a minute the taker was over trying to get her to leave the boss to her call.

In exactly ten minutes, Claire was back by Owen’s side. “Fun, huh?” She smiled.

Owen chuckled, “yeah they are —-“

“So, the aquatic center is across from here. I can walk you around since it’s a family friendly zone.” She explained, “no skinny dipping allowed.” She flirted.

He curved an eyebrow, so she did have a sense of humor and could follow a joke. Maybe not _everything_ was a serious business move for her.

She walked passed all the baby dinosaurs and led him across the petting zoo to the pool.

“Aren’t you going to wave them goodbye?” He joked.

“They’ll live.”

* * *

 

Claire had once again, cut the line and found exclusive seats for them at the stadium. The pachycephalosaurus battle was to start in about five minutes. The operations manager had her eyes on her iPhone screen while she typed away a few e-mails. This especial request was taking most of her day, but since it came straight from her boss, she had to work from her cellphone while showing Mr. Grady around.

Owen just looked over and rolling his eyes he walked over to one of the snack vendors. He got himself some popcorn and a coke. Just that cost him over ten bucks which he found outrageous.

By the time he was back, he noticed Claire was still on her phone. She probably didn’t even notice he was gone.

“Popcorn?” He offered.

The redhead looked up and shook her head. “Where did you get that?” She asked.

“He sold it to me!” He pointed out at the young man who happened to be walking up the staircase.

“That’s twelve dollars and fifteen cents.”

Owen was impressed she even knew the price for every single snack they sold at the park, it seemed. “I know. I would need to have a word with the woman in charge, demand a refund.” He joked.

Claire eyed him from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

“Are you really going to spend the whole show on your phone?” Owen wondered.

There was a teen creature pushing a line of blocks over to the other side of the arena, following the orders of her trainer.

Claire rolled her eyes and placed her phone down before looking up. “Cute!” She faked, “happy?” She then went back to her cellphone.

Owen gave up and decided to enjoy the little show himself.

“Listen; I have a deadline for this one project in a couple of days. And they are doing everything wrong so I’m trying to explain to them how I want it done.” She sighed with no much detail since he didn’t have clearance for that.

“I get it. You are busy.” He kept eating his popcorn while sounding indifferent.

“This tour is for you, not for me. I don’t see why you care if I’m enjoying myself.” She added.

“I don’t.”

“Good.”

That last exchange was like they had just shook hands on an unspoken challenge. If there was something that irked Claire Dearing was when people were condescending. He didn’t care? Now she wanted him to care.

On his end; she was sitting there acting like she didn’t have a love, a bond with her kingdom. He was going to have her enjoy herself by the end of this so-called tour... and he was determined on that.

Next stop was the monorail.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t pout, you look cute.” Owen laughed while they walked over to the Cretaceous Cruise.

He had gotten them into this one souvenir store by the monorail station. The sun was heating with fury over Isla Nublar and they had decided to get a couple of bottled waters to dehydrate themselves.

Owen had also gotten a baseball cap so he could cover his head from the sun, and it didn’t matter how much Claire insisted that she was fine, he didn’t accept a no for an answer; she was getting one too.

He didn’t get her a regular black baseball cap with the park’s logo like his, though. He got her a cute green T-Rex beanie. The little bits of that beautiful emerald in her eyes highlighted by the beanie’s shades of green. Owen had to take a second to admire them. Maybe deep down inside he had gotten that one cap just for this one reason, but the cover up was to tease her.

Claire rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smile afterwards. She didn’t know why she was dealing with this. She was a grown woman, an adult, and most importantly the one in charge here. And yet, even if she had the power to take the beanie off and toss it into the first garbage can, she didn’t. She left it on.

He had gotten all sorts of merchandise which was fine, but he had not only invested in some crap for him but also her and that was not okay.

Claire was not the type to be sporting all sorts of dino-knick knacks. Owen on the other hand, was already wearing a t-shirt featuring the mosasaurs and he had gotten a waist pouch bag. In there he had put the rest of his new things; all sorts of pens and keychains.

“I’ll make sure our merchandise department sends you some coupons for your next visit.” She teased him.

She had been working on her cellphone while they walked. She would rather be doing all this through her laptop, but she was stuck with doing this tour.

“If you are going to keep your nose on that cellphone, the least you can do is use the case I got you.” He shrugged. He was enjoying a brachiosaurus lollipop he had gotten.

“Can you be more noisy while sucking on that?” She wondered, a little annoyed by the noise.

“What’s the fun in having a lollipop if you don’t feel the sound?” He wondered, making the smacking louder, just for her amusement.

“I hope you choke on it.” She smiled over. She knew that candy dinosaur’s long neck would crack on him any second.

“You should have yours too, so we can choke together. It’d be romantic; just like Romeo and Juliet.”

Claire glanced over, “I don’t eat sweets between meals”.

“Speaking of, you should let me treat you to lunch. I promise you won’t regret it.” He grinned.

Her eyes fixed on his for a second, she had to eat and she was stuck with him until this insufferable tour was over, so why not. “We can have a lunch break after the Jungle Trek.” She pulled out her map. She had it all planned out there.

Owen just eyed her. He found that map ridiculous, “isn’t the next one a water ride?” He asked while looking around.

“Yes.”

“I hope that stupid map falls into the river.” He offered.

“If it does, you are going after it.” She added dryly.

He just pulled his hands up, he was not going anywhere that map. He couldn’t help but smile at her, though.

There was something about her and the way she got so defensive. He had noticed the way her freckles danced on her cheeks when she did. He found it adorable.

Once she wrote down their lunch break, the redhead folded her map and put it away. “Shall we?” She wondered, they both were standing at the entrance.

He sighed and nodded.

She left her stuff with the young guy in charge of the attraction, she truly couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“You may leave an hour early if you get rid of that stupid beanie”. She promised her employee as she pulled it off her head and handed it over along with the rest of her things

“Yes, ma’am.”

Each and every one of the staff members knew Claire would be around the park that day. They had had time to get over the fact that those in charge of an attraction would have the delightful privilege to see her on the ride or at the show.

“Damn, I lost the bet. I owe you a kiss”. Owen teased surprised the kid monitoring the kayaks wasn’t slightly surprised to see her there.

“Excuse me?” Claire looked over a little confused but she couldn’t help herself and unconsciously lick her lower lip a little.

“I made a bet with myself. I truly thought the person at the ride would be in shock to see you around. I lost, so now I owe you.”

“What are you talking about? I’m out here all the time.” She playfully shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, she did have to take care of many matters around the park. However, she never rode any of the attractions or sat through a show.

Owen shrugged and stepped into the kayak, taking the front seat.

“What did you bet if you were right?” She casually asked, trying to hide her curiosity, following after him and stepped into their kayak.

Once again, she had cut the line. None of the guest seemed to be upset about this. They obviously worked at the park.

“You would have to be the one kissings me.” He helped her out by holding her paddle while she settled.

Claire laughed and shook her head.

“Hey, it would have only been fair.” He laughed along and handed her the paddle so they could navigate along the river.

 

* * *

 

“No. Owen, NO!” Claire stopped paddling once she noticed he was going for the fall in the river. “You turn to your left right now.” She demanded.

“What’s the fun on that?” He complained while paddling as fast as he could.

Claire quickly stabbed her own paddle between two big rocks by her right so she could force the kayak to stop and turn around.

This was now a struggle for control and power. She was putting all her weight against her paddle so the kayak could turn to the left, while he wanted to go straight to the fall.

“Turning left will take us to the aviary.” She explained between her teeth while she kept fighting him.

“And going straight?”

“To your grave, Grady.” She promised.

“You are just afraid of a tiny fall.” He laughed.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” She insisted, except of heights but he didn’t need to know that.

“Do you trust me?” He wondered.

“No.”

They had been fighting this one out for a couple of minutes now. Other kayaks passing them by, some following the arrows to the aviary and some going over to the fall.

“You should.”

“But I don’t.” She insisted.

“Try me.” He asked and stopped paddling.

Claire needed a break, her arms completely tired by now. It had taken a lot of energy and physical force to keep that paddle between those rocks. She was nowhere near ready to complain about it, there was no way she’d show him a glimpse of weakness. 

“Rest your arms, I’ll paddle to the left.” He said, his paddle still over the edge of the water where she could see it. She was the one preventing for the kayak to move forward following the river current.

She sighed and slowly pulled her paddle away from the rocks. She set it back into the water and closed her eyes. She was insane for trusting this guy who had done nothing but tease her since they had met.

To her surprise, he had paddled to the left like he had promised. She smiled to herself before she once again started helping him with the paddling.

The river slowly went through the aviary. Going through it with the kayaks was the most popular course among guest over the usual observation stations they had around it. They both rested from paddling and just let the current guide them along.

Owen was fascinated with the different species found in there. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept and trying to convince himself that he was not dreaming.

“You’ve done a great job with this place.” He complimented her after a long moment of silence.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

It was always great to hear that kind of thoughts. She usually was the last person to hear them since she didn’t really have contact with their guest. She saw their satisfaction in numbers and graphics, but this definitely was not the same and it was more gratifying in every sense.

 

* * *

 

“HOLY SH—“ Claire barely let out before she screamed. She held onto her paddle like it could save her life.

She should have known better than trust him. She couldn’t believe he had actually dare let them go down the fall this time. It only took seconds for the kayak to go down, but for the redhead it felt like forever.

They had come to the end of the ride and once it was safe to stand up, Claire stormed off and grabbed her belongings. She didn’t want to talk or see Owen ever again. She was done.

“I’m afraid this tour has come to an end.” She said while she heard the man running after her, asking her to hold up.

“C’mon.” He ran passed her and blocked her by standing in front of her. “Nothing happened and you can’t deny it wasn’t great.” He said with a grin.

Claire sighed and looked away, “You said you wouldn’t do it. You said I should trust you.” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes once she had decided to make eye contact.

“That was the first time. In my defense, I didn’t promise anything the second time.”

She rolled her eyes, and pushed him out off her way so she could keep walking.

“Where are we going?” He walked behind her, following her angry steps over to the Jungle Trek.

There she spent the whole Jeep ride through the Gallimimus Valley on her phone.

Owen’s eyes were glued to those majestic creatures running past the Jeep, the tourist sitting around them flashing their cameras in awe.

This had been one of the first attractions the park had opened. Claire was only nineteen when she first had experienced the rush of adrenaline that the speed of those creatures injected into one’s system.

Owen looked over for a second. She was so concentrated on typing on her cellphone. He shook his head with a frown. “Have you ever enjoyed any of this before?” He wondered.

He didn’t mean if she had taken the time to actually see all of it, but enjoyed it and admire it.

“I was one of the first to.” She casually shared, her fingers typing as fast as she could. She was catching up on the dozens of e-mails she had gotten while she had been in the kayak with him.

It had been years and she had obviously lost touch with that part of her. That young girl who had once admired every creature and everything the park offered was gone and Claire didn’t remember her, at least not most of her.

“Do you remember how it felt?” He chuckled not believing she was so cold about it. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was fun.”

Owen didn’t know what kind of response to expect from her, but that was definitely the worst.

Soon the Jeep came to a stop and they all were asked to carefully step out.

“So lunch?” He grinned. She had agreed to have some with him after this one ride, after all.

She finally looked up from her cellphone and smiled softly.

Before she could part her lips, her cellphone rang. “Just one second.” She turned around to answer and looked for a quiet corner.

Owen sighed and looked around while he waited for her. He smiled once she was back but frowned when he saw her worried expression.

“So, something came up at the Triceratops Territory.” She rubbed her arm and looked up at him, “Can we postpone lunch? I’ll take care of this and then we eat. I promise.”

“Can I come with you?” He asked with a concerned pair of hazel eyes.

“Um...” She looked away, “sure.” She ran the situation through her mind and decided it was nothing he couldn’t learn about.

In a matter of seconds, a Jeep was there to pick them up. She stepped into the passenger’s seat and Owen sat in the back seat.

It was a ten-minute drive. As they approached their destination, it came to sight that one of Claire’s oldest friends needed some assistance, this after getting badly injured.

“Is that a triceratops, is she... stuck?” Owen wondered trying to make out what they were seeing in the distance.

“This girl will never learn.” Claire mumbled looking down to her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s okay, girl. It’s going to be okay.” Claire promised as she tried walk around and get closer to the eight-year-old triceratops. She was stuck in a mud pit. The takers couldn’t quite explain to their superior how she had gotten trapped, but she had been seen taking a mud bath the day before. They were thinking the animal had fallen asleep or had spent way too long in the pit and now the mud was drying around her, “Who takes a nap in mud, babe?” The redhead tried step as close as she could but one more step would have her in the pit with Lovelace. 

She looked down at her shoes and over to the triceratops. The animal was calling out for her after taking in her scent, they went way back and were old friends; every time Lovelace got in trouble Claire was there to save her. It didn’t matter what she was doing, she’d drop it and come help her.

Claire gulped, she took a moment to study the mud pit surrounding the adult triceratops. She was laying down on the ground and at least three quarters of her legs were now glued to the dried mud. She looked weak, maybe out of exhaustion of being under that sun all morning and wasting all her energy trying to get out. She didn’t have access to water or food either.

Claire bit on her lower lip and gently placed her right foot over to the pit, her heel immediately sinking. She pulled back,some areas seemed to be dried already but she’d have to bounce around looking for them. She was soon handed a pair of yellow rain boots, knee length ones. She grabbed from Owen’s bicep and changed her shoes.

“What are you doing?” He wondered in shock, holding tight from her as she managed to put those boots on. Claire was handed a basket with the most rounded, juicy, and beautiful strawberries in the market. She liked spoiling her friend.

“She needs me.” She simply explained before letting go of his arm. He still kept her hand on his while she slowly walked over to the animal in distress.

His arm length eventually was too short, but Claire was steadily making her way over to Lovelace. Once she reached over, she softly stroked her head and let her sniff her. Claire could see in her deep round eyes how weak and terrified she was.

Lovelace kept calling out, trying to explain to her what had happened. “I know.” Claire murmured, her hands slowly trying to calm her down. “I brought you something.” She was fighting to keep her balance while the mud was up to her ankles. The redhead reached out and grabbed one strawberry from the basket. She slowly brought it up to Lovelace’s mouth and watched her gulp it at once.

Claire giggled and reached out for another one. She loved observing how her dark rough tongue poked out to take the treats away from her, it seemed to be cheering the triceratops up and it helped Claire calm down too.

Owen had spent the entire morning watching her ignore these creatures and the paradise surrounding her, the woman standing in the middle of that mud pit was definitely not the same one who had brushed off that one baby apatosaurus at the petting zoo. He was having a glimpse into Claire’s core, the one trapped under the shatters of her old self. He was fascinated, he was intrigued and curious. There was more to her than meets the eye and he wanted to know every thing there was to know about Claire Dearing.

He asked for a pair of boots, he wanted to help her out and find a solution to take that beautiful creature out of the mud, he wanted to reach out and share this moment with her because something was telling him they didn’t come around often. It was probably his only shot to have access to her vulnerable and gentle side, and he wanted to take advantage of it and be present.

She smiled over when she felt his hand next to hers as they both stroked Lovelace. Claire reached out and offered him a strawberry. He slowly took it and felt that dry tongue twirling around his fingers as the animal snatched it from him.

“We need to get her out of here.” Claire frowned, his eyes had been on her for a few seconds before her gaze met his.

He nodded, “we need shovels.” He suggested, he had an idea.

 

* * *

 

“Yuck.” Claire wrinkled her nose as she watched how the young guy behind the kart poured ketchup and mustard on a hotdog. She was looking at him with a disgusted face as she reached out for what was supposed to be her meal. Owen was beside her already giving his hotdog a second bite.

“C’mon; they are good!” They had guacamole and chopped cabbage which was something the ones back home didn’t. He was ordering three more while Claire contemplated hers.

“What you are going to eat four!?” She asked as she walked over to a near by table, Owen followed behind after paying for their food and letting the guy know to bring the rest of his order over to them. He took their sodas with his free hand and met her at the table.

“No, I’m having two more, the other one is for you.” He smiled.

“No.” She shook her head, there was no way she’d have two of those things. She wasn’t even sure she’d eat the one in her hands. She pulled a chair out and sat before watching him drag his chair close to hers. She only smiled and tilted her head.

Soon her attention went back to that hotdog. She kept her nose wrinkled. She grabbed the straw meant for her soda and started to brush off the ketchup and mustard it had all over it.

Owen leaned over and rested his elbow on the edge of the table, his eyes glued to her observing how she kept giving that hotdog all sorts of faces. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. Those faces she was making didn’t help either, how could this woman be so adorable? Even when upset.

“What?” Claire blushed lightly after moving her sight up and catching him staring. She let her green eyes dance lightly while they met his and slowly looked down to his lips.

“C’mon, give it a bite!” He looked down to the hotdog in her hands and nodded once his eyes were back on her.

“Na-ah.” She shook her head.

He laughed and slowly reached out to take it away from her, Claire gladly gave it over not really craving that thing. Owen leaned closer and drove it to her lips, “open up!” He teased her, encouraging her to take a bite, give it a try.

She pressed her lips close together and shook her head, “please? I’ll buy you an ice-cream if you eat your food.” He bribed her like a parent would their spoiled kid.

“Because I’m six?” Claire laughed.

“No, because I would feed you and for the look of it you love it.” Owen offered a cheeky smile.

Claire rolled her eyes but immediately blushed and shook her head. Her eyes kept moving from what she thought was a disgusting hotdog over to his eyes. She slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his, guiding his hand to bring the damn hotdog over to her mouth. She gave it a small bite and nibbled on the piece of bread and tiny piece of sausage she had in her mouth.

She took the hotdog back from him and slowly started to eat it. He had finished his by then and was waiting for the rest of their order. “You know, there’s someone who misses you. Now, they are a little offended you abandoned them and left them behind for dead.” He opened the pouch he had around his waist.

Claire was confused, but he had her attention, her eyes were curious as she reached out for her soda and took a sip straight from the bottle. She sighed and and looked away at the sight of that beanie he had gotten her earlier that day. She was convinced the employee at the kayaks had understood her request.

“You thought you’d get rid of her that easy, huh?” He shook his head. Owen had paid the guy at the attraction five bucks to have it back, that’s what Claire got for walking away from him like that. “Why don’t you like it?” He asked while unfolding it and letting his eyes take a closer look at it.

“Because I’m not twelve.”

“I like it on you.” He shrugged, her attention quickly moving back to him and waiting to hear more. “It highlights the emerald in your eyes.

She smiled softly and licked her lips, she had given her hotdog a couple of bites by then. “So you didn’t get it just to mess with me?” She curved an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that she had enjoyed his compliment more than she liked to admit.

“I did.” He confessed, “but then I fell in love with the way it looked on you.”

Claire looked away and pursed her lips. She smiled at him and found herself adjusting her chair closer to his. She fixed her eyes on him, giving him permission to put it back on.

Owen smiled and slowly reached out. He gently set it on her head and carefully let his fingers take advantage of the moment and brush her long hair and twirl his fingers around some strands with the excuse that he was fixing the beanie on her.

“Beautiful.” He murmured slowly pulling his fingers away, his hazel eyes once again falling captive of her penetrating green ones. She was quiet, his eyes following her as they dropped to his lips for less than half a second and then moved up to meet his.

He leaned over the arm rest of his chair hoping she’d let the impulse of the moment guide her. Claire’s eyes gently rested on his and mirroring his action, she slowly leaned over meeting him half way. She closed her eyes as they kept narrowing the space between them.

“Three hotdogs.” A thick Latino accent announced, making the redhead pulled back and blush. She didn’t know if she was glad they had been interrupted or if she should be disappointed. They had just met that morning, it wasn’t like her to go kissing boys after just a few hours. But...she really wanted to, there was something about Owen that attracted her badly, like a moth to a flame. She knew from that moment, she’d be in deep trouble trying to fight this, resist him.

Owen chuckled and thanked the guy. He wasn’t regretting his sudden attempt to kiss her, he was disappointed they had been interrupted but at least now he knew she’d want to do it too. He was impatient, he wasn’t about to be building up to the moment like now. He was determined to steal that kiss from her the first moment he got, and if it didn’t come soon enough then he will create it.

The sound of a thunder was heard far in the background, “we should get going.” She suggested before he could say anything about their almost kiss, “it’s going to start raining in any minute.”

Owen frowned and looked up, the sun was shining as bright as it had been all day and the sky was cleared.

“Hurry up.” She chuckled and helped him with their sodas so he could grab their food.

Owen looked around, not one single guest was moving but the food karts outdoors had their takers already moving them over to the roofed area.

The moment Claire and Owen made it to the food court and settled at a table, it started raining. It didn’t even begin with a light drizzle, it was pouring.

They were dried and safe but the rest of guest were running around, trying to get their food and move to the roofed area, every table was soon taken and a lot of people had to remain standing.

“It’s okay, it’ll stop in a few minutes.” Claire assured him before she went back to that hotdog.

“No, wait.” He blocked the hotdog with his hand before she could give it a bite. Her eyes shifted and she tilted her head. This time without warning, without any signal, he just leaned over and kissed her gently.

Claire didn’t fight him. She placed her hotdog down feeling his hand sliding around her cheek pulling her closer into their kiss. He didn’t overdo it, even if he was dying to make it deeper. Owen was happy just with the fact that she had kissed him back without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

The line of guest were upset asking the pair to hurry, they had been in that gyrosphere for two minutes fighting over who got to handle the stick and drive around. The guy in charge of the attraction unable to do anything. That was his boss inside the hamster ball and he couldn’t just advise for them to move along, so now he had to deal with upset customers.

Owen wanted to drive, live the experience first hand. Claire wanted to drive because she was the one showing him around; truth was, they both were fighting for control...again.

The redhead was sitting on the left side and Owen on the right one. Each had a hand on the stick trying to pull it toward them and win the possession. Claire rolled her eyes and letting go of it, she leaned forward. She started to punch what to Owen looked like a random series of numbers on the small screen on the front and then she smiled over. “All yours.” She grinned.

Owen narrowed his eyes and was hesitant when it came to move the gyrosphere forward. The vehicle started to roll after his command and they finally left the track free for others to ride into The Valley.

After about five minutes into their ride, their gyrosphere stopped moving. Claire looked away from him and let him handle that one on his own.

“What did you touch?” He started jiggling the stick and at times it seemed he had made the gyrosphere start moving but this one will soon stop. He would start pressing buttons and pulled the stick to all directions, there was something he would randomly do at times that made the gyrosphere start moving. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

He was getting aggravated, soon the stick and the few buttons around turned into a video game joystick that he was playing for the first time, just randomly pressing and pushing hoping his player would do the fancy trick.

Claire was quietly observing him from the corner of her eye, wanting to laugh at how mad he was getting. He wanted to drive, so he /would/ drive. The redhead had disconnected their gyrosphere from the automatic control and now Owen had to drive it manually. It took some practice since for security protocol they weren’t that easy to manually override.

They had been stuck there for almost five minutes, when he simply gave up. It was time to stop trying to force the vehicle to move and pay attention to the drive stick. Kids could ride this things, how hard could it be for a man who knew how to drive a gearshift? He just needed to pay attention, study the stick.

Claire took her cellphone out and started fighting to her some signal inside. It seemed she’d have to catch up on work later, inside that thick glass it was impossible.

Owen took a moment to look out, enjoy the gigantic creature walking passed them. The brachiosaurus were one of the most popular herbivores in the park. They radiated peace and greatness, how could a creature so enormous be so gentle? Owen was mesmerized, forgetting for a moment he was mad.

“Woah!” He jumped a little when the face of an adult brachiosaurs was next to them. The animal offered a playful loud sound and using her long neck, she moved her head around the gyrosphere over to Claire’s side.

She smiled and rested her hand against the glass, “Hey, funny girl.” The redhead then turned to look at Owen and smiled at him. She once again punch a few digits onto the screen and the gyrosphere opened. “C’mon.” She motioned for Owen to step out and meet her outside.

“This is Pearl.” Claire introduced him to her second oldest friend. She and Lovelace were probably the only two living creatures to bring that one side of Claire she had taken for dead.

Owen could see that light in her eyes again, the one that told him she wasn’t dead inside and she did have a passion for this place. He couldn’t take his eyes off Claire, he smiled to himself watching her stroke her friend and bump her forehead against the animal’s snout.

“This is my favorite attraction.” He shared with her, he didn’t mean The Valley. He meant her face lighten up. He was daydreaming with the idea of being able to keep it like that, make her smile all the time. He was loving the mix feeling of being infuriated by her but at the same time looking at her and be completely hypnotized. It was an addiction he was noticing growing fast in him, he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Mine too.” She nodded softly and smiled gently. He wanted to kiss her and she could tell. She wanted him to kiss her again, too. 

Claire slowly step closer and nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes gently falling on his lips before she pursed hers. Pearl grew impatient noticing she had lost their attention which was now focus on one another.


	4. Chapter 4

The monorail offered an impeccable view, there was no doubt about that. You could admire the lagoon and the volcano-shaped building from edge to edge while traveling on it. That shot where you could take in the Park in all its glory was Claire’s favorite. It was the view she had from the Hilton’s business suite she called home. She liked to admire it every morning as the sun rose and every night before she went to bed; there was nothing wrong with contemplating her territory, her empire.

However, the most popular view amongst the older demographic was the one the gondola lift offered. This one ran along the mountains on the west side of the island, and it not only featured two of their dinosaur species but also a very breathtaking view. A view one wouldn’t want to miss for anything, but then again for people like Claire and Owen this was something they could appreciate everyday so their priority wasn’t really set on riding the gondola to take in the view.

For the past hour, they had turned into a couple of teenagers who had just discovered how good it felt to kiss someone. They both had their own list of people they had kissed before — even if his was slightly longer than the redhead’s, but for both of them the magnetic force between them was a brand new experience.

She was giggling while her hand was pulling Owen from his through the entrance and the line. The ride didn’t stop for passengers to get on, so they had to calculate their step while the gondola slowly turned around so they could get in. Owen went first, they didn’t move fast so it wasn’t hard to do. The redhead followed and once she was sit down, Owen’s hand found her waist and pulled her over closer to him, his one arm immediately wrapping around her shoulder.

Claire was lucky the ride operator was so tired of closing gondolas the whole day, that he robotically secured them and wished them a happy ride without even noticing the boss was in there with a guy who was immediately pulling her closer for a kiss.

If someone would have told Claire Dearing that the man she was to meet that morning would end up going all the way to second base with her by the end of the day; she would have laughed and told them they were crazy. She would still insist that was not happening throughout the first part of the tour, up until that couple of hours they had spent under the sun trying to coordinate heavy equipment to help Lovelace out of the mud pit she had gotten stuck in. They had truly bonded in there; learned what a great team they could be.

The redhead slid lightly on her seat, feeling Owen leaning over hungrily kissing her lips. She stopped his hand from sneaking under her top, holding it in hers. She bit on her lower lip and offered a light blush.

He chuckled, his one hand over her shoulder gently reaching out and brushing those pink cheeks. He smiled while his hazel eyes counted the freckles across her nose. “You are gorgeous.” He murmured, tilting his head and kissing the side of her jaw and trailing his lips down to her neck.

She adjusted in the little corner between the rest of the seat and his frame, her fingers lacing with his while their lips met for a long tender kiss.

She let him hear the soft moan escaping her throat the moment he parted his lips to allow the tip of his tongue ask permission to deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds, Claire released his hand, so hers could reach out and let her fingers caress his cheek. Owen adjusted in their little gondola, leaned closer to her, and his curious hands rested on her abdomen.

Claire pulled her head lightly so they could take some air, he took advantage of that moment so his eyes could meet hers. They shared a moment where words were not needed.

The redhead bit on her lower lip and blushing lightly she nodded, agreeing to whatever his eyes had been asking with that glow of desire radiating in them while he got lost in the perfect green sea in hers.

Owen smirked and slowly leaned down captivating her lips on his, his fingers sliding tenderly up her abdomen over her top. She rested her fingers on his jaw and gently caressed the back of his chin.

A second moan escaped from her, this time louder and with more desire as she felt his hand resting on her breast and softly massaging it over her shirt.

 

* * *

 

After a half a day full of interesting turns and events, Claire and Owen were back on Main Street. They had reached the last stage of his tour, one he was loving.

“I’ll make sure to let your boss know you’ve been a great tour guide.” He teased her, they were holding hands while walking from the monorail station over to the Tyrannosaurus Kingdom.

Claire looked over and shook her head, “don’t give him too much detail.” She requested before letting go of his hand and taking her file from him. He had been carrying her things for her since they left the gondola.

She pulled out her map, “C’mon!” He couldn’t believe she was back on that thing. “You were doing so well!” He shook his head.

The redhead hadn’t taken it out since lunch time. Once it had stopped raining, she had to reorganize their itinerary. They were a few hours behind which meant she had to make sure they found a different feeding time for both the T-Rex and the Mosasaurus.

It took her a few minutes to figure it out and smiling to herself, she folded her map again and put it back in her file.

“Happy?” He teased her and hugged her from her shoulders.

“They are about to feed her, it’s probably crowded already but I’ll make it work.” She smiled back before returning the light peck he offered.

“You are so cute when things go your way.” He smiled and looked forward while they walked into the observation room.

“And when they don’t?”

“You are damn sexy when you are mad.” He admitted.

Claire smiled and nibbled on her lower lip. “Do you want to feed her?” She thought of something. She had done this back when she was an intern, the first time she had come face to face with Rexy. She could fairly remember how majestic her presence felt, but she figured Owen would like to experience that.

“As long as I’m not the meal, yes.”

Claire laughed and shook her head. “C’mon~” She took Owen’s hand and guided him through the crowd already waiting to see your majesty on the flesh. The territory the T-Rex had was the biggest one yet, aside from the Mosasaurus lagoon. The beast didn’t quite hang out by the glass, so they used food to bring her over. Sometimes she needed a little persuasion, that’s where Owen would come in.

The redhead signaled the taker and they stepped back so she could have full control. Owen was standing by her, watching her punch some digits on the screen before her.

They were standing at the very end of the room, in a corner restricted for guest. “She’s trained to associate flares with food.” Claire filled him in, that’s when he was handed one.

Owen played it in his hands and took a closer look at it. “What? You want me to run in there with this thing on?” He joked, “it’d take a crazy person to do that.” He laughed, “like you.” He teased her. “You are the kind of crazy lady who would totally do that.”

Claire only turned to look at him and offered a look. He had to restrain himself from leaning down and stealing a kiss, so instead offered a light grin.

The redhead pressed her hand on the bioscanner and slowly a metal shutter rolled up.You could hear the spectators cheering on the other side, eager to witness whom was known to be the royalty of dinosaurs in the flesh.

Owen looked over waiting for a signal, Claire slowly nodded once and watched him take the cap off the flare and toss it through the opening. The redhead quickly made the shutter rolled down again and get locked.

The sound of the beast’s steps audible around the room. The cheers grew louder. Trees were shaking and in a minute, the T-Rex found her meal and started to gulp it down. She had huge teeth, but she wasn’t even using them. She just used her tongue to bring the pieces of raw goat steak into her mouth and swallowed them without even chewing.

Owen was in awe, nothing he had seen so far throughout the day had prepared him for this. She was enormous, no wonder the floor was shaking with each step she took to make it to the front.

It was like Rexy could feel Owen’s hazel eyes on her admiring her, because she gifted him with a loud roar before she turned around and vanished back into the trees.

 

* * *

 

“In a dark room next to you? I’m in.” Owen offered a cheeky smile when Claire asked if he wanted to sit through the Pterosauria IMAX experience. It was a short film that lasted about fifteen minutes. There was always one between the T-Rex feeding and the Mosasaurus one. The operations manager had every attraction in the park synched by the second.

The short film told the history of dinosaurs and their future as well as the park’s. She figured they could use that time to walk around the theater instead, since that film was part of everybody’s induction. Owen didn’t care if he’d get to see it again in the next few days, he wouldn’t be paying attention to it this time around anyways.

Just like he expected, those turned out to be twenty minutes in heaven. This time around, he had noticed how Claire seemed more demanding, and he had loved every second he spent kissing her and pushing that second base boundary the most he could. They had had the whole theater room for themselves, too which only enabled the redhead. Most people usually watched the film in the morning before walking around the park and the viewings while it rained were probably very packed as well.

From there it was the walk through the underwater observatory where a few marine creatures were found along with the Mosasaurus, but Claire cut that short so she wouldn’t spoil the marine monster for him.

She took his hand and guided him back up to the stadium around the lagoon. She casually kept walking up those stairs. Owen kept turning back to the lagoon and over to her wondering why she was aiming for seats that were so far away.

Claire finally reached the last row and sat down on the edge. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to hers. The stadium was getting crowded fast, everybody looking for a seat up front or the closest they could.

“Are you sure we are going to watch her from here?” Owen wondered, “I mean these seats are like three states away from the lagoon.” He chuckled.

“You’ll see her. Trust me, she’s that big.” She assured him caressing his lap.

Her cellphone started ringing, making her reach out for the pouch Owen was still wearing around his waist so she could take that call. He had convinced her to keep it there so she could have her hands free; his excuse was so they could hold hands, but he also wanted to keep her away from it.

“No.” He shook his finger. “You are breaking a new record with every passing second.” He reminded her. She hadn’t touched her iPhone since lunch.

“I’ll fight you, Grady!” She threaten still trying to reach out for it.

Owen stood up and started to walk back down laughing as he watched Claire chase him along some empty rows. He found the VIP area and the staff member let him slid along those benches. The show was about to start, so at the last calling he sat down. Now they were no longer all the way back but right in the middle, the best seats there were.

Claire sat next to him and finally convinced him to give her the cellphone with the promise that she’d give it back after calling that person back.

She returned the call and kept trying to talk over the loud noise around them and the hostess voice. Owen kept pulling from Claire’s sleeve so she could wrap it up. She would only ask for a minute with her finger while discussing with the person on the other end.

“Finally!” He smiled once she hung up. “You almost missed her!” He said while everybody watched how a white shark was brought over the lagoon hanging from a crane.

“ _Almost_.” She rolled her eyes and was quickly distracted by her e-mails. She started to reply to some of them.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He called out, unable to take his eyes away from the white shark, so his hand was blindly trying to get the cellphone back.

“Just five minutes—“ Her green eyes never leaving the screen.

Owen’s attention was stolen from Claire the moment the mosasaurus jumped up out of the water to reach out for her meal and immediately falling sideways back into the water, she splashed the majority of her crowd and without a care in the world, devoured that white shark in two bites.

Claire gasped feeling the cold smelly water showering her and her cellphone. Owen was laughing loving the experience.

 

* * *

 

The redhead was fuming while her steps were heavy and wet out of the stadium.

“Wait...” He ran behind her, he was still laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She was really mad, her red hair all over her face while her outfit was dripping that smelly water, not to mention her cellphone was completely ruined as well as the files she had with them.

“I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips together trying to keep himself from laughing. Owen was also soaking wet but unlike her, he didn’t mind and had actually enjoyed the experience.

“Well, it’s your fault so.” She reminded him. She wanted to sit all the way in the back, far far away from the splash zone. But no, he had to be immature and start getting away from her with her cellphone and sit right in the middle of the action.

He reached out and wrung out her hair gently, his hazel eyes softly on her. “Would you feel better if I help you fix your phone? Maybe you can take a shower and change while I do. I promise it will be back to be as good as new.” He smiled, his hands cupping her cheeks.

She couldn’t resist smiling over, “It would have to be back in your room. There’s no way I’m stepping in mine dripping this nasty fish piss water.”

Owen nodded and took the iPhone from her. He gently wrapped his one arm around her waist and kissed her temple.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing she did was take off her heels and let them hang from her fingers, her other hand holding his. The looks they were getting from the Hilton Resort staff were a mix of confusion and curiosity. It wasn’t usual to catch the operations manager back at the hotel at that time of the day, and watching her completely soaked was definitely a once in a lifetime sight as well.

It was a mutual and unspoken consensus that they weren’t going to go up to his room so he could fix her iPhone, not that they ever believed it would be that way. Of course, Claire still needed it fixed and would appreciate if he did, but at that moment her mind was too distracted with the thought of how sexy he looked while dripping the rug under them, his clothes tightly glued to those muscles she had been fantasizing about for a while now.

On his part, Owen couldn’t wait pull that skirt up and have a taste of what she would offer. He had been wanting to explore each curve in her body the moment he first saw her and it was safe to say he was impatient to finally do so. The way her white and black checkered soaked top hugged her breasts gave away how her nipples were poking out and that sight had him rushing them through the halls.

The two had their hormones driving their actions and weren’t even hiding from each other how desperately they both needed to get to that hotel room and just lock themselves in it. The ride up in the elevator was an interesting one. Unlike Owen, Claire was still a little conscious as to whom would see her allowing this man be all over her, kissing her, and letting his hands roam her curves the way he had been doing for the past couple of hours.

He had her trapped between his body and the elevator wall, their lips kissing and tasting that agitated need to feel more than just his hands massaging her breasts. The elevator bell interrupting them after a couple of floors, had her instantly push him away before the doors could open.

The person joining them was a technician on his way to a guest room to fix an issue with the a/c. He cleared his throat, catching on their body language and how they were trying way too hard to look casual with them standing on opposite corners and looking away. The technician chuckled and shook his head once the elevator made it to his floor, “You go, Ms. Dearing!” He called out before the elevator closed behind him.

He left the boss blushing bright red and laughing at his indiscretion. Owen chuckled along, pushing himself away from the wall, he reached out for the wet ends of her top and slowly pulled her closer from them. Claire stepping over curved her body against his, feeling his arms pressing tight on her lower back. She nibbled on her lip, her eyes fixed on his.

Finally in his room, she placed her heels down by the door hearing him lock it behind them. She walked past him, the smile she offered from over her shoulder had him immediately follow her. It was an instinct reaction he had for her now, Owen knew he was in deep trouble. He wouldn’t be able to resist her from now on, she was intoxicating and the way she looked at him had this animalistic reaction on him.

It was addictive how she enabled him and provoked him in a way where he needed to prove how good he was at dominating her sexually. In a way, her eyes were challenging him to show her what he got, to come get her, and let her see who was in charge there.

Owen reached out and with a firm grasp he held her arm, keeping her from being able to keep walking away from him; she didn’t get to go anywhere unless he said so. This soon became a back and forth for sexual control. He was demanding, she was challenging.

Claire smiled to herself and turned around, facing him. She allowed her green eyes fall on his lips and up to his own hazel ones; they were buried in desire, she liked the way he looked at her with a burning longing. The redhead tilted her head up, her lips barely brushing his chin as her fingers clawed around his soaked shirt. A soft groan was heard from his end, feeling how tightly she pulled him closer, guiding him into the bathroom with her, her feet stepping backwards.

Owen offered a smirk, her intentions were very clear to him and he was letting her lead the way. He wasn’t the kind of man to let go the opportunity to sleep with a beautiful woman if she was up for it, but from Claire Dearing he needed more than just some intense make-out sessions to enable him. After all, Isla Nublar was a small island and they would be working together. It wouldn’t be easy to shake the whole afternoon as a one-time thing and pretend it never happened; unless she wanted it that way. Unless he made sure she was fully aware she was stepping into this and it wasn’t just something she’d be kicking her own ass for doing later on. He was surprised at how much he cared about her feelings in a way.

She kissed him hungrily, her fingers letting go of his shirt and now were caressing that strong abdomen; the fabric hugging it cold and still very wet. As she kept heading to the bathroom, her lips gently sucked into his lower one letting the tip of her tongue slide into his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Owen found his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer against his frame while they allowed their tongues to play with each other, once again finding himself unable to stay away from her.

They finally made it into the bathroom, and broke the kiss to take some much needed air, “So—from one to a hundred...” she wondered, her fingers rushing their way up the line of buttons in his shirt, undoing them as she let her lips brush against his. “How much do you want me in there with you?” She let her green eyes get lost in his, waiting for his answer.

A smirk seemed to automatically form on his lips, she seemed to have made up her mind about this, and he was glad to see it was that way, but he still had this need to be extra sure, “I’d say well over a hundred but the choice is yours, really.” He assured her before his own hand gripped her waist lightly and pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

She smiled against his lips and reaching behind her, she found the faucet and turned it on to let the water run and get warm. “I want to...” she nodded softly before kissing him back. She desperately wanted to, needed to. Her hands gently running down his chest, exploring his muscles. He was so strong, it made her wonder how would it feel like to have him pick her up and pin her against the wall. She let her green eyes show the desire she was feeling for him while she pressed her body against his. She didn’t lose time to push his soaked shirt off his shoulders and arms, letting it drop onto the floor.

Hearing her words he slowly nodded and let his finger brush down her jaw and tilt her chin up, her eyes had traveled down to his pectorals once again. “Well... if that’s what you want~” He murmured, wanting to look her right in the eyes before he continued their kiss for a few seconds. Owen let his lips touch hers softly, before trailing them down to her neck.

Claire took his hands on hers and intertwined their fingers. She tilted her head as her eyes went shut, feeling him kissing her neck. The redhead curved her body against his, feeling his body’s reaction against her. There was nothing that turned her on more than the feeling of a man’s hard on for her. It fed that element that she had control over them and at the same time it made her crave for them to snatch it away from her. However, before she could get into the moment, he was pulling back.

Owen had to stop himself from getting too carried away and just offered a small smile, “I’ll leave you to really think about your decision. But for now, I should really get in there.” He murmured as he just slowly stepped away from her and began to take his shoes and socks off.

Owen had wanted to sleep with her the moment they met, but she didn’t give him the vibe of being the type to jump into bed, or in this case the shower, with a guy after only knowing him for half a day. It really was taking a lot in him to try strained the moment; if it was up to him he would have her against the wall by now, but he really respected her, not only as a woman but as the operations manager as well, so he wanted to make sure she wanted this a hundred percent.

Claire was not a mind reader, so she was now confused; he was leaving her to think about her decision? What was that supposed to mean? She blinked and parted her lips trying to say something buthe had thrown her off with that one.

“I gotta say though, whether you join me or not, the kisses will most likely continue when I get out.” He promised her with a smirk playing on his lips, this was his intent to let her know that he wouldn’t be offended if she chose not to rush into anything.

But Claire was reading into this on a whole different way. She frowned and tilted her head hearing his suggestion. She was a little baffled by it, to be honest. Was she coming out as being hesitant about this? Was he trolling her thinking it was funny? Had he changed his mind? Because she had been able to feel against her the hard eagerness he was displaying.

Claire watched him step into the shower and once he closed the glass door between them, she gasped. He was not joking and literally wanted her to think about this. She groaned in frustration and turning around, she opened the door of the bathroom and slammed it loud behind her to make evident she had left.

He winced slightly as the sound but nevertheless simply removed his pants and boxer before stepping under the water. “I really need some kind of award for this.” He sighed and shook his head, letting his brain take it the water washing over him. It felt good to have a hot shower at the end of the day, not to mention wash that horrible fish smell off. He got lost in his own thoughts hoping she wouldn’t be too mad and would quickly understand the motive behind his behavior. 

Claire was very irritated and also cold since she was still wearing those wet clothes. She found her cellphone and tried turned it on but it didn’t work. She threw it onto the center table and sank onto the couch. She reached out for the phone and dialed for laundry service.

She identified herself and requested for them to put a rush on her outfit since she still had half of the day to go. The few minutes that took her staff member to pick up her clothes were enough for her to strip down and wrap herself around a bathrobe she found in the closet.

They promised to have it ready and back to her in an hour, which she appreciated.

Owen didn’t know how long it had been, but it felt enough time to figure out she had decided not to join him. This was a little disappointing but at the same time he knew she would probably appreciate it later on and just give him some extra points. 

But he was wrong.

Claire nibbled on her nail and stood there in front of the bathroom door for a few seconds. Yes, his plan had worked in a way since she had had time to think about it; but the outcome was that she really wanted it to happen.

So, She slowly turned the knob around and quietly made her way back to the bathroom. She heard him singing to himself and it made her giggle.

Claire carefully slid the shower glass door opened, the sudden sight of the door moving made Owen jump slightly.

Upon realizing it was her, he couldn’t contain biting on his lower lip. The redhead smiled softly, gently setting one foot in the shower and offering her hand for him to pull her in.

Owen cleared his throat and took her hand, carefully pulling her into the shower before sliding the glass door closed once again. “I see you’ve decided to join me~” he murmured softly, failing to hide how happy he was that she did, his eyes instantly meeting hers as he found himself smiling.

She tried to keep a straight face and her eyes on his giving that he was naked and she really wanted to check him out, but she was pretending to be mad at him, insulted by him — something that with each passing minute they spent together became a more difficult task.

At his words, she pursed her lips. “What can I say?” She slowly untied the robe and after slipping it off, she threw it over the glass door. “You are too _hard_ to resist, Daddy...” she flirted, her freckled hands sliding up his biceps while driving his armsaround her to hold her close.

His arms slowly fell to rest on her waist, however at her words his grip seemed to tighten on her slightly “Better be careful—You don’t wanna start something you can’t finish.” He warned her.

She looked over and shook her head at his words “Trust me, I’m starting something that I’m dying to finish.” She moaned gently while her teeth nibbled his chin, proud to feel how her words had affected him. “You liked it, didn’t you?” She wondered about the little name calling, her hands were gentle over his hard chest playing her fingers through his wet chest hair. Their feet shifting on the wet floor as they got comfortable with each other.

He couldn’t even begin to explain how her words got to him. “Call me that one more time and I assure you, you’d end up eating what you want.” He softly whispered with authority before going back to kiss her once again, now pulling her closer.

The redhead blushed at his words, her cheeks were burning. She chuckled hiding her face in his neck, gently kissing it while he wrapped his arm tighter around her, “Daddy~” she murmured against his ear, challenging him in a way. “Like that?” She pecked his lips tenderly.

Owen chuckled offering a mischievous grin, his large hands cupping her butt cheeks before he abruptly pulled her up and pined her body against the shower wall.

Claire moaned feeling the sweaty tiles against her back, her long firm legs already wrapped around his waist, and her hands tightly holding from his shoulders.

Owen adjusted her frame to his level, letting his hungry lips roll up her throat while his feet adjusted on the floor. He pushed her firmly against the wall, one hand keeping her balance while the other one slid up her thing. His lips found her lips, she immediately kissed him releasing a moan into him.

Claire could feel her chest panting softly, feeling both his hands pulling her up slightly, his lips now roaming between her breasts before he picked one and gave it his full attention. His lips gentle around it, his tongue tasting her nipple. She bit on her lower lip and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes letting the attention her left perky breast was getting and the way his erection was rubbing against her inner thigh pull her into a ride of pleasure she knew it was just about to start.

Owen loosed his grip against her body just slightly, allowing it to slip down against the tiles just enough to have her at the perfect height. His hands traveled up her things and her feet unclasped from around him.

Now that his hands were on her hips and both her legs tightly pressed against each of his sides, he gently aligned their bodies ready to hear her scream his name.

His length slipping between her tight folds, her hips rolling against him while she moaned. Owen moved his hands, his fingers rubbing around the small of her back pressing her body against his.

Claire found her fingers dancing around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. The redhead bit on his lower lip feeling him pull back out just to roll his hips against her and letting his full shaft penetrate her.

He shifted keeping balance of her body between the wall and his frame, his feet adjusting while hers hung from his waist. He had his strong chest pressed against her breasts, their hips finding a pace.

Their breathing was now synchronized and so were the moans she was releasing with each thrust. They couldn’t really tell if it had been five minutes or more less, but he soon let her set her feet back on the floor and turned around.

Now it was Claire the one who had his body against the wall. He let his hands squeeze her ass, and she let her own get lost in his soaked hair. Their lips desperate for to feel the taste of their desire.

Owen moved his hands to her face and gently caressed her cheeks, his fingers brushing her wet red hair off her face before her turned her around.

Claire could feel his hands massaging her breasts and pushing her back against his chest, slowly sliding back inside of her. She groaned in pleasure, slowly following the pace his hips were creating.

His lips were soft against her long neck, she kept her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed. He kept thrusting in and out of her from behind for as long as their bodies would allow, his lips altering between her neck and her shoulders to kissing her hungrily on the mouth.

Owen allowed his hands to explore more than just her breasts, he let them travel down her flat abdomen and tease the most sensible nerve in her.

The sound of her voice calling out his name begging him for more, to go harder on her was driving him to the edge. Her body was the first one to colapse on top of his, her back leaned against his chest while she tried to catch her breath.

He tighten his grip on her hips at his release, his lips pressed softly against the crook of her neck. He could feel the way his heart was beating loud and fast against her back.

Claire turned around and kissed him deep, a bright smile against his lips. She giggled and felt him pulling her under the shower. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her lips nibbling on his before she pulled away and slid the glass door open, “now get out...I need to shower.” She laughed while pushing him out.

They both knew she’d never be able to do so if he stayed there with her. He laughed without complaining and reaching out for a towel, he wrapped it around his waist.

He left her to shower and headed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Owen walked around and found his military duffle bag, he opened it up and took out some clothes for him to wear.

He put his boxers on and a pair of jeans, he was fully aware they weren’t done with his induction which he was glad since it would give him more time with Claire.

About fifteen minutes later, the redhead joined him with a towel wrapped around her body. She learned that her clothes had been brought back cleaned and pressed which made her happy.

She walked towards Owen who was working on fixing her iPhone like he had promised. He had the cellphone buried in a plastic container filled with uncooked rice.

“What are you going to grow another one?” She chuckled before bending over and pecking his lips.

“No, but this will take 24 to 36 hours.” He explained.

Her face went emotionless, “I need my phone right now.” She explained.

“I know that’s why I’m going to let you use mine.” He offered. He had already logged out his iTunes user and handed the iPhoneover so she could log in hers.

His cellphone was a couple of generations back, but it should work. She smiled at the detail and let her eyes meet his.

“It already has your sim in it so it’s the same number and all.” He shrugged.

Claire giggled, “thank you.” She held the iPhone against her chest before letting him have a gentle but deep kiss.

Once she turned it on, the iPhone started to go off with dozen of notifications including several missed calls and e-mails from Dr. Henry Wu. They were supposed to have met him at the lab by then.

“Shoot—”


	6. Chapter 6

Claire had immediately called Henry back. She was never the kind of person who lied or made excuses, she wasn’t the kind to get sidetracked and miss an appointment as important as this one either. That was something she had to her advantage, Dr. Wu had known her since she was nineteen and just an intern. He knew she had her priorities straighten out and if she had missed all his calls and e-mails then she had a very valid reason. It wasn’t like he would immediately assume she had forgotten about their meeting and had ended up having sex with the new hire, was it?

The redhead hadn’t changed so fast in her life. She dragged Owen out of his hotel room and back to the Innovation Center without any concrete explanation. It was until she drove one of the resort Jeeps back to the park when she filled him in on their itinerary, it was supposed to be over to the lab after the Mosasaurus Feeding Show.

Henry would have been the one introducing him to the four eggs still in incubation process. There was still a couple of weeks to go before they hatched and Owen was happy to hear that his work would take place at the lab until then; that meant he’d be in the same building as Claire. If there was something he had come to realize while having sex with her in that shower, it was that he would never be able to resist her, he needed her the same way his lungs needed air.

This was evident by the way he was walking behind her, resting his hands on her curvy hips and pulling her against him, not caring that she kept brushing him off and asking him to stop. The way she chuckled while slapping his hands off her round ass only enabling him to try steal her attention. She was liking it, he could tell that much.

“Jeez. What are you sixteen?” She finally turned around, waiting for the door to the lab to open. “Calm down, D—“

“Don’t!” He interrupted her, noticing the way her eyes were looking down on him and her teeth were nibbling on her lower lip while her body curved against his. He knew exactly what word she was about to say, and he was not going to take fault of his actions if she went there.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned back around so they could walk into the Hammond Creation Lab. “Don’t touch _anything_ while we are in there.” She requested with an authoritarian voice.

Owen knew very well she didn’t mean the tools and equipment around the lab. He chuckled and abruptly pulled her against the corner, “then tell me how to stay away from you~” He breathed heavily against her ear from behind, his arm wrapping her waist and his fingers finding their way up her stomach under her top, his index finger pressing against her belly button.

Claire closed her eyes and bit on her lip. “I won’t—“ She refused, leaning against him. She could feel how hard he was. The redhead smiled to herself and pulling away, she looked over her shoulder and walked away.

Owen walked behind her, like a puppy would his master, like those Looney Tunes cartoons when Bugs Bunny would fall hypnotized by a female rabbit and unable to function letting her scent guide him, floating in the air, following her.

“Dr. Wu.” Claire smiled, once they were met by the man. “Once again, I apologize for making you waste your time.” She wrinkled her nose, her cheeks displaying a shade of pink giving away how ashamed she truly felt.

She had explained how Lovelace getting stuck in that mud pit and the rain they had had earlier that afternoon had delayed everything, not to mentioned the incident at the Mosasaurus stadium. Claire had basically filled him in on everything that had set her itinerary back except for the hour she had spent with Owen in the shower.

The doctor just nodded his head once, he was a serious man for his height and Owen was getting this vibe from him that if he messed something up, his hands would be chopped off. Maybe Claire was referring to Wu’s toys after all when she said not to touch anything. He had to immediately pull his hand away from some test tubes at the thought of this.

“This is Owen Grady,” Claire’s voice was the one to bring his attention back to them, a smile on his lips before he reached out for a handshake.

“Doctor Henry Wu is our geneticists and arguably the best there is.” She said with pride, after all he was the only one in his field creating dinosaurs. “You are in good hands.” She nodded, facing Owen.

“I thought we had agreed you’d guide him through the monitoring process.” Dr. Wu had no time to be teaching the new guy how to read a monitor and Claire had been able to do this when she was nineteen. Besides, he had other things to do. They had failed to show up in time so this one was on the redhead.

It had actually worked to his convince that they had run late, Dr. Wu hated to deal with new hires and didn’t have patience for people and now he had the perfect excuse to deal with Owen until the next day — once he knew what he had to do.

She cleared her throat and looked down to her heels, “of course.” She smiled looking up and nodded her head. “After you, Henry.” She offered so he could guide them further into the lab.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me.” Owen murmured softly, his hand slowly sliding down her back.

“I said; don’t touch anything...” She warned him between her teeth before pulling away from him.

Owen smirked, his hazel eyes taking on the lab around them. It was an interesting point of view, scan the place that made those creatures out there possible. It was a quiet atmosphere, it said a lot about the Asian man guiding them. He took note of this, the last thing he wanted was to upset the doctor during his time working with him.

After walking through a few halls and going into yet another secured area, they were in front of the incubator holding those four eggs. Those hazel eyes were big admiring them, he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touch them.

“Claire did an outstanding job monitoring a few of our assets back when she was an intern, I’m confident she’d guide you and teach you everything you need to know about the process from here until hatching.” The doctor filled Owen in.

“An intern, huh?” He smiled over to Claire, “is that how you made yourself to the top? Giving A+ tours around the park?” He teased her.

Henry chuckled not really understanding the meaning behind the insinuation, thinking he was being sarcastic and it hadn’t been a pleasant experience.

The look in Claire’s face and how she was ready to jump on Owen and strangle him made him realize it wasn’t funny for her. “Did you enjoy the park just fine, Mr. Grady?” He wondered. He knew Claire very well, and could imagine it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea to spend all day following her around — he knew the same was true about himself.

Claire’s furious eyes were still on Owen, demeaning for him to calculate his choice of words before regretting them.

“The tour was more than just fine. It was the _best_ I _ever_ had.” He made emphasis in the right words for Claire to know what he meant and most importantly that he was not lying.

The redhead clawed her fingers around the edge of the table that was holding the incubator and pursed her lips not amused by Owen and his oh so funny tease.

“I need to go back to work, are you going to be alright on your own?” Dr. Wu wondered with concern.

“Please, don’t let us keep you away from your work. I’m positive Miss Dearing has many more tricks under her sleeve that she has yet to show me.” He grinned. “I however can’t wait to hear some anecdotes from when she was an intern, I’m sure she was an adorable young lady.”

“She was always getting herself in trouble, but it was all for a good cause, she was a very determined, smart, and fierce young lady.” He casually shared before nodding towards the redhead, “still is.”

It was no secret to Claire that Henry was proud of her. He had been impressed by her since they were introduced and with time, they bonded in ways not many could understand in that island. He had been the only one to actually comprehend the growth in character and persona she had through the years. He had been the only one to actually give her advice she could understand and relate to when she must needed it.

“I know what kind of trouble she likes...” Owen offered a cheeky smile.

“Thank you, Henry. We are okay on our own from here.” Claire assured him and watched him leave back to his work.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Grady.” Wu finally excused himself.

Neither of them made a sound until the door was sealed behind the doctor. The first one to make a move was Owen, he gently reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair, fixing it behind her ear, “what~” he asked about that look she still had in her face.

“You are an asshole.” She nudged him, pushing him away from her.

 

* * *

 

“Hello stranger~”

The voice calling out made her smile, Claire was heading down stairs from the control center on her way out of the innovation center. The sound of his voice was something she was glad to hear, it had also been enough to pull her attention back from her cellphone, and that was something not many things accomplished.

It had been two weeks since Owen and Claire had met, they hadn’t seen each other since that day except for that one time so he could give her iPhone back and he could take his — and that had been a very brief encounter right in the spot where they were standing at that moment.

“Is this how you treat your lovers?” He teased her. Owen really missed her, was that crazy? To miss someone after only spending one day with them? He couldn’t help it though, Claire Dearing has successfully put him under her spell.

The redhead rolled her eyes and kept walking. She was on her way to a very important meeting.

“You just used us for sex and throw us to the side like the trash we are.” He sounded offended, but kept that playful smile on him.

“You and I are not lovers.” She finally turned around to face him, her head tilted to the side and her eyes on him.

“We should change that.” He suggested with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and shook her head, “I don’t have time for this.” She bluntly confessed with honesty.

“You had time that other day~”

Claire walked closer and let her fingers brush down his vest, “I mean time to invest in a relationship, be a _girlfriend_.” She let go of him before using air quotes to empathize in that last word.

Owen laughed and shook his head, immediately correcting her “I’m not looking for a girlfriend.” He shrugged.

Claire looked away and nodded her head, she licked her lips and let her eyes fall on his. “I’m not that kind of woman, either.”

“I won’t tell~”

The redhead chuckled, “I really want to, you know...” She confessed. She never felt the need to be shy around him, specially when her honesty arose him.

“I really want you to, too.” He moved his arm around her back to pull her closer. He could immediately feel that vanilla scent hit him like a fresh ocean wave against his face.

Her green eyes were careful to explore his, her hands massaging those strong pectorals over his shirt, she wanted to just rip it off and admire his strong chest. Claire could feel his grip closing tight around her and it made her giggle.

“Lets get lost for a little while.” He smiled, but she shook her head. “Ten minutes? Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?” He teased her, his eyes motioning towards a supply closet by the staircase.

“I’m not doing it next to a broom.” She shook her head.

“We can kick it out and then have the room all for ourselves.” He teased with a wink.

Claire blushed feeling his hand slowly traveling around her ass over her pencil skirt, her eyes looking back to the supply closet, she was truly giving this a thought, her teeth biting on her lower lip.

His body pressed against hers created an electrifying shock so intense that it was making the urge she felt to be with him impossible to pass on the offer. She almost agreed but her cellphone started ringing in her hand, she was running late. “I’m sorry.” She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t have ten minutes but those seven minutes in heaven sound very tempting.” She pecked his lips soundly, “I promise I’ll call you, the moment I have some time.” She backed off almost whimpering, it felt so good to have his strong arms around her.

Owen was feeling a little disappointed, but could quickly pick on the nature of their interaction. This is how it would be and she was not hiding the reality away from him. She was a very busy woman, he knew that.

He didn’t care, at least not yet. He was still riding high on that first and only time back in his shower. Besides, he soon will end up with a tight schedule, too. Those four raptors he had been monitoring for the past couple of weeks should hatch any time soon and then all his valuable time would go to them, raising them, and training them.

Still, it’d be fun to get some alone time with the fierce redhead and have some playtime with her, “you’ll break my heart if you don’t.” He smiled.

“You’ll live.” She smirked back before turning around and heading out of the building.

And like that, he didn’t hear from her in three days, until his cellphone buzzed in the front pocket of his pants. He pulled it out to read the notification that a certain redhead was in the mood to see him;

“I’m on my way to my office, you better be there...on the couch, preferably shirtless.”


	7. Chapter 7

Owen was in the lab, monitoring his raptor eggs when he got that unexpected text. Dr. Wu was positive they would be hatching if not that afternoon, then in the next couple of days. The former Navy man was already building a bond with those embryo, he talked to them and made sure they were comfortable in that incubator. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t have the best for his eggs just the same way a pregnant woman would with her unborn child. He would sit and hatch those eggs himself if it didn’t look funny.

“Sorry, girls...” He smiled upon opening the text message, “I have to go get laid~” He shifted on his stool while texting that redhead back, “and what if I’m busy?” He replied, already on his way out.

Claire was driving across the park, her cellphone clipped to the air conditioning vent. She smiled at the notification and stopping, she grabbed her iPhone so she could reply, “Hmm... I’ll find another way to dry my panties, no worries. See you around.” She smiled to herself before pressing send.

Owen stumbled onto the steps on his way up to her office the moment he read that text. “Explicit content, okay...” He mumbled to himself before pulling himself back up; “They better be wet when we meet up there, young lady.” He pressed send.

The redhead nibbled on her lower lip at his last reply, “oh, they are...soaked and sticky. I’m actually pulling over to take them off...save you some time.”

Owen didn’t even finish reading that when he ran upstairs all the way up to her office. He stumbled against the door and once inside, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. “You better hurry, I have a friend down in my pants that’s throbbing to see you.” He managed to text her back before getting comfortable on the couch.

He untied his shoes and kicked them off. Owen started to try different positions on that couch, trying to find one that would look sexy and casual upon her arrival.

The redhead made it to the building, he could hear her heels clicking against the floor. He quickly decided to change positions and just sit on the couch while scanning a magazine.

Zara was telling her something but he couldn’t quite tell what it was through the closed door. He shifted on the cushion at the sound of it being opened and cleared his throat.

“And please just—get lost.” Claire requested of the assistant. “And clear the floor with you.” She grinned lightly. “Thank you.”

“You have a meeting in—“

“I already set the reminder on my cellphone.” She nodded, “thank you.” She repeated.

Judging by how things had gone down in that shower a few weeks back, the redhead didn’t want anyone nearby who could hear her. Claire bit on her lower lip and gently closed the door and locked it.

She slowly turned around and smiled at the sight of Owen shirtless just sitting there with a magazine in his hands. “Did you say something about having a friend over?” She pursed her lips.

The boner he was displaying behind that magazine made him nod.

The redhead smirked playfully and was about to step out of her heels when Owen stopped her, “No~” He shook his head, “you leave them on.” He commanded.

Claire fixed it back on and straddled his lap while taking the magazine away from him, “Can I see him?” She asked about his friend.

Owen leaned back against the couch rest and let his hands rest on her round ass. The red dress she was wearing that day tight against her curves and driving him crazier than she already did.

“Momentarily.” He murmured before brining one hand up her spine, his fingers flirting with the zipper in the back of her dress. He was trying to decide if he wanted to fuck her wearing that dress or take it off.

The redhead fixed her green eyes on his hazel ones and smiled softly at him, feeling his fingers brushing her long hair and tucking it behind her ear. She was gorgeous, it drove him insane. How could she have the softest of features but be so fierce and bossy? It did things to him, and the way his hard was pressing against her thigh gave it away.

Claire leaned against him and kissed him soundly, she moaned into his mouth after letting her tongue take control of their kiss. Owen let his one hand move from her ass to the small of her back and pushed her closer, his other one still playing with the ends of her long hair.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and adjusted. He used both his hands to bring her hair over one shoulder and with a soft smile he gently started to press small kisses down the naked side of her neck.

Claire closed her eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of his warm hungry lips nibbling on her freckled skin. She tilted her head to the side allowing him more access. She shifted slightly, making him groan. She smiled to herself and let her left arm rest against his shoulder while her right hand went down between them, and finding that bulge she tenderly started to massage it over his pants.

“Fuck, woman.” He whimpered finding it hard to work on her neck while her fingers teased him like that.

“I want you so bad~” She groaned against his lips before slowly pecking them.

Owen allowed his hands to rest on her breasts over her dress and massage them, they were soft and felt so good. He leaned over and kissed down her cleavage before squeezing them firmly.

Claire moaned and by then her hands had paused the torture on his manhood and ran up his chest, she moaned softly feeling how strong he was.

His hands were now running up her thighs under her dress, and smiling curiously at her. He licked his lips and clipped his fingers around the edges of her panties, “You are a bad girl...” he shook his head.

She blushed and nibbled on her lower lip before shrugging.

“You said you had taken them off.” He teased her before kissing her softly, his fingers slowly pulling those panties off.

“What’s going to be my punishment for doing you like this?” She wondered, helping him remove her panties once they had been brought down to her knees.

Owen chuckled and slowly slid down the back rest and parted his legs, adjusting so he could give her what she wanted. “Come here,” he grabbed her from the back of her neck and pulled her down before kissing her hungrily. His hands were once again on her breasts. He moaned letting his fingers slip under her bra. He had made his choice to take that dress off, have her naked.

His one hand found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down. He was gentle when removing the red dress up over her head and fixing her hair afterwards. He unclasped her bra and once off, he let it drop onto the ground.

She smiled once she found herself naked on top of him. His lips kissing one of her breasts gently while his one hand massaged the other one, his tongue playful over her nipple making her giggle.

Claire was biting on her lower lip while working on undoing his belt and pulling his pants off. She managed to undress him, standing up for a second so his pants and briefs could come down to his feet and he could kick them off.

The redhead licked her lips at the sight of his large erection pointing up for her. She didn’t waste time before straddling him again.

Owen adjusted and found a comfortable angle after sliding against the back rest, his hands rested on her waist, and hers around each side of his neck as they kissed. He could feel her warm breasts against his chest, making him growl before deepening the kiss; his tongue hungry for hers, almost as much as his entire body was for her.

He reached out for his throbbing friend and positioned it gently for her to ride it. Claire moaned, tilting her head back at the feeling of his thick shaft slowly penetrating her.

“God, babe...” He groaned, feeling how wet she really was for him. His shaft slipping inside of her with ease. She was still tight around him, the way her folds wrapped around his cock made him moan loudly.

The redhead groaned when he pulled out of her and back in before he could start a pace with his hips against her. They started with a slow rhythm, her hips quickly picking up on his lead. She rolled them against him, her lips kissing his gently before he took advantage of the position and buried his face against her perky breasts.

Owen moved his hands from her waist to around her ass and squeezed it firmly while keeping the pace steady. He was loving this; with each roll her hips followed, her breasts would bounce against his face.

He was buried deep inside of her, making her moan with each thrust his offered. Owen slid lower against the back rest, wanting to increase the pace and have her ride him hard. His hands made it back to her waist and he adjusted her frame before helping her bounce up and down against him, making each thrust faster, harder, and deeper.

He held her like this until her loud callings of his name started to fade into the struggle of finding a way to speak.

It took her about twenty minutes to ride him all the way to her release. She collapsed against him unable to catch her breath and her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

Owen groaned feeling his own fill her, he moved his strong arm around her and with his other hand, he brushed her sweaty bangs off her the blushed skin of her face. He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead and adjusted wanting to keep her in his arms for a little while.

Claire smiled and looking up, she let him steal a couple of pecks from her.

Owen let his finger twirled around the ends of her hair while his other hand gently caressed her naked shoulder.

“Wanna go for round two?” She suggested, her fingers gently brushing down his cheek.

Her iPhone not giving him time to answer, announcing she had that one meeting to go to.

“Raincheck?” She frowned apologetically before pulling away from his embrace and fetching out for her panties and her bra so she could start getting dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sex is cool and all, but have you ever played with baby raptors?

Owen loved his three-month-old baby raptors, but he would rather have certain redhead bent over on her desk — or any table for that matter; he wasn’t picky. It had really been that long since the last time they had been intimate and he couldn’t really think of a meaningful encounter between the two since that one day when she had casually asked him to meet up in her office.

Truth was, they didn’t talk outside the occasional set up to get together and get it on. The only thing he knew about her was how she liked it in bed, and it was the same way for her.

“That’s what a fuck buddy is, _buddy_ ~” Barry laughed at him. Owen shook his head while he kept throwing small pieces of raw meat over to his pals the raptors. The babies running around the enclosure, they loved playtime — one very well earned after a couple of hours of intense training.

The former Navy man was having Claire Dearing withdrawals, but he was a stubborn man and didn’t want to reach out, text her, and casually wonder if she wanted to hook up, “I know, but god~she makes me want to go for hours.” He chuckled, if he had to be honest, no other woman had ever made him feel this way. “And three months without sex after having tap _that_...phew.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

His friend curved an eyebrow, “Three months is not that long, you know...” He laughed, starting to get an idea of how active Owen’s sex life had been outside the island. “You know there are more women in Nublar, right?” He suggested for him to look around, find one that could fuck about like rabbits and satisfy his needs.

“They are all ugly.” He shook his head, sleeping with someone else not by the name of Claire Dearing was not an option.

Barry laughed and patted his shoulder, “You are... what do you Americans call it? she has your ass whipped.” He shook his head and headed out of the enclosure, “I’m taking my lunch break, see you in a couple of hours.” He announced still laughing.

Owen scoffed, he didn’t even know if Barry knew how to use that slang correctly but it left him thinking. He didn’t follow anyone’s orders or demands. He was the one who was in charge and he did as he pleased. If she asked him to jump, he was not going to ask how high...(at least not anymore). It was time to turn the table around. He was in the mood to have her and she was going to come and give it to him.

That’s what fuck buddies were for, it was a mutual convenience. Owen inched towards his desk, grabbing his cellphone he opened the iMessage conversation he had going with her. Her last message was old, but the thought of her panties being soaked for him was timeless and it always made him smile.

“Send nudes” He thought he was being oh-so-funny, but he was thinking with his dick. He even chuckled and kept his eyes on the screen waiting for her response.

The redhead was in the control center, her iPhone in her hand while she let her team there give her a daily update on how things were going around the park. She looked down after feeling it buzzing around her fingers and reading it was from Owen she smiled and opened the message. She rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with the people in the control center.

Owen’s hazel eyes lit up when he noticed she had read the message, “you are alive...good to know.” He thought to himself, he leaned against the desk and sat on the edge of the corner. He waited for her to text back. It wasn’t like he was legitimately waiting for a nude but if she would decide to take that literally he was not going to complain.

“Please :)” he sent after a couple of minutes.

The redhead looked down at the iPhone in her hand and seeing it was still Owen ignored the notification.

After five minutes the man gave up and sighed “rude.” He shook his head. “Okay, recess is over!” He called out for all four baby raptors to bring their attention back to him.

 

* * *

 

It had been hours since he had texted Claire when his cell started buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans. He was on his way up to his bungalow after a hard day of training. He pulled it out and couldn’t help but smile seeing she had decided to stop ignoring him. “I wish you could be under this table and taste what the thought of you does to me...”

Owen ran up inside and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself onto the couch and leaned against it, the shower he was desperate to take after sweating all day would have to wait, “what’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me?” He asked, smiling to himself. He didn’t know where she was, but he was glad he was home because he was in desperate need of this.

“The way you leave me sore and wanting more every time I see you.” Claire was biting on her lower lip while typing this. The table she had referred to was the glass one in the conference room she was sitting at, the meeting she had been to for the past hour had been recently dismissed.

“If you didn’t like ignoring me, that thought would be warm and recent in your head.” He was a little bitter about how inconsistent their affair was.

Claire laughed, “you know I have a tight schedule...” She reminded him, hoping he wouldn’t take it personal.

“That’s not the only _tight_ thing you have~” He groaned at the thought of her pussy and how much he had been missing it.

The redhead shook her head and nibbled on her lips, “if I close my eyes, I can feel you wrapped around it... _tightly_.”

Owen chuckled and got comfortable on the couch, he undid his jeans after feeling how quick she had been able to arise him. This woman was going to be the death of him, “You got me all worked up and thick, baby girl.”

Claire nibbled on her nail reading that last text. She had to adjust on her chair, “How thick?” She wondered.

“I can curled my fingers around it...you have it alerted and it’s throbbing...calling for you.”

The redhead crossed her legs under the table and gulped lightly, “I want you to stroke it, gently at first...just so it knows that I’m on my way.”

Owen slowly slid his fingers down under his briefs and adjusted his erection after he kicked his jeans off, “don’t tease~” He groaned. “Baby girl, you gotta slip your fingers inside of you~tell me how warm and wet you are for me...” He sent in a second text.

“That’s for you to find out...” She texted before she started gathering her things and headed out of the building straight to her car. She was in the middle of texting Zara to clear her schedule for the rest of the evening when the notification banner of Owen’s incoming text slid down on the top of her screen.

“I’ll find out, alright... I’ll use my tongue at first~take you on your word and taste the sweet depths of your pussy before I claim you from behind and make you scream until you lose your voice.” It was time to show her who was in charge.

“Oh god...” Claire murmured to herself, her foot unconsciously pressing deeper on the gas pedal speeding up through the thick jungle on her way to his bungalow.She knew to head straight to the raptors paddock still under construction and just follow the path from there.

It took her ten minutes to make it. She bit on her lower lip and looked over to the bungalow he had clearly built up himself. She turned her car off and unbuckled her seatbelt. This was the first time she’d be in his property — his territory, and there was something animalistic about it that turned her on (more than she already was).

Owen was still on that couch, his legs parted and his briefs tight over the tent her texting had provoked in him. He curved his eyebrow the moment he saw that beautiful redhead at the door. He smirked feeling her soft laced panties hitting his chest the moment she threw them at him.

“I hope you know you aren’t getting these back.” Owen assured her while letting his rough finger pads feel the fabric for a second. He tied them around his wrist, keeping them close as the most precious trophy there was and slowly stood up from the couch.

Claire giggled and pushed the door closed behind her. She moaned feeling his hands firmly pulling her up from her butt cheeks and taking her to his bedroom. The man felt around for the zipper behind her pencil skirt and brought it down.

Owen threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He didn’t have time to lose, he had been waiting for this for twelve weeks or so. He brushed his lips up her throat and allowed his hands to unbutton her blouse while their lips found each other and kissed in desperation.

All four hands working around to remove both their shirts, he left hers opened while Claire pulled his over his head and threw it to the side. Owen’s lips were warm against her creamy chest, he peppered it with kisses down between her breasts and felt her breathing as they kept moving south.

He curved his fingers around the waist of her skirt and slowly started to pull it down her legs, her heels still on. He liked fucking her with those on. Owen adjusted and kneeled before her, he managed to removed her black skirt and let it drop on the floor by his bed.

Claire smiled from her spot, and gently rested the high heel of her shoe against his naked chest, pressing it against his strong pectoral. He chuckled and gently took her foot in his hands. The man peppered tender kisses around her ankle and slipped her leg over his shoulder, his body sliding against the mattress on his way to that moist core he had been craving.

The redhead giggled at the feeling of his scruff beard tickling along the inside of her leg. She bent her other leg up, the heel pressing against the mattress. Claire curved her hips up gently, her lips releasing a moan at the feeling of his breath against her sensible spot. He started slow, just teasing her at first. His lips barely brushing her before he used his hand to demand more space, parting her legs wider. It was time to feel her completely under his command, show her who was the alpha and who was in charge in the sack.

Owen nibbled on the inside of her thigh, making her whole body whimper. Claire reached out and let her fingers ran along his hair before trying to move his head to where she needed him most.

Owen abruptly took hold of both her wrists and pin her hands one on each side of her head. His eyes on hers before he kissed her gently, “Don’t make me tie them up.” He demanded, he was going to get to her when he said so.

Claire giggled challenging his authoritarian demand, “I’m not good at following orders.” She teased him, pecking his lips soundly before she felt them rolling down to one of her breasts. He let go of her wrists and rested his hands on her waist, his lips kissing around that area of her breast her bra didn’t cover. He moaned at the feeling of the soft warm skin of her breast against his lips.

He had decided to have her half dressed this time, she looked so sexy in that black bra and her silk blouse undone. He got distracted for a moment, wanting to kiss each of the freckles sparkled around her chest. They were so many, impossible to count, but he was determined to learn each one and tell them apart.

The redhead under his frame was melting and growing impatient, she was already ready for him the moment she made it to his bungalow and could do without the foreplay. Her thighs were burning and she could feel her body reacting to the time he was taking. She found her hand reaching for his neck, but he was quick to pin it back over her head.

“Owen~” She begged with a murmur, his lips retaking on their mission and nibbling her skin on their way down. He lied flat on his stomach, bringing her legs over both his shoulders feeling those sexy heels resting against the back of his shoulder blades. He took a few seconds to kiss and nibble on those heated thighs before he demanded for her to part her legs wide for him.

His tongue was gentle at first, taking its time in the upper side of her folds, teasing that sensible nub between them. He could feel the way her hips rolled upward at the feeling of his moist warm tongue penetrating her. She was dripping wet for him, and it made his erection throb against the mattress. 

Claire found her nails clawing the sheet under her, a second felt like a minute and a minute like a second while Owen tasted every inch of the most intimate part of her body. She groaned loudly when he increased the pace, the way his tongue vibrated against her making her tilt her head back and moan with her throat.

Owen pulled back and adjusted, kneeling on the mattress. He slowly let his fingertips run up her body and helped her sit down, Claire now kneeling in front of him, he kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her breasts over her bra and massaged them tenderly. He let his lips explore her neck, tilting her head to the side and nibbling on her skin there.

He made her turn around, still kneeling in front of him and he moved closer. Owen wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and pressing her ass against the erection he was displaying under his briefs. He nibbled on her earlobe, his hands still massaging her breasts while his hard teased her from behind before letting go of her and removing his briefs. The redhead kept her eye closed and moaned feeling the throbbing tip of his cock pushing between her thighs.

She bit on her lower lip, he was following to the letter his last text. Her body shivered feeling his hand sliding down her spine, pressing so she could bend down and rest on her forearms. He positioned her to his liking and gently grabbed that large erection she had evoked on him. He aligned it with her entrance and let his hips roll up feeling it slide into her with ease, “Ngh—baby girl...” He set his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him, burring his length inside of her making her moan.

He started with a slow pace, letting his ears enjoy the sound her juices made against his shaft while he thrust in and out of her. Owen adjusted and managed to allow his lips kiss down her sweaty spine, pressing her harder against the mattress, going hard on her but still keeping it slow.

Claire had completely given to his lead, letting him control her body and inject pleasure into her with each roll her hips followed. He let his fingers move around her belly and kept her steady. The sound of her moans sparked his desired for her, making him go faster.

He didn’t decrease his rhythm and pace until she collapsed on the mattress and he on top of her, both releasing that sexual hunger they felt for one another in a loud moan once reaching their orgasm.

Claire could feel her heart beating loud and fast against her chest and her lungs fighting to catch their breath. Owen shifted and rested on his bed next to her, locking her frame in his arms before she could try leave.

He brushed her sweaty hair off her face and kissed her gently a couple of times. The redhead smiling up at him, reached out and pushed his hair back.

“Are you hungry?” He wondered, his hazel eyes exploring her blushed face. He was finding ways to keep her around for more than just the heated session of sex she had come for, why? He didn’t know.

Claire laughed and shook her head, “no~I should get going though.” She sat on his bed and tucked her red hair behind her ears.

“C’mon! I have pudding, chocolate pudding!” He grinned.

“You are so cute.” She laughed and shook her head before she reached out for his wrist in order to untie her panties and put them back on.

“No, you can’t have them back~you gave them to me, they are mine now.” He reminded her, his lips gently pecking hers before kissing up her jaw and nibbling on her earlobe.

Claire moaned softly, closing her eyes at the tender feeling of his lips kissing her, “I need them so I can go back to work.” She explained reaching out but he pulled his arm back.

“Not my problem.” He shrugged.

The redhead sighed, “would you be interested in making it your problem if I exchange them for something else?” She playfully wondered.

“I’m listening...”

“What’s your price?” She pursed her lips.

“I don’t know, you can stay and have some chocolate pudding with me.” He insisted.

The redhead rolled her eyes, “what are you waiting for? You should have been back with that damn pudding by now.” She teased him.

He grinned happily and pecked her lips a couple of times before he trotted over to the kitchen, leaving the redhead in his bed checking out his firm naked ass as he did.

In less that ten minutes he was back, it had been already dark by the time Claire had made it over and now that the room was quiet, she could hear the sound of crickets outside. The man slid under the covers next to her and handed her one of the glasses he had brought with him. The man slipped his arm around her shoulders and shifted closer.

Owen had always been the kind of guy who started getting dressed after finishing and took off, but for Claire he was soft and he wanted to cuddle her and keep her close for a little while.

The redhead spooned some of her pudding and nibbled on it before moaning softly, “this is actually good.” She took another bite, “don’t tell me you made it.” She nibbled on her lower lip, tasting the sweet left on it.

“No.” He chuckled, “it’s Swiss Miss, I just felt you deserved more than a plastic cup so I poured it over to a glass.”

“Awe~” She kissed his cheek gently before she kept eating her after-sex snack.

“You are not really going back to work, are you?” Owen took her pudding away from her and slowly started to devour her lips, the redhead moaning and welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

“Yes, I am...” She pulled back slightly.

“It’s eight!”

“Yes, but someone kept me distracted and I need to catch up on some things...” She explained.

“C’mon, stay the night... it’ll be fun! I’ll make us some dinner, we can have some fun in the shower, and you know...”

Claire tilted her head and curved an eyebrow, “and cuddle?” She laughed.

“Noooo.” He scoffed, “unless you want to~then yes; cuddle.”

The redhead chuckled and shook her head, “I have to go.” She turned him down. “But now that you discovered how to text first, you should do it more often, maybe call me sometime.” She teased him before kissing him softly.

“And you can keep those, I’ll let you spend the night up thinking about how I’m out there commando because of you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was known to be three minutes late to everything, it didn’t matter if it was a business meeting or a personal matter. Even if she was determined to make it on time, something would happen and hold her back. Regardless, she always had at least three reminders set up in order to make sure she left in time and tried her best to be punctual.

The first reminder was her Outlook, this one popping up the reminder twenty minutes ahead of time. She knew to stop what she was working on and save everything that might need to be. The second reminder was Siri, this one was ten minute later. By then, she should be gathering all her things and made sure she had all she needed with her and be ready for the meeting. And the last one was her assistant, Zara who would come to her office and remind her that she should be leaving now if she wanted to make it on time to the conference room where her boss, Simon Masrani, and the rest of the attendees would be waiting.

The redhead smiled with a nod and thanked her. She fixed her jacket and brushed her hair with her fingers, adjusting it over her shoulders. It seemed that for the first time since she had step foot in Nublar, Claire Dearing will be on time to something.

These expectations were shut down the moment she stepped out of the Innovation Center, “god~I’m going to he so late.” She mumbled to herself seconds before feeling Owen’s lips pecking hers and handing her a hot Starbucks.

“Ah~c’mon!” The man already knew that face she was offering. Those green eyes looking at him apologetically while she nibbled on her lips and hoped he would understand. She had been giving him that face for the past two weeks. That made it four months, four months since he had been hired and the most valuable time Owen had been able to spend with her was during the tour she had given him on his first day.

“I have a meeting, and I’m officially running late.” She checked the time on her wristwatch before giving her coffee a sip.

“Me too, remember?” He ran his arm around her waist walking down the stairs with her and following her to her car. “It’s about the new paddock for my girls. I hate this kind of crap and find it unnecessary—“ he started, making a pause after taking in the face she had offered him. “But, hey at least that means I get to be near you for an hour without you fleeing after two minutes.”

“This is unfair.” She shook her head. She really hated it when he threw to her face that she couldn’t give him more than she already did, “I told you from the start I’m not—“

“I remember~” He cut her off, his index finger resting against her lips, Claire wrapped her fingers around it and let her teeth bit on it.

“We are having fun, right?” She smiled, her eyes hoping to find some enthusiasm in his face.

Owen slowly smiled back and nodded his head. He had it bad for her and at this point, he would take whatever she had to offer. “Can I have a ride? I’m running late.” He nudged her.

Claire licked her lips and unlocked the passenger’s seat for him to slide in. Once inside, they both buckled up and Claire headed to their destination.

 

* * *

 

The Mercedes-Benz that InGen had provided the redhead was slowly parked into one of the couple spaces the building featured. Claire turned her car off and after unbuckling, she checked the time on her wristwatch. They were ten minutes late but to her relief, they were the first there. She had gotten a brief e-mail from her boss saying he had been caught up with Dr. Wu but will be driven over soon. The meeting had now been pushed over thirty minutes.

She smiled, so far it seemed she’d be on time after all, “The meeting was pushed, any idea how we can kill twenty minutes without moving from here?” She asked out loud, her eyes slowly moving up before facing Owen whom was grinning her way, already un buckling his seatbelt and pushing his seat back.

Claire giggled watching him leaning forward, his hand looking for the handle under the front side of her seat and slowly pulled it back. She carefully parted her legs feeling his hand moving up her calf. Owen chuckled and adjusting, he let his lips brush up her jawline, “come here, baby girl~”

“Yes, Daddy~” The redhead carefully moved around and straddled him, her hand finding the handle on the side of the seat, leaning it back lightly. Owen smiled up, his fingers brushing her long hair and tucking it behind her ear before connecting his lips with hers.

Claire moaned softly, feeling his teeth tenderly nibbling on her lower lip. She gulped, his lips slowly brushing down her throat while one of his hands traveled down her back and gently squeezed her butt cheek. She smiled against the kiss before deepening it. They started slowly, building up that urgency with each passing second.

Freckled hands massaged his firm abdomen before Claire pressed her breast gently against his chest. Owen groaned, both his hands now on her ass pushing her closer to him.

“Nng...hey there~” She wiggled softly straddling his lap, his erection pressing against her thigh.

“He is very happy to see you~” Owen groaned, his hands on her waist positioning her before they slowly move up her stomach and let them rest on her breasts. He didn’t lose a second before massaging them, softly squeezing them. He didn’t know what it was, but he had never felt a pair of boobs like hers.

Claire giggled and nibbling on his chin, she let her one hand blindly go looking for that handle again, she slowly leaned the seat farther down, “I want to play with it.” The redhead breathed desperately against his lips. She didn’t wait for permission and with that said, she undid his jeans. “Kiss me~” She moaned into Owen’s lips whom immediately did as told.

The man moaned with his throat at the touch of her warm fingers against the hard tip of his erection, his teeth biting on her lip before tilting his head back against the seat. The redhead’s lips kissing down his throat and nibbling on his Adam’s apple. His grip around her breasts tighten once Claire started to stroke him.

“You know...if it weren’t for the space limitation—“ She murmured once her lips were against his ear, the tip of her tongue poking into it. “I would kneel down and suck on it, let you choke me with it.” She teased him.

Owen forgot how to talk after that confession, but the way his cock throb against her fingers let her know how good that sounded and how he wouldn’t stop her if she tried it.

“God~!” He finally managed to moan out, his hips adjusting on that car seat while her hand kept pumping his shaft, “baby girl...” He murmured, his hands undoing the first three buttons of her blouse before pulling it out of her skirt. He kissed the bits of naked skin of her breasts and licked up between them up to her collarbone.

His hands traveling on the side of her thighs under her skirt, his fingers ready to pull her panties off and give her what she wanted.

“Easy, cowboy....” She teased him, they didn’t have time for that. Not that it matter, since the twenty minutes were up even if she hadn’t noticed. “But you put a pin on that, you’ll be able to pull them off, rip them apart, or do as you please with them tonight... how does that sound?” She murmured pecking his lips, she wanted him. She wanted to feel him deep and rough.

Owen gulped and nodded his head, “I’m fucking you all night long, you hear me...” He howled, curving his hips up at the way her fingers felt around his cock and how she was increasing the speed.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Daddy~” She kissed him softly, leaning down against him while his hands squeezed her butt cheeks tightly.

He let his tongue express how hungry he was for her, how desperate to feel the wetness between her folds and how the barrier her panties had between their bodies was driving him nuts.

It was a loud tap against the window what made the redhead jump and hit her head with the top of the car, “Shit—-!” She pulled her hand out of Owen’s jeans and rolled back to her seat.

Owen’s eyes huge while he zipped his jeans up, the view of the park’s owner outside the car enough to calm his throbbing erection and hide down.

“Claire~” Simon sang teasing her, shaking his index finger at her. “We are waiting for you, Claire.” He tapped the window again, the redhead was buttoning her blouse and fixing her hair.

“Can you hand me some pocketbac please?” She asked Owen while refreshing her lipstick through the rearview mirror, “it’s in my purse.”

Owen started looking around for it, finally finding it behind the driver’s seat where they had placed it to get it out of the way. Claire cleaned her hands and in two minutes was stepping out of the car along with Owen before fixing her blouse and skirt.

“Sir.” Owen nodded and walked ahead of them, letting her have some privacy with the boss not sure what he was going to tell her about the little behavior they had been caught in.

“Mr. Masrani...” Claire was blushing red and nibbling on her lower lip, “I—“

“You should know better than anyone that this is not appropriate in park premises and during work hours.” He reminded her. He had never had any sort of disciplinary concerns with the redhead before.

“Yes, sir.” She frowned. If only he knew that her office had seen it and heard it all by then. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She was very careful with her choice of words. Was she sorry it had happened? Absolutely not, she was wearing a pair of soaked panties that gave her away. She was just sorry they had been caught.

“We will talk this further later.” He nodded, letting her walk ahead up to the conference room where the rest of the attendees were patiently waiting.

 

* * *

 

The motive of the meeting was to have the side InGen project on the raptors be synced with their already well established park. Each project very independent from one another, even if the behavior analysis Owen was working on had nothing to do with their attractions in the park, the paddock— which will soon be handed over to him, was still in the island and its expenses would come out of the park’s budget.

Claire knew she had no saying in this. She had an annual budget and now she had to include the paddock’s maintenance, food for four medium size predators, and assigned some cleaning staff to it. So instead of getting mad that she had to do this without even having clearance to know what the project was about, she was getting distracted with something else, or better say... someone else.

The redhead was sitting at one end of the wooden table, Owen was at the corner on her right. Everything had started when the sticky feeling he had left in her kept getting her distracted.

Claire had her phone under the table, the bright of the screen all the way down. Years of sending e-mails from her cellphone were finally playing off. She was able to type on the keyboard without looking, her eyes focus on the meeting going on.

“I can feel the tip of your cock slowly fucking me...what are you going to do about that?” She looked down for a second, just to make sure she had typed everything correctly and autocorrect wasn’t about to play her some tricks. She pressed send. Once Owen’s cellphone buzzed against the table, she nibbled on her lower lip.

He unlocked it, the redhead smiling watching him choke. The rest of the table turned to look at him. The man beside him gently patting his back thinking that would help, “I’m fine now, thanks.” He nodded before clearing his throat and reaching out for his glass of water and gulped almost half of it.

His eyes fell on the redhead who was pretending to focus her attention on the person who was talking, “make sure I bury it deep inside your pussy...” He could play this game, and hopefully better than her.

Claire had her phone resting on her lap, she didn’t move her eyes from the meeting until it buzzed. The redhead casually looked down and smiled reading his response. “I wish you could reach under the table and finger me, I’d do it myself but what’s the fun in that...when you are right there?”

After a few seconds her sight went back to paying attention and even asked a question about the matter. “Don’t get me wrong, that pussy is **_mine_** , you leave me no other alternative but to encourage you on it.”

Owen brushed his fingers through the back of his neck, “If you see me closing my eyes, just know that’s because you have me dripping, that it will slip in smoothly...and suddenly, one finger wouldn’t do.”

“If you were looking to wake it up and build a tent of its own, you succeeded” He shifted, the redhead giggling watching him reached under the table with his hand.

“Can I help?” She texted back. After about a minute, Owen widen his eyes, he coughed and cleared his throat. He felt his body pushing the chair closer against the table and sitting on the edge of his chair. Claire had dropped her heel, her foot had slid under his balls, wiggling them playfully.

She had to push her chair against the table, also. Those toes sneakily massaging his balls. Owen parter his legs the best he could and fought really hard not to tilt his head back and just gave in.

Claire slid so she could sit at the edge of her chair, mirroring him. That barefoot of hers blindly feeling around the hard on he was trying to keep down.

Owen reached out for her foot and gently massage it before releasing it. The redhead brushed it through his inner thighs and kept playing it over the tight bulge that had formed under his jeans.

After five minutes, Owen abruptly pushed his chair back, stealing everyone’s attention once again. “Please excuse me.” He apologized and ran off out of that conference room.

Mr. Masrani turned to look at the redhead. She had already slid her heel back on. She nibbled on the tap of her pen and shrugged casually, but still unable to hide the mischievous side smirk in her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my awesome editor-in-chief SarynotSary for proof-reading <3

Just like any enterprise, Jurassic World constantly offered its employees all sorts of capacitations to help them develop their skills and encourage growth within the company. In most cases, these courses were optional unless administration or Human Resources found it crucial for employees to attend a specific one for any matter that needed reinforcement. 

The constant incidents regarding the employees’ neglect when approaching assets, had been what had Operations Manager Claire Dearing and their legal advisor at the park’s medical facility. Their youngest Stygimoloch was a little temperamental and despite being a herbivore, this asset had proven time and time again to be very instinctive and wouldn’t hesitate to head butt someone if she felt like it. 

A recent personnel rotation had a guy with three broken ribs on a hospital bed. He was used to cleaning the petting zoo — it wasn’t called ‘Gentle Giants’ for nothing — after all, those babies wouldn’t harm a fly; but he had stupidly ignored the warning on the gate advising to be cautious when entering the arena. 

Unfortunately for this guy, both Claire and the legal advisor were more interested in protecting the integrity of the workplace rather than his well being. He hadn’t died, that’s all that mattered to them. The injured employee had been handed a handbook before his induction back when he had first joined Jurassic World; the book had a general description on asset behavior, therefore the little incident was indeed the guy’s fault, having approached the dinosaur without the recommended caution. 

Claire agreed to set up several ‘refreshers’ on how to approach the assets. She, of course, found this aggravating since it was going to consume a lot of her time to schedule this course for every single employee, as she needed to make precise timetables based on all their shifts. After all, the park still needed some personnel at the attractions while some others were attending the courses.

The redhead was now locked up in her office, sitting on the edge of her desk with Owen trapped between her legs while he made sure his lips tasted every inch of her neck and her cleavage, his hands slowly running up her thighs under her skirt. It was very evident to him that her mind was a little distracted and she wasn’t really caught up in the moment. “Is everything okay?” He finally pulled back. 

Claire nibbled on one of her nails and nodded, after a few seconds she sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry.” She shot him a sad look and hopped off her desk. She fetched the old employees handbook she had on her desk — it was the one she had gotten back when she had officially been hired in 2005. She fixed her skirt and sat down on the couch. 

Owen followed her and gently caressed her lap, “I got one exactly like that, too; read it once, handed the stupid form, and I have no idea where it is now.” He confessed. 

Claire smiled softly and, leaning close, she nuzzled his neck and took in his scent. “I know...I thought this thing had information on all assets.” She sighed and dropped the book onto the table in front of the couch. She was thinking it was time for an update, Owen had just made her realize they had been printing the same book for seven years or so. 

“You know it’s no secret that one of your ‘ _assets_ ’ decided to go bowling with one of the cleaning guys.” He ran his fingers through her hair and set his hazel eyes on her, hoping she’d turn and make eye contact with him. 

“You are a dinosaur behaviorist, aren’t you?” She tilted her head back, letting it rest over his shoulder. The way her green eyes were looking at him, told him she was about to ask him a huge favor. And god, he didn’t know what the favor was, but there was no chance in hell he could ever deny anything to those adorable freckles and hypnotizing eyes.

Owen nodded softly, watching her lean over and feeling her hand run around his neck while she brought him down for a kiss. Claire let her lips smack soundly against his, her tongue tasting his in a kiss that left him speechless and humming to himself after she pulled back. 

“How would you like to lead our personnel into a course about dinosaur safety?” She asked with a flirty smile, her fingers keeping his mind distracted while they roamed across his chest. 

“Um—“ He parted his lips just to feel hers pressed against them, manipulating him into agreeing immediately. 

 

* * *

 

It had taken Claire a couple of days to synchronize every single one of her employees into different time slots for them to participate to the mandatory dinosaur safety courses that were held throughout the week. As always, she had managed to impress her boss and owner of the park, Simon Masrani, with whom she had discussed this over the phone. His demand for her to be an integral part of the capacitation had her attending one of the courses a day. Masrani didn’t care which one — she could adjust that to her own itinerary — but he felt it was important for their staff to see her involved in the matter, to understand that Jurassic World made employee safety their top priority and always made sure every small incident never happened again. 

That’s how, that Wednesday afternoon, Claire had ended up in the back of the large lecture room in which Owen was holding his Dinosaur Safety course. This was the third time that week she was listening to him explaining the same things to different groups of people. About seventy employees were gathered in there, passing one another an attendance sheet, on which each of them wrote their employee ID, department, name, and signature. 

Claire kept checking her wristwatch and rubbing her forehead every five minutes. It was ridiculous that her boss thought she had any spare time to waste in that stupid course. Owen, on his part, was finding her a little more distracting than the previous days. She was wearing an olive green dress that was working wonders for her curves and she kept running her fingers through her hair. On top of it all, she looked like she wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything, which for some reason he always found extremely sexy on her. 

The tension among the employees was dense because of her presence there, which made the course less interactive than the ones she didn’t attend. Every single one of them felt like they couldn’t flinch or even breathe or she’d call them out on it. It was the usual behavior every staff member had when in presence of a demanding boss. 

They were all taking notes on the few suggestions Owen offered, when the clicking of her heels moving from one corner of the room to the opposite window made them all freeze. The former Navy man chuckled noticing this, he had heard people addressing her as many things and complaining about how intimidating she was, but he had never imagined it was like this. 

“What’s so amusing, Mr. Grady?” Claire, like he had predicted, was not in the mood for anything, his little chuckle included. 

Owen laughed and shook his head, “Nothing, nothing, Miss Dearing” He teased. 

Green eyes slowly looked up from her wrist watch to fall on his, “I think it is time for a break. Please be back in exactly ten minutes.” She demanded. 

Owen rested against the desk and watched how all of them marched out of the room like little dutiful soldiers, beyond glad they could take a break and finally breathe, away from their boss’ presence. He hadn’t seen anything like this since his days in the Navy. 

Once the last person left, he closed the door and went back to his previous position against the desk. He patted the top of it so she could join him. Claire arched an eyebrow and shook her head. Owen shrugged and casually stood up, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he inched closer to her. He leaned against the window and, reaching out, he took her hand in his. He played with her fingers for a second before pulling her closer. 

“Why the long face?” He tilted his head and let his other hand brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Because this is a snoozefest and a waste of _my_ time.” She bluntly confessed, pulling away from his touch and taking her hand back. 

“Ouch.” Owen laughed. “You should come to my other ones, they’re lit!” He defended himself. “Actually, you know what— don’t. Or they will also turn into a snoozefest.”  He smirked. 

Claire pushed his shoulders and crossed her arms across her chest. He laughed and, hugging her waist, Owen pulled her close to lean against him. “C’mon, baby girl, it won’t kill you to interact a little with them, loosen up a bit~” 

The redhead bit on her lower lip and let her fingers play with the collar of his shirt, his hands keeping her steady against his frame, “How? You want to do a little roleplay and show them how you can tame me?” She teased him. 

“I’ll tame you alright.” He grinned, his hands now caressing her arms. “But only once this is over and we make it to my bungalow.” He suggested. 

“You know what would be great medicine for the headache I have?” Claire let her eyes fall to his lips as she bit on hers.

“Say it and it’s done.” He offered a cheeky smile.

“Feel your fingers slowly sliding up around my thighs and feel them clawing firmly onto my ass...” She confessed with a light whisper against his ear, making him gulp. Claire pulled back slowly just in time before the door was pushed open and one of the attendees came back.

The operations manager check her wrist watch, there were five minutes still left of their break so she wondered what this girl was doing back in the room. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting, I just wanted to chat a bit with you before the others were back. I know you have a Scrambler and I’ve been wanting to get a bike so… you know.” The young brunette shrugged with a smile on her face. 

Claire snorted and looked away, waiting for Owen to brush this woman off. She crossed her arms against her chest and slowly turned her attention back to the girl, “Please, come back in five minutes with all the others.” The redhead dismissed her after a second of dead silence. For some reason, the fact that Owen hadn’t rejected her subtle invitation upset her a little, and knowing that she didn’t have any right to feel this way upset her even more. 

Just like Claire had requested, Owen’s class was back exactly ten minutes after she had dismissed them. He waited until everybody was back on their seats and turned his gaze over to Claire, who was no longer standing in the back but in the opposite corner instead, still by the window but at the front, conveniently where she could watch that brunette face to face. 

“So, do you guys have any questions so far?” The man wondered before he could resume his course with the material he had prepared for them. Everybody glanced over to Claire, who was lost in her own thoughts while looking out the window. This was the crucial moment where they all knew they should ask questions, so their boss could see they were indeed paying attention, but at the same time they were too intimidated by her to ask anything. 

The only one who raised her hand was the brunette from earlier. “Yes, Shirley?” Owen asked, conveniently reading her name on the paper nameplate he had asked them to sign at the beginning of the course. 

“For how long have you and Ms. Dearing been sleeping together?” She smiled. 

Owen froze for a second, not expecting that one, while the rest of the class broke their uncomfortable silence and started teasing them. “SILENCE.” Claire demanded, inching towards the brunette who had already gotten under her nerves. 

“Shirley Sullivan~” The redhead took a deep breath and slowly picked that piece of paper with her first name on it, “gyrosphere mechanic, correct?” No wonder she had balls of steel, this one. She stood tall beside her desk. Claire Dearing was guilty of not knowing every single one of her employees by name and job description, but she had learnt those of the ones in the classes she would partake in. 

“Your question was completely out of subject and very disrespectful, not only for Mr. Grady and myself, but also for your peers. The answer to that would be none of your business whatsoever, and your assumption, even if very misguided, is completely inappropriate.” Claire let her green eyes penetrate the brunette’s blue ones but it was evident she was possibly the only person in that room (aside from Owen) who wasn’t intimidated by her.

Shirley nodded letting the big boss know she understood and then she fixed her eyes on Owen, allowing him to see her smile. 

Claire found an empty desk on the back and waited there for all the attendees to leave the room once the lecture was over, focused on her cellphone while she typed a few e-mails and caught up with work. She slowly looked up after her ears took in the conversation that the mechanic and Owen were having at the front of the room. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat with the purpose of interrupting their oh so deep and interesting talk about engines, tires, or whatever people interested in mechanics talked about. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Sullivan but shouldn’t you go back and resume your daily activities?” The redhead wondered with an icy glare that would never take ‘no’ for an answer. The park was a busy work environment, thus she was positive the brunette had a lot of things she should be doing instead of chit-chatting with Owen. 

Shirley looked back over her shoulder to face the redhead and nodded, “I’ll talk to you later...” The brunette rested her hand on Owen’s bicep and with a smile she headed out of the lecture room.

“What?” Owen wondered with an amused smirk on his face, Claire sitting in the back, pursing her lips with a deep frown between her brows. 

 

* * *

 

Claire was walking down Main Street on her way to her office, her eyes on her iPhone while she typed away. “I’m craving a lollipop, you know where I can get one?” The way she was biting on her lip and lightly blushing were the only necessary elements for those who couldn’t read her screen to know this was not work related. “Miss Dearing?” A man who was out of breath interrupted her. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He chuckled, his hand on his stomach. The redhead locked her screen and brought her eyes up, her attention on him. The text she was about to send Owen would have to wait.

She tilted her head and reached out for the paperwork the maintenance supervisor needed her to sign. “This needs to be approved today or the construction materials will be shipped back to mainland.” He explained while his boss went through the papers she was about to sign. 

“Did you make sure it’s all in good condition and exactly like you ordered it?” She double checked, reading down the order to make sure it was the same list she had pre-approved a couple of weeks ago. “You know what happened last time...” She arched an eyebrow while taking the pen the supervisor was offering. 

The guy nodded and promised everything was as needed before the redhead signed the order so their supplier could get paid. She handed him the paperwork back, her eyes already distracted by what was happening behind him. She took a couple of steps forward and tilted her head while she focused her eyes on the Weston outdoors tables a few feet away from her. 

Owen and Shirley had finished lunch and were now playing around with what Claire thought looked like a bike carburetor. The redhead couldn’t tell if they were cleaning it or putting it back together but that little detail didn’t matter to her at the moment. 

She brought her cellphone up so she could call Zara, the iMessage app still open on her screen with the text she was about to send to Owen. She deleted that and after dialling her assistant, she rested her iPhone against her ear.

“I need Shirley Sullivan’s file on my desk please. I’m on my way to my office.” She requested. It was time for Claire Dearing to start getting familiar with her employees.

The redhead took a deep breath, aware that her jealousy was making her blood boil. She fixed her dress and casually walked past their table, Owen’s hazel eyes unable to miss her. They were like magnets following her until she turned and walked up to the Innovation Center. 

The man casually pulled his cellphone out of the front pocket of his jeans and set it on the table, expecting Claire to text him so he could meet her upstairs for her lunch break like they occasionally did. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my editor in chief SarynotSary whom is just the best!

Claire Dearing knew Owen Grady wasn’t really her property, and that their connection was purely sexual, but there was something about watching another woman touching him that triggered a possessive nature in her. Not that he was doing anything with Shirley — the Gyrosphere Mechanic from California — But the Operations Manager had done some research, and now she knew everything the girl’s file had to tell. Claire felt like she needed to put a warning out there, let Shirley know that Owen was off limits, and the woman he was sleeping with wasn’t planning on sharing him anytime soon.

That night, after a long day at work, Owen and Claire had ended up in the bathtub he had installed in his bungalow. He had her wrapped up in his strong arms, while she rested her back against his chest. Claire had her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side, feeling his lips gently peppering kisses on her skin. She let out a soft moan, her freckled hands traveling across his legs, which were bent up, hugging her hips. 

Claire smiled and, tilting her head further back, she brushed her nose against his cheek, her soapy hand reaching around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. “I really needed this...thanks.” She offered softly. It had been his idea to fix her a bath and help her relax.

“I think I know how you could pay me back...” He murmured, nibbling on her chin  before pecking her lips soundly. 

“How…?” She moaned feeling his hands moving up her abdomen under the water and gently massaging her breasts.

“By staying over tonight.” He smiled, his lips kissing her softly after feeling her pull away a little; she always did that before saying no to something. “C’mon...baby girl~” 

Claire sighed and let her eyes fall on his for a moment. He was always asking for her to sleep over whenever they ended in his bungalow late at night. She smiled softly and, nibbling on her lower lip, this time around, she nodded. 

“Yeah~” He was so thrilled, it was impossible not to giggle and admit it was kinda cute. 

“But no pouting when I leave early tomorrow.” She demanded. After all, she’d have to go back to her place to shower and change before work. 

“Okay, but next time you can come prepared and bring an overnight bag and stuff.”

“Feeling ambitious, aren’t we?” She bit on her lower lip before tasting his own. She moaned into his mouth and let out the tip of her tongue to kiss him deeply. “The water is getting cold… How about you do something about that~” She suggested mischievously, feeling his hands running around her thighs. 

“I have the perfect solution, baby girl...” He groaned, letting his middle finger slowly push between her folds and slide deep inside her. Claire rolled her hips forward and rested her head back against his shoulder, as his rough long finger gently fucked her. 

Owen and Claire only ever used the bathtub for foreplay, so once his finger had made her warm juices drip down her soft walls, they moved to his bed, his sheets quickly getting soaked, since they hadn’t even bothered drying off before continuing what they had started in the tub. 

They were now recovering from that first round. Owen had kept his arms steady and tight around her, while both their hearts managed to slow down and their lungs were finally able to catch a breath. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, while Claire adjusted under those soaked sheets and let her nose brush against his neck. She started to leave gentle kisses all over it until she found a perfect spot. 

Owen rested his head against his pillow, feeling her frame shift against his: her lips were now on a mission. She took some time on that spot, kissing, sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned softly in response to each groan he released. It took a few seconds for his skin to start turning red, a little bruise growing on the side of his neck. 

He bit on his lower lip, feeling her hand gently tease his earlobe while she sucked on his flesh, his large hand slowly sliding down her back until it found her ass. Owen squeezed her butt cheek hard, making her giggle.

“What are you doing there, doll?” He wondered.

“Leaving a reminder that YOU come to ME.” She murmured firmly once her love bite was throbbing on his neck. She smiled proudly before he nodded in agreement, letting his lips suck hers into a passionate kiss. 

 

* * *

 

The first one to notice the possessive mark on Owen’s neck was Barry. The former Navy man hadn’t even bothered to hide it. He thought it was sexy, just thinking back to that image of Claire sucking on his neck, claiming his cock, was making him harden in his pants. 

Barry was chuckling, sure that Owen was smart enough to understand this wasn’t just Claire’s way to keep the pest away, but also for him to know he had a leash on and wasn’t allowed to play with anyone but her. 

“I see you lost your balls last night...” Barry teased him. 

Owen snorted before looking at his friend and shrugging. “It’s sexy when chicks suck on you. As to _where_ they suck, well, that’s just a small detail.” 

“So the big boss did this to you, huh?” Barry smirked, guessing it had been Claire doing the turf marking, judging by how Owen was acting. 

“Yeah~” Owen admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He knew where this conversation was heading; his balls were peacefully resting in his briefs, thank you very much. 

“You son of a bitch!” Barry nudged him, already thinking his friend was about to become a war zone for the operations manager and the hot mechanic that came to hang out with Owen and the raptors from time to time. 

“So? She’s a little possessive.” Owen shrugged casually. 

“Aren’t you two _just_ having sex?” Barry curved an eyebrow. 

“Yeah...I don’t see why she should do that, really.” Owen rolled his eyes. “Plus, it’s not like she has any reason to feel threatened.”

“We all know your dick belongs to her, anyways.” Barry chuckled.

“Who is ‘we’?” The Navy man narrowed his eyes. 

“The girls and I, of course.” Barry teased, Blue standing right beside Owen, offering a chirp. “So, Shirley…”

“I don’t care for her like that.” Owen shrugged before hearing his friend snort.

“So why do you keep her around, then?” 

“What? Now I can’t have a lady friend without wanting to sleep with her?” 

“A lady friend...” Barry laughed.

“You know what I mean!” Owen chuckled. “Besides, it’s kind of a turn on to see Claire be so possessive.” He added, licking his lips. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Claire to find that insufferable mechanic hanging out with Owen by the churros kart near Weston’s. Owen was holding the thickest and largest churro the vendor had offered. The thing was so stuffed, it was dripping dulce de leche from its tip. 

The redhead hugged the files she was carrying against her chest and stood by the ice-cream kart a few feet away from them. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to read their body language. She groaned to herself, realizing how jealous this was making her feel. It annoyed her. 

However, a small smirk started to slowly curve on her lips, watching that brunette examine the hickey Claire had left on Owen the night before. It gave her great satisfaction to watch the mechanic frown and tilt her head while Owen seemed to be explaining something to her. It was very fulfilling to know that the little bruise had successfully delivered the message: Back off, bitch. Claire meant business. 

Her victory didn’t last long, though. She gasped and grew furious the moment Owen nodded to something Shirley had asked. Her green eyes took in the image of the young brunette slowly leaning close and letting the tip of her tongue lick the dripping white substance off the thick churro Owen was holding, before she gave it a bite. 

Claire pursed her lips and scoffed at how stupid he looked, shooting daggers at the other woman. It was the Latino woman selling ice-cream that made her jump back to reality. 

“Word on the street is that she’s crushing really hard on him.” She didn’t waste time to share some gossip. Women loved gossip, and latinas even more.

“What do you mean?” Claire turned her attention to the vendor and tilted her head. 

“They hang out all the time and we all have been keeping a tab on them... and she’s the one who is always looking for him.” The lady didn’t know, but that made Claire ease up a little. “Not that we blame her, I mean he’s a dish.” 

Claire blushed lightly, unable voice how she agreed on that. “Wh-what else have you seen?” Claire managed to ask casually, trying not to sound too interested in the topic.

The woman shrugged, “Just that she’s thirsty for him.” She looked down, trying to explain to her boss what she meant with her eyes. “And looks like she won’t give up until she gets it. Tough chick that one, let me tell you.” 

Claire cleared her throat after feeling like she was choking, and with a nod she excused herself. 

“Mr. Grady—a word?” The redhead interrupted them. She snatched that disgusting churro away from him and gave it to Shirley. She started walking ahead of him, Owen following her like a puppy would his master. 

She turned around in a narrow alley between restaurants and waited for him there, “Hey, is everything okay?” He wondered. 

Claire didn’t let him say anything more and didn’t reply, either. She abruptly pushed him against the large alley-dumpster and kissed him hard. He didn’t fight it, instead he let his hands fall on her ass, almost as if testing the waters. Owen squeezed both her butt cheeks, feeling her tongue demand he kissed her roughly. 

She pulled on him a little and led him towards a door by the dumpster. Once she opened it, she pushed him into the room.

Once inside, Claire looked around the room while Owen pulled the cord hanging from the ceiling to turn the lightbulb on. She didn’t waste any time and started pulling his shirt out of his pants and let her fingers be quick to unzip them and pull them down. 

“Woah, not here...” He found time to tease her. “There’s a broom right next to us.” He chuckled, referring to that one time they were starting this and she’d said she was not going to do it next to a broom.

She grabbed the broom and threw it to the other side of the room “Say the magic words, Daddy...and I’m on my knees.” She breathed heaving against his lips.

“You are all my cock needs.” He growled in anticipation.

“Good boy...” She nodded and pushed him so he could fall onto a mountain of plastic bags they kept in there. They didn’t know what they were filled with, but it was soft enough for them. 

Claire managed to pull his pants and his briefs down to his ankles and rest on her belly against that bed of plastic bags. She adjusted between his legs and slowly let her fingers curl around his throbbing erection. She moaned softly, letting the tip of her tongue roll up the head of his dick before she gently allowed her lips to nibble on it. 

“God~” He grunted, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting the alerted nerves running through his thick shaft control him and drive the pleasure her lips were igniting. 

 

* * *

 

Claire had spent the past couple of hours in a very important three-way conference video call between Simon Masrani, who was back at InGen’s head quarters, and some of their most important stock market investors in Japan. It was now almost 11:30pm for the operations manager, since the meeting had taken place at one in the afternoon for their clients. 

It had been a very stressful call, they were always pushing for innovation and for attractions that would keep their interest in order to keep investing in their stock market. Masrani almost never pressured Claire, knowing she was capable of handling herself around very old fashioned men like the board of directors they had just hung up on. 

The redhead was disconnecting everything around the large glass table in the room and putting everything away so she could just go home. She hung up the Avaya plugged to the sixty inch screen on one end of the room and started folding cables so she could put her laptop back in its case.

The sound of her cellphone buzzing on that glass table made her reach for it. She immediately smiled reading it was Owen. He was wondering if it was okay to sneak into the Innovation Center and bring her some dinner. 

She shook her head: there was a reason why Claire had been avoiding this kind of things since the moment they had started sleeping together; they were fuck buddies and they didn’t eat together or cuddle after sex — she had already let the latter happen the previous night when he had convinced her to stay over. 

After a couple of minutes of thinking it through, Claire agreed. She was hungry after all, and didn’t have the energy to stop by the resort’s kitchen to see if they could send something up to her suite. 

The operations manager had already brought the electronic blinds down, covering every single window in the room, including the glass wall facing the hallway. Food was prohibited in that area and the last thing she needed was someone snitching on her about something so meaningless. 

It had taken Owen ten minutes to manage to sneak around and meet with Claire. He set the food he had brought with him on the opposite corner to the television. That way, in case they spilled something, nothing would get damaged. 

He inched close to the beautiful redhead and kissed her soundly. She didn’t waste time before allowing her lips to trail down his neck and let her hands feel those strong pectorals over his shirt. 

“You know what I’ve been wanting to do since you left me in that dirty supply closet?” He murmured, feeling her lips brush up his throat and nibble on his chin. 

She looked up and locked her eyes with his. “Don’t say it...” She teased, her index fingertip slipping down both his lips. She bit on her own, watching Owen take her finger between his teeth. “Show me....” 

His hands fell on her waist and gently pinned her frame against the table, her ass pressed up against the edge. She breathed slowly, eyeing how his fingers slowly undid one button of her blouse at a time, revealing the black lacy bra she was wearing that day. 

Owen leaned closer, one hand on the small of her back guiding her to bend backwards and rest her back against the table. He let his lips kiss her gently before they traveled down her chest and between her breasts. He kept peppering kisses down her abdomen before slowly moving back up. 

“Are you done for today, doll?” He mumbled, his lips nibbling on the flesh that her bra failed to cover. He groaned, feeling his cock already throbbing in his pants for her. He didn’t know what it was, but he simply couldn’t get enough of her. 

His body wasn’t the only one reacting, Claire stood back straight and blushed. She let her hands slowly run around his neck letting her fingers get lost in his hair. 

“You should stick your hand under my skirt, get familiar with what you do to me...” She murmured. 

Owen smirked and in one move, he pulled her up and let her sit on the pristine table. She parted her legs so he could feel the heat that was starting to grow between them. He slid his hands along the side of her thighs and, finding her ass, he pulled her closer to the edge. 

She leaned forward, letting her lips kiss his slowly but deeply. They both moaned in harmony, his fingers now feeling the warm skin of her inner thighs. He reached out with one of his fingers and, pushing her panties to the side, he let it slide between her folds. She was dripping wet for his thick cock. 

“Nng... baby girl, for how long do I have you?” He asked while unzipping his jeans. He wanted to make sure she was truly done for the day. 

“Long enough for you to have me on this table and leave me thinking about nothing else but how you feel deep inside me.” She looked down at the thick cock he was holding in his hand, now that both his jeans and his briefs were down his ankles. 

She whimpered in anticipation of feeling him fuck her. “I like it when you get bossy...” Owen gently pulled her skirt up a bit and slowly brought her panties down, removing them from her ankles and dropping them to the ground. “You got this bad boy up and throbbing all day...” 

Claire bit on her lower lip, pulling him closer by his shirt. “Don’t make me wait, Daddy…” She begged kissing him softly. 

“Imma show you who’s in charge here, baby girl.” He let his finger slowly caress her jawline. Owen watched her nod eagerly. “Show me, Daddy...” She moaned into his lips before letting the tip of her tongue slide into his mouth.

Resting against the glass table, Claire bent her legs up, watching him slide between them. He took hold of her feet and, once his cock was perfectly aligned with her pussy, he thrusted his hips up, feeling how his thick shaft sliced its way between those tight wet folds. 

Claire arched her back and cried out in pleasure. Owen was thrusting in and out of her at a moderate speed, almost like he was in a hurry. She had already made him erupt back at the supply closet, but it hadn’t been enough. He wanted to hear her scream his name and beg him for mercy. 

Her moans were loud and the way they echoed in that room was driving Owen crazy. He had settled with a pace that had her unable to finish one groan before she was starting another one. 

“Fuck me harder, baby...” She begged him, before crying out at the sudden change of speed. 

Claire was going crazy on that table. He was too far for her to be able to reach out and kiss him. She also needed to find something to hold onto while he boned her roughly and fast. 

A high pitched moan left her lips with each thrust she felt through her core. She was enjoying this a lot and so was he. Owen let go of her feet and pulled her closer so he could go harder. “Scream my name, baby girl...” he demanded. 

An old fashioned ring calling started to fill the room. Claire had forgotten to turn her laptop off before letting Owen distract her, and so she figured there was someone out there who thought she was still working. 

The redhead ignored the call. Even if her laptop was still online, it didn’t mean she was available. 

Claire smiled once the stupid ringing stopped. She pulled herself up enough to be able to reach Owen and kiss him desperately. He slid his fingertips up her thigh and pulled it up straight, resting it against his chest while he kept fucking her. 

“I need you...” Claire begged, feeling his arms wrapped around her one leg he had against his chest. 

“Scream my name...I said.” He could feel his balls slapping against her skin now, going as hard as he could, in and out, as fast as his body allowed him to. 

“FUCK!” She cried out and abruptly pushed him away from her with her foot, noticing the room of Japanese men staring at the screen with that annoying deadpan stare they seemed to have for everything.

Little did she know that consistent ringing had been the conference call, alerting her that it was still connected and calling back the last parties she had interacted with. 

Claire turned her laptop around and hung up the conference call. On his attempt to help, Owen tripped over his jeans on his way to unplugging the screen from the power outlet. 

“Are you okay?” She covered her mouth.

Owen nodded, “Yeah I’m fine.” He assured her while pulling his briefs and jeans back up. 

“God.” Claire covered her face with her hands, she knew she was definitely in deep shit now. 

Owen inched closer. He looked down at her panties still on the floor and, noticing that Claire had her face covered, he stole them and pushed them into the front pocket of his jeans. 

“Hey~” he gently held both her hands and, pulling them away from her face, he kissed her forehead softly. Claire slowly hugged his chest with one arm while she nibbled on her nails in the other, her eyes fixed on her iPhone screen lighting up, announcing her boss was calling.

Claire hid her face in Owen’s chest and kept ignoring it for as long as she could. 

The buzzing against the glass never stopped, Simon leaving one missed call after another, insisting for her to pick up the call. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my editor in Chief <3

It had taken some serious convincing to have Claire take a walk with Owen, but he’d figured it would do her some good to get some fresh air and try to calm down before her one-on-one with Masrani. 

It had been two days since their little incident in the conference room and her boss had booked an entire hour in her itinerary so they could have a chat during his next visit— one that she figured it would have been a better option to do this over the phone: at least, that way, he wouldn’t have to see her face and how embarrassed she would be. 

“I’m never having sex again!” Claire insisted while she and Owen held hands walking down the busy streets of Jurassic World. 

Owen had jumped out of his seat, begging her not to take such drastic measures, after the first time she had said it, two nights ago; but now, he found himself just wanting to help her assimilate the embarrassment and come to terms with it.

“Then we will just hold hands like this and skip around.” He teased her before pulling her close, feeling her arms circling his waist. She smiled faintly at his suggestion and shook her head. 

“This is so messed up.” She whined. She hadn’t been able to think about anything else but those few seconds of realization that an entire board of Japanese men were watching Owen fuck her on that table. “He is going to fire me, I know.” She couldn’t even imagine what Simon would tell her. 

Not even two weeks ago, he had caught her in the company’s car giving the same man a hand job on the passengers seat. That one time, Masrani had been very firm on how he needed her to keep her integrity on check. Hundreds of employees looked up to her and anyone could have seen them, and if so, the whole island would have never seen the end of it. Not to mention her reputation: the one thing she had worked so hard to build would come crumbling down in a heartbeat. 

Owen frowned, his hand massaging her shoulder, before he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Come on, let’s get you some sugar.” He said softly. He could see how she was paler than usual and completely out of it. 

Claire nodded and followed him to the closest snack stand. He bought a half blue berry, half cherry slushy and took a sip from it before offering it to her. 

“Can we sit down please?” She rested her hand on her belly, feeling like she was going to throw up at any minute. 

Owen nodded and pulled her up to sit on the edge of the four feet brick garden wall by the snack stand. He stood in front of her, and slid between her legs. Owen brought the slushy to her lips and succeeded on having her take a couple of sips. 

The Operations Manager sighed and placed the cup on the wall next to her. She looked down, nibbling on her lower lip. She then slowly raised her gaze, feeling his hands brushing her long red hair softly. “What are you even doing here, anyways?” She felt her voice cracking. 

Owen frowned, not really following. 

“It’s not like you owe me anything.” She chuckled and looked away. “You can just bail and leave me to deal with this on my own.” She licked her lips. They were fuck buddies after all, no strings attached. 

He shook his head and sighed. “I couldn’t abandon you like this. I mean, sure you’ll be the one getting the punch...but the least I can do is have your back and hold you so it doesn’t knock you out.” He shrugged. 

Claire smiled faintly and nodded. “Thanks—“ Owen cut her off once his lips brushed against hers and kissed her lovingly. 

She pulled back and let her eyes meet his for a second, returning the soft smile Owen was offering. 

“Besides, I was there for the fun, it’s only fair I stay for the consequences.” He added. 

“It helps.” She admitted, her hands caressing his chest gently. “That you are here.” She muttered. Owen smirked and gently let his hands caress her lap, slipping closer between her legs and allowing his lips to kiss her gently. 

Claire felt her hands move around his neck and pull him closer while their lips kissed lovingly. Owen moaned, feeling how those sweet lips were kissing him very differently this time. His hands slipped around her hips while their lip lock grew deeper.

“Um…sorry…Miss Dearing?” The man in charge of the snack cart was nervously clearing his throat a few inches away from the couple. “There’s a guest complaining… about the… PDA.” 

Owen laughed but cleared his throat once he saw Claire’s discomfort. “You gotta be kidding me...” She rolled her eyes. “Who is it?”

“That lady came to me, told me the couple hiding behind the stand were behaving… inappropriately.” He blushed. This was very uncomfortable for him, after all she was his boss and he was in no position to tell her how to behave — Claire shouldn’t put him in that position either, but here she was...unconsciously digging a deeper hole around her. 

Claire groaned against her hands, covering her face before she took a deep breath. She hopped down the wall and started to walk towards the woman. “Wait, what are you doing?” Owen tried to stop her but she really wasn’t in the mood. 

The operations manager brushed Owen’s grip off her arm and took a deep breath before finally coming face to face with the lady. “Ma’am, I was advised you were dealing with an inconvenience?” Claire offered a fake smile. 

“Yes, one you and your boyfriend were causing.” 

“Pardon me?” She tilted her head. 

“All the making out… and his hands all over your behind… next time find a better hiding place. I don’t appreciate my kids having to witness such behavior. This is a family friendly park! I didn’t pay over a hundred dollars per head so they could be exposed to such thing.” The woman complained, disgust evident in her tone.

Claire licked her lips, trying to keep it cool and breathing deep. “Let me assure you, nothing is more important—“ 

“I don’t care what you think! I demanded to speak with the man in charge of this place. I’ll have him ban you and your guy.” She eyed Owen who was a few steps behind Claire. “Where’s your dignity!?”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate, since _I_ happen to be the _man_ in charge, ma’am.” Claire had to swallow the word she actually wanted to call her, because this woman was a bitch and deserved to be told that to her face. 

The Operations Manager shifted and showed the woman her badge, “I witnessed the whole scene, and it didn’t quite play in the way you are describing it to be fair.” She smiled. “However, for the inconvenience... Please, accept these tickets for a free T-Rex burger meal, extra fries...on me.” She had the snack guy hand her some of the coupons. “Trust me, they live up to their name, you won’t be able to walk once you are done, and the meat is fresh and grilled. You will be licking your fingers.” She smiled watching the woman take the free lunch. 

Figuring the free crap would shut her up, the lady indeed followed her consumer instincts — combined with the slight embarrassment of coming at the park’s director — and let that go. Claire excused herself and started walking back to the Innovation Center. It was time for that meeting she had been dreading for the past couple of days. 

 

* * *

 

Claire could feel that horrible need to throw up build inside of her while she waited for Simon to walk her to his office. She sat on the single couch next to his and chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

The CEO had known her since she was a young adult, barely nineteen and starting to experience life; he had been captivated by her intelligence the moment he’d read her essay after she had applied for her internship. 

He had quickly taken her under his wing and, after offering her a job at Jurassic World, he had let her shadow him when he was in the park. He had also made sure she finished her major even if online, and through the years he’d learned to care for her like his own daughter. 

“Claire...” He finally spoke, resting his fingers on his lips while his dark eyes looked for her green ones. 

“Sir...” She finally looked up, keeping her hand on her stomach. 

Simon shook his head. He was disappointed. “This is the second time in a month that I’ve witnessed such explicit behavior in you.” 

Claire blushed, ashamed and ultimately regretting the choices she’d made. 

“And I know it’s a recurring thing. You were caught letting Owen Grady get handsy with you once again at the park today? In front of our guests!?” Claire could see the disappointment in his eyes. 

“Mr. Masrani, that—that’s not how—“ She sighed, she couldn’t believe it had escalated so quickly. She had to find the snitch. She also had no excuses, even if Owen wasn’t really hugging her ass while they kissed, she was still breaking the guidelines with at least three different behaviors. 

“You shouldn’t even be doing those things, at all!” He expressed. “Letting men like Owen Grady treat you like that. Besides, there are other priorities in life! You are young and smart! Why settle for that kind of… fleeting, meaningless relationship? Because, don’t think I haven’t figured you two out. He’s just distracting you from your job. And not in a good way.” 

“Um...”

“I know men like him are dangerous and that can be quite attractive to young women like you, but bad boys aren’t really a smart option, Claire. They are trouble. Look at you right now... sitting here in my office after allowing him to have his way with you.” Masrani let his ‘protective father’ side out.

Claire cleared her throat and shifted on the couch. She pulled her dress down a little. She was no longer dreading the consequences her actions might have caused, but she was officially uncomfortable with his approach. “Sir...” She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

“You must put a stop to this immediately.” He demanded. 

“Yes sir, it will not happen again. I’m taking complete responsa—”

“I’m glad you agree. You should only see him once more to end things and ask him to stop wasting your time.” He fixed his jacket and stood up. “Now if you excuse me, Claire, Dr. Wu is waiting for me.”

The Operations Manager was left in shock, frozen to the point that all she could do was nod her head and excuse him. 

 

* * *

 

“So what is this about, Hoskins?” Owen walked out of the enclosure where he had been training his raptors. He was cleaning his fingers with a cloth after having fed his girls a treat each. 

“This is going to be brief, I know the two of you are very busy men.” Masrani was waiting outside the trainer’s office with Hoskins. 

“Okay...” Owen eyed Vic, wondering what this was about.

“I just want to inform you that your head behaviorist has been compromising my Operation Manager’s integrity.” He cleared his throat. Those deep dark eyes fixed on Owen, watching him like a hawk would its prey. 

Hoskins rested his hands on his hips after fixing his pants and waited to see if Simon would enlighten him on what he meant by that. 

“I myself have caught them in a very compromising position in the car we had provided Ms Dearing with, before our last meeting.” 

Hoskins nodded, almost in approval of the picture his imagination was feeding him.

“And two nights ago, they decided to give a very important group of investors a little demonstration of their… affection.” Simon continued, his hands coming together, fingers lacing.

Hoskins almost choked, he had to clear his throat. He patted Owen’s shoulder and shook his head, unable to hide the smirk on his face. The young man brushed his hand off and let his hazel eyes find Masrani’s.

“May I have a word with you, Mr. Grady?” The CEO didn’t wait for an answer. He instead opened the door to the office next to the enclosure and waited for him there. 

“Did you really nail _that_ , son? Damn, kudos for that!” Hoskins couldn’t be prouder of Owen and offered him a high-five.

Owen ignored the hand that was left mid-air and shook his head, “I must insist for you to address Claire properly and not just as a piece of ass.” He walked past him to go meet the redhead’s boss and get this over with. “And don’t call me son.” 

The Navy man met Simon in his office and rested his back against the door. 

“Mr Grady. I understand you are very good at what you do, which is studying the raptors’ behavior. I’m always hearing good things about you.” Masrani started.

“Thank you, sir.” 

“But, I know your type very well. And it is not good for my Claire to be involved with the likes of you.” He was blunt. 

Owen was a bit taken aback. “With all due respect—“

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking.” Simon requested. “You are nothing but a bad influence on her, and I don’t appreciate the type of animalistic behavior you bring out of her.”  

Simon rested his arms behind his back and let his chocolate eyes study Owen’s composure. The man was so calm and didn’t seem to be intimidated by him either. 

“Are you aware of how special Claire is? She could do so much better, and you are holding her back.” 

“I’m very aware that, sir. It’s what makes her special and what makes me attracted to her.” He decided to ignore that last part, what did it even mean that he was holding her back? Claire was a grown woman and as a matter of fact, she was the one who had initiated everything most of the time.

“Hmm. The way I’ve seen the two of you behave is not proper for a lady. I’m not comfortable knowing you are out there treating my Claire like that, _humping_ her like she’s some wild animal.” 

Owen took a step back, feeling completely attacked. “With all due respect... I’m here to treat her like the queen she is. But what can I say? She likes it.” He shrugged, feeling slightly in the mood to challenge the other main male figure in Claire’s life.

“This behavior will not be tolerated. If you respect her as much as you say, then you stay away from her. You may resume your day.” Masrani preferred to cut him off before he felt like taking more serious action.

“We will correct the inappropriate behavior, sir.” Owen agreed as he opened the door, “but I’m not staying away from her.” He added before heading back to work.

 

* * *

 

“I shouldn’t be here, you know?” Claire laughed resting her back against Owen’s chest while they sat on the staircase outside of his bungalow. 

He smiled against her flesh while peppering her neck with soft kisses, their hands intertwined, letting their fingers play with each other. 

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, slowly letting his lips relax her. She hadn’t been this tense in a while. 

“I know~he basically said I shouldn’t see you.” Owen snorted before finding her looking back for a kiss. 

“What did you say,” She moaned before letting her eyes fix on his. 

“I said, ‘Sir, your daughter is now old enough to make her own decisions and that includes who she sleeps with!’” Owen mocked.

“Not even my dad had given me that talk before.” Claire pulled back and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I think he is just concerned I’m not taking you seriously...” Owen murmured, slowly letting go of her and sitting next to her on the step below him. “I know you said you don’t feel like having a boyfriend and that you don’t have time for one...but, I think we should give it a shot.” 

Her green eyes were fixed on his and she could feel her heart pounding fast.

“So what do you say? Would you go out with me?” Owen smiled lightly, “see where things go?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my editor in Chief <3

“You are going to wear that to your date... _with_ Claire Dearing?” Barry was not amused, and he honestly didn’t believe Owen was being serious. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit? I mean it’s not like she hasn’t seen me naked. It’s cool.” He brushed his friend off while he went up to the gangway so he could head to the park. 

“Dude, don’t be stupid.” Barry shook his head and followed him. 

“It’s hot, man. I really don’t see what’s the felony here?” Owen was wearing a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. In all honesty, after sleeping with the operations manager for a handful of months, he believed they were comfortable enough with each other for her to understand his choice of wardrobe.

“Man, and you think you know all about women.” Barry laughed. “As a friend, I won’t allow you to head to the park and pick her up looking like you don’t give a fuck.” He shrugged. 

Owen turned around and made eye contact with his friend. “I do care, a lot actually, I just don’t see how my shorts have anything to do with that?” He insisted.

“I thought you wanted her to take you seriously?” The man raised an eyebrow. Men talked to their friends, too. It wasn’t just women who told their girlfriends everything. 

“I need to stop telling you stuff.” Owen scratched the back of his head.

“Or maybe you should be grateful because I’m about to stop you from sabotaging something you have looked forward to for months.”

Owen sighed and looked away. He took a second to think about Claire and how she was. He had seen her earlier that afternoon and she had been wearing a beautiful royal blue dress. Owen had never seen her dressed up, and knowing her...she’d probably even change before their date. “I’m not wearing a tux.” He joked.

“Jeans and a clean shirt should do, man.” Barry laughed. “It’s not your wedding night, but those board shorts...” He shook his head. 

“Okay...okay...I get it. I still have time to go change.” Owen promised before he got on his bike and headed back to his bungalow, to prevent this very anticipated first date from starting on a bad note. 

 

* * *

 

“I wish we could talk more but… I have a date.” Claire said while biting on her lower lip. She was talking to Karen on Skype. 

“Oh my god, why didn’t you say anything?!” The blonde smiled big on the screen. 

“Because... c’mon, I didn’t want to gloat!” Claire smiled. She wanted to tell her but the conversation had taken a turn for talking about Karen’s divorce. 

“No! You wouldn’t have! Who is he? Claire...is he hot? Does he have a great ass? He better have a great ass.” 

The redhead giggled. She was very excited about this and her sister could tell. It was in her eyes, it seemed she was already falling for this guy. “He is...” Claire sighed, “so sexy.” She nibbled on her lower lip. “And yes, sister, he has a great ass and an even better...” Claire looked down and squealed. 

“What kind of filthy things have you been doing on that island?” Karen gasped and rested her hands on her hips, mouth playfully agape. 

“Well... let’s say I’ve gotten in quite a lot of trouble.” Claire muttered, covering her forehead with both hands and leaning forward on her elbows. 

“Sounds like you are really into him.” Karen was so happy to see this new found glow in her younger sister. It was probably the first time she’d seen it in her.

Claire nodded softly. “I am...” She gulped “I am so nervous too. I mean we have been... you know, for like, almost six months. But this is the first time we are actually going to date, you know what I mean?” 

Karen nodded. “He better treat you right and give you the time of your life... Otherwise I’ll fly there and kill him.” She teased.

Claire laughed and shook her head. “What do you think of this?” Claire grabbed from her desk the draft of an itinerary she had put together for their date. 

“Wait—no.” Karen stopped her the moment she realized she was reading one of her infamous itineraries. “I love you, hun. And as family we put up with that stuff, but you don’t bring an itinerary to a date. Please... get rid of that.” 

Claire showed her the piece of paper and rolled her eyes. “Can’t do...”

“Please burn that. Please I’m begging you, Claire.” Karen just wanted the best for her sister. “He is not going to appreciate you telling him he has five minutes to eat his salad and fifteen for the main course.” 

The redhead frowned. “Ugh... it’s nothing like that.” She slowly looked down to notice she, indeed, had something similar written down.

“You don’t need to be in control of tonight, for once...let the date run its course naturally, let it flow and you’ll be amazed at how much you’ll enjoy yourself.” The blonde smiled, watching her sister crumble the paper into a ball and throwing it away. 

Claire smiled faintly and nodded. 

“And you won’t die if you have one drink.” She pointed out. 

“Yes mom.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll call you once I have the boys’ flight schedule and stuff.” Karen smiled, “I know there’s still time till Christmas break, but I’ll be good and do it your way.” She joked. 

Claire nodded. “I really have to go now. Bye mooom!” She waited for her sister to say goodbye and disconnect the call before she closed her laptop. 

 

* * *

 

Wearing a pair of beige trousers and a button up shirt, Owen smiled the moment he saw that gorgeous redhead standing up from behind her desk. Just like he had predicted, Claire had changed her outfit. She was now wearing a cute black denim mini dress with gold decorative lion button-up front and cut out neckline. 

Her green eyes sparkled as she met him and feeling his hand on her lower back, she leaned close for a kiss. “You look gorgeous...” He sighed, wanting to kick himself for almost meeting her wearing some board shots. It was now that he saw how she had retouched her make-up and fixed her hair, that he understood what Barry had meant.

She smiled softly and brushed her hands down his chest. “You look amazing too, and smell great.” She brushed her nose against his cheek. 

“Well, I showered today.” He laughed. “Shall we?” He smiled softly, watching her nod her head. 

Claire held onto his bicep and they headed out of the building and walked through Main Street. Owen led her to Margaritaville, his favorite restaurant on the island. It had great drinks, and food that he thought she might like. 

“Owen Grady, two.” He smiled at the hostess who nodded lightly. The man brought Claire’s hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss while they waited for the young girl to find his name on the list. She grabbed two menus and led them to a nice table by the window. 

They didn’t notice they walked past Simon on their way to their table. The CEO frowned watching Owen gently holding Claire close and his fingers playing with her hair. He called one of the waiters. Masrani was upset, he had been very clear when he’d said he didn’t want them to see each other anymore, and if Claire hadn’t wanted to hear him when he’d warned her that Owen was nothing but a waste of time, then he was going to take the matter in his own hands and show it to her. He wanted to save her before things eventually inevitably crumbled down, with a player like Grady.

“Enjoy your meal.” The hostess said to the couple after setting both menus down. 

“Yes sir?” The waiter stood by Simon once he made it to his table.

“You see that table, I believe it is no longer available...” The man fixed his big eyes on the young man and, reaching out, slid a fifty dollar bill into his hand.

Owen let Claire sit first after pulling her chair out. He then took the seat across from her. She smiled sweetly. 

“I’ve heard their tequila is the go to drink.” Owen suggested. 

“You’ve heard?” She teased.

“And can attest to it.” He nodded with a chuckle. 

Claire smiled and looked down, running her fingers along the edge of the table. “I...um...” She could hear Karen’s voice in her head about this. 

“Excuse me, ma’am...sir.” The young waiter interrupted them. “I’m afraid there was a misunderstanding.” He said softly, so the people around couldn’t hear. 

Claire tilted her head, paying attention to what the young guy was saying. 

“The dinner reservation we had for this table was under another guest’s last name.” 

Claire smiled. “Which one is ours, then?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m afraid there is not a reservation in our books for this evening under Mr. Grady’s name.” He apologized. 

“I called a couple of days ago and was very specific on what I needed. How can this be possible?” Owen stood up after watching Claire leave her chair.

“The hostess found him on the list, how do you explain that?” Claire wondered, moving to the side so the other guests could have the table. Even if this was ridiculous, she was still the operations manager and had to put her guests first. 

“Um…I'd rather not say.” He cleared his throat and eyed Owen nervously. 

“You do say, or I’ll find out from your manager.” Claire threatened. 

“Mr Grady paid one of our staff members under the table, to squeeze him in for tonight after forgetting to make a reservation.” The redhead didn’t have to twist his arm for him to confess. Her deadly stare was enough.

Claire looked up at Owen, who had an incredulous expression on his face and was shaking his head, assuring that was not true. “God, this is so embarrassing.” She brushed her fingers against her forehead, and without saying a word, she started to walk out.

Masrani watched her leave with her arms crossed against her chest, looking upset, and Owen going after her. He smiled to himself, that should teach her. 

“Hey...” Owen reached out once she found her pacing outside the restaurant. 

“This is such a waste of time.” She chuckled while looking up at the stars, not believing this was actually happening. 

“Wanna try if we can find a table at Nobu?” 

Green eyes looked over and she shook her head. “I think I’ll just go home.” 

He frowned and slowly reached for her waist, pulling her close. “You know I’ve been desperately waiting for you.” He said softly. Claire nodded and looked down. “I just can’t let this night end like this.” He refused to. “Maybe in another lifetime I would have let it burn down in flames, but I’m not...”

“You are not what?” Claire echoed.

“I’m not going to let that happen.” He cupped her cheeks and caressed them softly. 

Claire fixed her eyes on his and nodded. “Every restaurant is packed. What do you have in mind?” She wondered softly. 

Owen smiled and pecked her lips.

“Maybe in another lifetime I would have told you to screw yourself, but not on this one.” She playfully used his same line.

He nodded and smiled back. “How about you go get something you’d want me to try... anything that you think I would never eat and get that? I’ll do the same and meet you by the pool in fifteen minutes?” He proposed. 

Claire nodded and turned on her heels to go hunt for that. “Owen?” She turned back around and, once he looked over his shoulder, she inched closer and kissed him. 

“See you in fifteen.” He smiled. 

The pool area was completely deserted, the lights on the different plants and trees illuminating the area, the reflection against the water giving a nice, peaceful and romantic atmosphere. 

Owen made it to the aquatic park before Claire did: looking for something that she would probably never eat was easy, since that was about 90% of the junk food the park sold. He had turned on the fire feature by the pool with jets. He was lying a blanket he had found by the edge of the pool when the redhead made it to the location too. 

He smiled, and after taking the bag from her, Owen helped her take her heels off and sit on the blanket with her legs in the pool. 

He trotted to the other side and turned the jets on, making her giggle at the feeling of the water bubbling against her legs. He folded his pants up to his knees and sat next to her. Claire giggled and playfully kicked some water over his leg. 

“Now, don’t start a game you won’t be able to handle...” He teased her. 

Claire reached out for her bag and looked inside. “What did you get?” She asked. 

“I got a chilli hot dog.” He pulled it out of the bag and laughed at her face. “Now I don’t expect you to eat it all, the idea is to share.” He explained. 

He had asked to have the hotdog cut in half. “You went for the grossest thing you could find, didn’t you?” That fat hot dog with that disgusting sauce on top of it was definitely something she wasn’t eager to eat. 

Claire then took the stuff she had brought out of the bag. “I got some gari foto.” She smiled. She knew he would pull off something like that hotdog, so she wanted to be prepared and hit him back.

“Ugh... that looks like someone already chewed it and didn’t like it.” He eyed in disgust. 

Claire brought some to his pouting lips, her feet gently playing with his in the water. “It was your idea, baby. I promise it’s not that bad.” She murmured.

Owen fixed his eyes on hers as she nodded. He hesitated to open his lips and slowly took it. He made all sorts of faces while nibbling on it, and swallowed it almost whole. 

He then reached for the chilli hotdog, but once it was an inch away from Claire’s lips, she turned her face away. “Noooo.” She begged, her toes gently brushing around his ankles while the jet massaged their feet.

“Open up....” He teased and smiled, watching her take a small bite and swallow it. 

They both managed to complete the challenge and eat half of the meal the other had gotten for them. Owen had gotten some marshmallows and sticks and now, for dessert, they were using the the fire feature by the pool to toast them. 

Claire blew on one, and once it wasn’t too hot, she pulled it off the stick and fed it to him. She laughed feeling Owen’s tongue licking her fingers and his teeth nibbling on them until the last piece of marshmallow disappeared. 

“I could eat you whole...” He teased her, peppering kisses along her neck and up to her cheek before finding her lips and kissing her lovingly and hungrily. 

Claire pulled back and fixed her eyes on his. They glowed in the dark, the reflection of the fire close by making them look like they sparkled. 

Owen brushed his finger gently down her cheek. “Tell me you are mine...” He murmured, feeling her nuzzling against his cheek. 

“I’m yours...” She murmured softly. She then nosed into that spot in his neck she enjoyed so much and started pressing kisses against it, before she nibbled and sucked on it. 

The last hickey she had left almost a week ago had already fainted. “Mine....” She moaned, her hand running down his chest, caressing his muscles. 

“Yours...” He agreed. 

Once the purple love bite was throbbing on his neck, Claire moved to kiss his lips lovingly. 

Owen stood up and offered his hand to help her up. “You know how we can make this official?” He smiled mischievously. 

“How?” Claire tilted her head, curious to see what he had in mind. She then giggled, feeling him sweeping her off her feet. 

He chuckled evilly as she screamed, feeling how he ran towards the big pool and jumped into it with Claire in his arms. 

The redhead gasped for air the moment she resurfaced, and splashed some water his way. He laughed and walked over, holding her from her waist and kissing her lovingly. 

“Sir...you might want to come see this…” One of the staff members had interrupted the last minutes of Masrani’s dinner. The man cleaned his lips and, after standing from the table, he followed the employee. 

The CEO stood in the dark by the entrance of the aquatic park, observing his Operations Manager and the Raptor Trainer playing in the pool while still completely dressed. 

She was laughing and looked happy while Owen splashed water her way. Simon sighed and had to smile to himself. They looked genuinely happy and in love. “Let them be.” He nodded, before he turned around and left. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my editor in chief <3

If there was one thing adults and children had in common was the fear of shots. The lollipop only worked up to the age of six, and from there on it didn’t matter what they told you, shots were the worst.

The Jurassic World staff were not an exception to this. However, when it came to candy, some of the employees were persuaded when Dr. Jason Bond offered them a lollipop to help with the uneasiness of their annual vaccines. He was one of the Masrani Healthcare Network doctors and the corporation sent him every year to Isla Nublar so he could take care of the necessary check-ups and back-ups.

He was handsome, intelligent, charming. 6 feet tall, blue eyes that were lethal, perfect black hair and a smile that made women swoon, not to mention he was British and his accent was just the cherry on top.

His stay usually lasted a week, every employee was set up an appointment so they could go in and out after getting their shots. The side of the island that never complained was mostly the female one. There was not a woman on that island that didn’t find him sexy and couldn’t resist his grin.

It didn’t take long for Owen to notice how some of the eyes he usually found on him were now distracted by someone else. The English doctor was at Weston’s having a steak for lunch. The young personnel of waitresses sighing while they eyed him from afar. Even some of the guest couldn’t help turning around and check him out as they walked past Main Street.

Owen walked into the restaurant and got the 411 from the barista while he waited for his order. He scoffed at how exaggerated this crush over Dr. Bond seemed. “I’m not kidding; a couple even broke up over him once!” The man filled him in while handing him the bag. “They had been together for three years.” He emphasized how serious this was.

Owen chuckled and thanked the barista before taking the food and heading out. From there he headed to the Innovation Center, up to Claire’s office. They had agreed to have lunch and so she was retouching her lipstick when she heard her boyfriend walk in and lock the door behind him.

“Hey baby...I thought we were going out?” She smiled after checking herself in her pocket mirror and putting it on her desk. 

“Um...it was packed.” He lied and set their food on the table in front of the couch. Claire unconsciously turned to look out her window and frowned at the clear sight of a free couple of tables.

She brushed it off and sat on the couch next to Owen. The steak they had gotten looked so good and she was so hungry that she immediately reached for the fork and knife and started cutting a piece. Owen, however, had a different thing in mind. 

Claire giggled feeling him bring her back across the couch, his hand steady on her abdomen while he buried his face in the side of her neck and, moaning softly, started to pepper gentle kisses against her skin.

“Nng, baby I’m starving.” She mumbled, feeling how his lips brushed around her neck and behind her ear. “How about we leave what you have in mind for dessert?” She proposed, unable to follow her own suggestion once his lips found hers and they started kissing. 

He never broke the kiss, slowly resting her over the couch and adjusting on top of her. That couch had more action on it than an average motel room by then. Claire moaned softly, her hand caressing his back while she felt him concentrated on a very specific spot of her neck. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, curious, biting on her lower lip and getting lost in how it felt when he sucked and nibbled on her skin. She knew what he was doing, but he was more eager than usual, so she wanted to know what had triggered it.

“Marking you...” He groaned. “Mine...” He humped closer, biting on her, making sure that bruise was big and purple. “I don’t want any Dandy Fucker getting ideas, think he can come and get it.” He growled bitterly.

Claire giggled. “Alright Daddy~” She relaxed under his frame and smiled while biting on her nail, liking how possessive he sounded. “Show them who I belong to.”

After lunch and a passionate brief round of possessive sex, Claire had to rush to a meeting with the Healthcare Manager so they could go through the schedule they had set up for the personnel with Dr. Bond.

She exchanged a couple of pecks and a deep kiss with Owen after letting him walk her out of the Innovation Center and to her car. She slipped in and headed to the state-of-the-art medical facility.

Claire hadn’t had time to cover the hickey her boyfriend had felt the need to leave on her, and so she stayed in the car, trying to move her long hair around to cover it up the best she could. She refreshed her lipstick and rubbed some of her vanilla scented lotion over her arms and neck so she could hide the smell of sex.

“There she is, my red headed beauty... Your emerald eyes remind me of the Irish countryside, where your beautiful genetic heritage comes from...” Dr. Bond greeted the Operations Manager with a deep voice. “Not to mention this dress... Not only does it hug your perfect body wonderfully, it also brings out your gorgeous, gorgeous green orbs."

She fixed her hair over her neck and let her eyes make contact with his blue ones,.“Hey Dr Bond~” Claire chewed on the inside of her cheek as she felt his arms hugging her waist. She rested her hands on his biceps —they were firm but not as built-up as Owen’s — and she let him kiss her cheek.

The redhead looked around, double checking they were alone in the waiting room. The Healthcare manager wasn’t there yet, which gave them some time to catch up.

Claire and Jason Bond had a little bit of history. He had been the doctor assigned to come to Isla Nublar for the past three years — this one being his fourth— and since then, they had flirted uncontrollably, Claire allowing it since he never stayed for over a week and they never kept in touch. It was just sexy fun that didn’t come bad at all.

However, even if the contact and the flirting stopped when he left, the heat between them remained untouched and the following year it was like not a day had gone by. The prior year, they had let things get carried away and they had spent his week on the island engaging in more than just flirting.

He was not only handsome but also very book smart and organized. Not to mention an old fashioned gentleman who still knew his way with the ladies. On his first visit on Isla Nublar, Claire had kept teasing him about his last name: the fact that it was just like the secret agent with a license to kill was something she found extremely hot, especially because he was the textual description of the character in the movies.

She found her freckled hand in his, feeling how he tenderly brushed his fingers against the back of her hand and tried let their fingers play a little. There was a second where she allowed this to happen before she cleared her throat and casually pulled her hand back, brushing it through her hair. Jason tilted his head to the side and reached out for a strand of her hair and played with the ends of it; Claire looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“You have always had the softest hair, doll.” He smiled, trying to find her eyes, but Claire kept refusing to link them with his. “Not to mention the scent of your shampoo, last time it lingered in my mind for a whole month.” He grinned.

She parted her lips but the manager walked in, and Claire had never been more relieved to see him. She walked into the meeting room first, brushing her forehead with her fingers, knowing she now had to set a line between them when it had never been like that.

 

* * *

 

It was a small island, and with Owen taking every free moment he had to take a walk around Main Street to go visit his girlfriend, it only took a couple of days to notice that his precaution was accurate. He had no doubt it would be like that: after all, Claire was the most beautiful woman there. He didn’t think so just because he was dating her, but he knew so — from the first time he had seen her, he knew she was simply the most beautiful girl out there. Now she was his, and he didn’t appreciate some corporate sold out doctor coming over and try get with his girl.

He watched them laughing by Mr. DNA in The Hub. These two really thought he had been born yesterday; he narrowed his eyes, watching her reach out and touch his bicep. Owen snorted, and bending his arm, he felt his own. He was bigger, he was better. He cleared his throat, observing the stupid grin that loser had and the way his blue eyes couldn’t stay away from her lips. He was a behaviorist, so reading body language came natural to him (combined with the fact that before meeting Claire he had been a player); he could easily tell they had fucked, and that was triggering an instinct in him that Owen didn´t know he had.

It was this animalistic territorial instinct of wanting to walk over and challenge the man to a fight and let the strongest win and get the girl, just the way lions did when trying to get the lioness in heat to mate. Jurassic World was his turf and Claire Dearing his queen. This guy had to go. 

Owen stood tall and started walking towards the interactive board, but stopped when he watched the doc leaning over to kiss Claire’s cheek before he left. He frowned and let his hazel eyes follow the English man out of the building.

“Hey baby, whacha doin’?” Claire found him first.

“Who was that?” He frowned, but tried to sound casual. Claire shook her head, brushing it off; instead, she tilted her head up and poked her lips so he could kiss them. Owen did as she was requesting, and holding her hand, he led her up to her office.

“So when do you have your immunization appointment?” Owen asked casually, playing with her hair while she was sitting across his lap, her laptop on her legs while she worked. His fingers pushed that red hair away from her neck, looking for the hickey he had left a couple of days ago.

“This afternoon. What about you?” She asked. She knew when he had it, as she had helped set it up along with the rest of the personnel, but was too distracted with work to think about that detail.

“Yeah, me too…” He lied. “Do you think we can go together? Is there like an issue if either one of us shows up without an appointment?” He brushed his thumb against the fading bruise, and leaning over, he started to kiss along her jawline.

“Baby…I really need to finish this.” She brushed him off, her eyes soon fixed on his. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She smiled faintly with apologetic eyes.    

“Hmmm…”

“And yeah, that’s fine.” She answered his question. Owen smiled to himself and nodded. “Just have Zara see if she can squeeze you in, I’m going after this call I need to take in…” She looked over to the clock on her screen, “five minutes.” She moved her legs and set her laptop down.

Owen knew that meant he had to go, so he stood up with her and she walked him to the door. “See you in an hour, okay?” She smiled and pecked his lips a couple of times, moaning softly. She felt how lost in his thoughts he was, so she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Kiss me like you mean it…” She smiled, flirting with him. Owen leaned down but left her lips waiting for that kiss when he went for her neck. He nibbled hard and sucked on it, bringing that love bite back. Claire gasped and tilted her head. “Yours…” She promised.

“Damn right.” He opened the door. “See you in an hour.” He closed the door behind him and went to talk to Zara so he could secure that five minute window along Claire’s and be there for her private doctor-patient appointment: that guy had to go find someone else to fulfil his cheap porn fantasies with.

“Hey stranger…” Shirley rested her hands on Owen’s waist while greeting him from behind. They hadn’t talked in a while.

Owen turned to look back, and releasing himself from her grip, he smiled faintly. “Oh hey.” He greeted her back.

“Just came back from that damn shot.” She shared. “It stings like a bitch but they give you a lollipop!” She grinned with the candy in her mouth. “Plus the doc ain’t that bad to look at; he is not my type — I like them rougher — but I can totally see why the other 99.99% of the female population go crazy.” She shrugged.

Owen just nodded and looked away, not really interested on what she had to say.

“So… it’s been a while. Wanna hook up tonight? Get a couple of beers at Margaritaville, I don’t know… catch up.” Suggesting they hooked up was the second hint she was throwing his way in less than five minutes, and Owen was quick to pick on them.

Owen shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He was blunt. He had been leaving hickeys behind on Claire’s skin for that fuck boy to see in case he wanted to go exploring through those freckles, the same way Claire had when she was jealous of the brunette now standing in front of him. “I think you are really cool, but I’m into someone else.” He shrugged. “And I know you are not dumb and know this.” He chuckled, and with that said he turned back around and kept walking. Guess Barry was right: it was very odd for men and women to be friends without at least one of them not being more interested in the other.

 

* * *

 

Owen thought he was being smug and showed up at the healthcare clinic fifteen minutes before their appointment. Each employee had a ten-minute window with the doctor but it took him less than that to inject them with the back-up vaccine, and so he ended up with some windows among badges.

The Navy man licked his lips and took a seat while he waited for his girlfriend to show up. The waiting room was empty, so it was easy for him to pick up a very familiar giggle coming from inside the office. He jumped out of his seat and looked at the closed door. He inched closer and waited for the woman who was inside to giggle again and confirm it was exactly the kind of giggle he got out of Claire whenever he went down on her. The kind she did when something was tickling.

“Noooo, Jason, stop it!” She flirted. Owen wanted to knock that fucking door down in that instant. Catching that son of a bitch right in the action, so he could have a valid excuse to kill him.

“That’s not what you said last time I saw you…” The doctor chuckled.

“Well, that was a year ago and things have changed.” Claire pointed out.

“Not you, though. You are still as fierce and… dare I say it?”

“Say what?” Claire asked, faking curiosity in her voice since she knew what he would say and was guilty of wanting to hear it.

“Oh such a tease, Miss Dearing.” He laughed.

“And since when are you so modest, Doctor Bond?” She knew that was not what he was going to say.

“How about I drop my modesty and this white robe at the door at seven on my way to pick you up for a couple of drinks, huh?” He proposed, “I promise I’ll confirm what you are thinking then.”  

Owen looked back at the door, his hand had been on the doorknob this whole time. He was telling himself he was just waiting for the perfect timing before storming in, but the reality was that he didn’t dare put himself through the upsetting images his jealousy was threatening to play in his head. He grew desperate when Claire seemed to never acknowledge the sex invitation this clown had so bluntly put on the table.

The receptionist found Owen by the door, and seeing how he was so hesitant to open it, she knocked for him. “Doctor Bond, there’s a patient out here to see you.” She offered and smiled at Owen before she turned back to her desk.

“Anyways here is your lollipop. Green…my favorite color.” Jason flirted before he opened the door for Claire to go back out after her shot.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Bond.” He offered a handshake to the man with his chest puffed out by the door. Claire smiled at her boyfriend on her way out and took one of the many empty seats before she watched Owen throw the door open and walk into the office, “Yeah, I’ve heard plenty.” Owen ignored the handshake.

Owen pulled his shirt over his head and slammed it against the doctor’s bed. Jason tilted his head, confused, and started preparing the man’s shot. “Most people just roll their sleeve up, but okay.” He chuckled, completely unaware that Owen was trying to intimidate him.

Those hazel eyes never left the doctor and followed his every step. “I’m not most people.”

“You are the raptor’s nanny, I heard.” Jason chuckled.

“Better nanny than nurse, but hey to each their own.” Owen said dryly. “Oh, and speaking of what’s mine, stay away from Claire.” He casually suggested, still sounding a little threatening.

The English man smirked and inching closer. He cleaned Owen’s arm before he could inject him. “I still can’t guarantee she won’t stay away from me.” He was not intimidated by this man. 

“And I can’t guarantee that my foot won’t end up deep in your ass.”

“You are the one who has everything to lose here, so go ahead.” The doctor challenged him once he was done with his shot. Jason then grabbed his lollipop jar and let the man pick the one he wanted before walking him out of his office where Claire was still waiting for him. 

She could feel how thick the tension between them had slowly been growing for the past couple of days, and right now it was unbearable as they walked back to her car. They had agreed for her to give him a ride back to the paddock, and then she’d go back to her office. The drive there had been awfully quiet and it was driving Claire crazy, mainly because she had an idea of what could have been upsetting him.

She parked her car once at the raptor’s paddock and, unbuckling her seatbelt, she tried to reach out for a kiss, but Owen pulled away. She frowned and sat back straight. “Okay…” She mumbled, and rubbing her arm, she looked out the window.

“What the fuck were you giggling about anyways?” He finally asked after a long minute of silence when neither one moved.

“When?” She had no idea Owen had been standing out of the office long enough to hear half their conversation.

“I’m already pissed and you know I hate it when you try to play me for an idiot.” He wasn’t yelling but he was using a strong tone of voice. “When you know I am not fucking stupid.” He couldn’t look at her; he was sitting straight still with his seatbelt on, just so she knew that he wasn’t getting out of the car just yet.

“What are you insinuating, Owen?” She frowned, looking at him, but he was still looking ahead.

“I am not insinuating anything; I just want to know what was so funny. It is an understatement that he is a fucking joke but not the funny kind.”

Claire shook her head and looked down to her hands.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I will let my imagination fill the voids.” He closed his hand in a fist, wanting to punch that doctor in the face with it. He then rested his fingers on his forehead and tried to calm down. “How long have you two been fucking?” That was what really bothered him, just the thought of another man doing to her what he had been doing for the past six months.

“Excuse me?” She snorted.

“I know you are fucking, it’s all in your body language.” It was that same kind of body language Shirley had been able to pick up on them that day at the course when she asked for how long they had been sleeping together.

“Are you sure you are not insinuating anything, Owen? Because you just asked me very bluntly how long I’ve been sleeping with another man.” She felt insulted and a little remorseful, very well aware she had been flirting but she would have never cheated on him. 

“No…no…I just want to know how long ago you two fucked and how serious it was. I don’t mean right now, although I know your noises and that giggling…argh” 

“Fuck you!” She spat. “That’s just my giggle, I didn’t know that giggling around another man was cheating!” She rolled her eyes. “And yes, I have slept with him! We fucked all over the island last time he was here, just the way you and I do! Are you happy now, baby?”

“No.”

“I don’t even get it. It’s not like you were a virgin when we met.” She frowned.

“I just need to get that image out of my head.” He said about Claire and that guy having sex all over the island just like they did.

“It’s nothing like us.” She knew adding that part had been really uncalled for and she was just trying to get to him. “We have something real, don’t we? Something meaningful.” She pouted and slowly reached out for his hand. “I’m sorry, I—I’ve been flirting with him and enabling him even if I don’t have the intention to act on anything.”

Owen slowly turned to look at her; the redhead tilted her head and let her eyes fall on his. She smiled, feeling him bring her hand over to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Plus, your dick is waaay bigger.” She assured him with a playful smile, watching him smile back and finally unbuckling his seat belt to kiss her gently.

 

* * *

 

Claire felt someone poking on her side from behind, making her twitch and look back over her shoulder. The smirk that drove every woman on Isla Nublar crazy greeted her. She turned back around and kept walking.

“So it’s my last day here and I was thinking we could make good use of it, like the old times?” He suggested.

“I don’t think so.” Claire frowned and locked her eyes on his. “I think you know I’m not really into you like that anymore, and I was just…” The Operations Manager sighed and smiled apologetically, “being a tease.” She shrugged. 

Jason chuckled and shook his head. “You are the best at that game, impossible not to fall for it.” He admitted; he truly still believed she was interested.

Claire smiled and, looking away, she shook her head. “I’m seeing someone else, and… I think you are smart enough to know who he is.”

Just like the past week, Owen had had terrible timing when it came to finding Claire around this clown, or maybe she was just spending more time with him than the prudent amount — it felt like that. He stayed a few feet away and watched how the blue-eyed man wrapped his arm around Claire’s waist, resting his hand way too low of the small of her back, shy from her ass, and leaned to press a soft kiss on her cheek.

This time he couldn’t hold back and restrain himself. Owen fumed over and pushed the man away from Claire from his shoulders. This was that kind of moment that felt like going in slow motion, where the person couldn’t hear anything, each second feeling like a minute. He saw his fist head straight to his face and watched him stumble backwards, losing his balance, before he could take a hold the first thing at his reach.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days were an upside down between Claire and Owen. There were times when he could have her engage in little moments, but most of the time she was still upset with him. Regardless, they still had lunch together and Claire was now sitting across from him at their usual table outside Weston’s. This cold shoulder thing was getting old and was starting to aggravate him. “Jeez, I’m sorry I broke your ken doll’s nose! You happy now?” He groaned.

The red head was picking on her food, not really in the mood to talk about it. It was old news. She only shrugged, and pinching a piece of carrot, she brought it to her lips and nibbled at it. “Not my ken doll.” She coldly stated.

“…Your fuck buddy’s nose.” He bitterly corrected himself. Claire slowly lifted her head up and fixed her eyes on his, demanding him to be careful with his choice of words before he started regretting them. 

The sound of loud screams of panic interrupted what was about to become a heated argument between them. A juvenile velociraptor, with a yellowish-brown and dark green marbled pattern, was screeching her way through Main Street.

“Isn’t that one of your iguanas?” Claire gasped and pointed out, pushing her chair back, and just like they had been trained, she went straight for the tranquilizer gun set for that area. She immediately called ACU so they could make it their top priority.

“Her name is Echo.” He rolled his eyes, not really appreciating her calling his animal that, but there was not time for any of this.

“What are you doing here, girl?” It was a long way from the paddock, and it was puzzling how she had managed to sneak around through a packed park all the way to Main Street.

The raptor fixed her amber eyes on her Alpha and chirped at him. Her long tail tilted up as her front paws clenched, alerted. At six months of age they weren’t totally lethal yet, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t cause some serious damage.

“You know is time to get back to the paddock, right? Enough fooling around…” Owen kept one hand out, which was their signal to stay still. His hazel eyes were scanning his surrounding: some of the guest had headed indoors, like Claire and her staff were suggesting they did, while ACU came with backup. The others who wanted to witness this were gathering behind Owen, their cellphones up recording everything.

Echo called out a few times and started to move sideways, as if she wanted Owen to move around and leave the crowd behind him unprotected. “Hey!” He snapped his fingers. “NO.” He looked swiftly over to where Claire was. “Don’t shoot her…” He asked slowly.

The raptor jumped forward, making him take a step backwards. “Cut that crap!” Of course, out of all four, the one with an attitude had to be the one escaping. It was almost as if she enjoyed challenging her Alpha. She chirped and tilted her head, before taking another small leap.

“Fuck this, I’m shooting!” Claire was alarmed; it was just a matter of seconds before this thing would seriously pounce at her boyfriend. She brought the gun up and got ready to aim.

“Don’t! I have it under control…” He promised, earning a couple of screeches from his raptor, almost mocking him.

It took him a couple of minutes to get closer to the adolescent predator and rest his hand on her head before he was handed the equipment to muzzle her. Once the animal was under control, everybody started to gather closer trying to take a look: after all, the raptors were not available to the public.

The crowd was cheering and women were swooning at how sexy the raptor trainer was, some of them mumbling about how they wanted him to tame them too.

Claire handed the emergency tranquilizer gun to one of her team members and started to rush through the sea of people, looking for her man so she could properly and personally thank him. She smiled once she reached the front of the crowd and his eyes immediately fell on hers.

She nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes sparkling and looking at him in a way she hadn’t in a couple of days. He reached out for her arm and pulled her close. She squealed before shying away from the raptor sitting there and looking completely busted, her green eyes on Echo before Owen demanded Claire’s attention, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing her body against his.

Claire kissed him lovingly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, while the crowd of guests around them cheered and whistled. “Are you okay?” She caressed his cheek gently as he nodded. She mirrored his nod and slowly kissed him again, feeling him lifting her up in the air. Claire bent her legs backwards as Echo looked up at the couple, chirping and tilting her head.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the best out there, my editor in chief <3

“We are here with Operations Manager Claire Dearing and Animal Behaviorist Owen Grady from Jurassic World.” The hostess from the most popular talk show in America welcomed her audience. 

It had been just a couple of days since Echo had found her way out of the paddock and terrorized Main Street; of course no real damage was reported since the raptor was just bored and was looking to get into trouble. 

It had barely taken minutes for the footage filmed by many guests to hit social media and start trending. People simply couldn’t get enough of the young challenging predator, but also no one could resist a little bit of romance: the kiss the ‘pretty redhead’ had planted on the ‘brave sexy raptor whisperer’ had an entire fan base of its own. The couple was now a sort of meme that people used to express all the appreciation they felt. There seemed to be no twitter thread without the two of them kissing. 

This had proved to be, of course, free advertising for the park — which marketing was loving — but just as the footage had created all the hype around the young raptor and the couple, it had also awaken concern and negative comments regarding safety. 

So Claire and Owen had been sent to several popular talk shows to address the matter; the public already loved them, so the warm welcome to national television around the US was very encouraging. 

“First, I have to say: we love a boss lady.” The hostess smiled, sitting on a single leather armchair across from the couch the couple was sharing. 

Claire was wearing a navy blue, knee length dress with a wide belt around her waist, her feet in her usual high heels. Owen was in a pair of dark khaki pants and a black dress shirt, the first two buttons undone, giving a light peek into his chest hair. 

He nodded at that statement. “You should see her in action! She’s so fearless.” He couldn’t help himself to just praise her a little bit. After all, the fact that she was the boss was a turn on for him. 

Claire smiled down to herself: she wasn’t used to having so many eyes on her. She moved her green orbs to make contact with Owen’s proud hazel ones and they slightly brushed their knees together.

“Tell us a little bit about your career in Jurassic World. How did you reach the top of the world?” The hostess wondered, casually looking down at the notes she had in her hands. “You started out as an intern, is that correct?” 

Claire nodded. “We ran this internship called _Bright_ _Minds_ where the Masrani Corporation selected an exclusive group of college students with an impeccable academic record and who managed to impress him with their innovative creativity and thinking.” She explained, “I was one of the first six to join the program back in 2004 and halfway into the internship I had already proven to have leadership skills as well as showing a very sharp decision making ability.” 

She slowly looked over to Owen who was nodding his head and looking at her with a smile. Claire wasn’t used to talking about herself, and was trying to keep calm. “She’s SO good, that she landed a job offer THAT early on.” He added, making her blush and shake her head softly. 

“Well~” She giggled, feeling his hand gently massaging her shoulder. 

One of the disclosures between the talk show and Jurassic World was for the hostess to stay away from the subject of the raptors and their role for InGen, since anyone who had visited the park before (or had visited their website) knew they were not an attraction and their paddock was nowhere to be found on the park’s map. 

“So tell us a little bit about this cutie?” A photo of Echo with her claws up and ready to attack was displayed on the screens behind the couple, the footage visible to them on the monitor across under the stage. 

Claire didn’t know anything about the raptor. That had been her first contact with her, and in all honesty she couldn’t remember if Owen had told her the name that day and she had forgotten it, or if he in fact hadn’t shared much about her once she’d been taken back to her paddock by ACU. 

“Um...” The redhead turned her attention to Owen and adjusted on the couch, hoping he would quickly take on the question. 

“That’s Echo.” He smiled. “She’s the equivalent to one of those kids who find joy in challenging their parents or teachers, push boundaries.” He shook his head. 

“And a smart one at that.” The hostess nodded. “My favorite part is when you instructed her to stay down and she tried you by taking another leap.” The scene was then played for their audience; the studio was packed with women that day.  

“She likes to test her limits.” Owen chuckled. “But as you can see, we have it all under control.”

“At Jurassic World, our safety measures reach an extent that no other amusement park around the globe has to deal with.” Claire added. They were there to assure people their lives were in good hands, and even if sometimes they had to deal with an inconvenience, their team was trained and equipped to avoid any major damage. “We have professionals in every corner that guarantee to get to the asset before it gets to you.” She nodded with confidence.  

The hostess nodded. “He made that seem effortless, not to mention Echo is adorable.” 

“She’s temperamental, but I find it very sexy in woman, what can I say.” Owen teased, moving his hands. The audience squealed at him. 

Claire adjusted in her seat and scratched the side of her nose, letting her hair drop to her face a little, before she reached out for her mug to take a sip of water.

The hostess chuckled and shook her head. “It’s cute...” Owen murmured softly, brushing Claire’s back a little while trying to find her eyes. 

She finally looked over and shook her head. “How do you get along with Echo? We can see the bond Owen has with her is very impressive and heart melting. But how is her bond with you?” The hostess was slowly transitioning into that second bullet point in this global sensation.

Claire looked up and crossed her legs before clearing her throat. “Well, I know Echo is my kind of girl.” She made the audience chuckle a little, making a reference to Owen liking difficult women.

“Your team provided us with some footage so we could have some fun.” 

Claire tilted her head and scratched her throat a little bit. “Alright.” She nodded and casually shifted closer to Owen. “I’m terrible at games, though.” She declared, especially at those that required a kind of knowledge that she didn’t have. 

“We are going to play a few slides with photos and videos of all four raptors and you have to name them, but the difficult task is that we will play them faster as time keeps ticking.” The hostess smiled. 

Who had approved this game? It was no secret Claire was very distant from most of the assets, and the raptors weren’t even under her management. Claire rested her head against Owen’s shoulder and chuckled nervously. He tapped her knee and laughed. 

“Are you guys ready?” The hostess asked before a two minute timer showed on the screen. “We like to call this _How_ _Well_ _Do_ _I_ _Know_ _My_ _Children_ ” She said about the game she usually played with her guests. 

Claire’s fingers slipped around Owen’s bicep as she nodded. She was a little relieved to find out it was something they had to do together.

The first slide had four photos of each raptor when they were babies, looking up to their alpha. “They all look the same...” Claire mumbled. The audience ‘awww’d’. They were adorable. 

“Ready? Go!” The hostess announced and the first video of a baby raptor playing with a ball was displayed. 

“That’s Charlie!” Owen guessed in a heartbeat, which was correct. Claire looked up and smiled softly at the way his eyes illuminated when watching that few months old footage he hadn’t seen in a while. 

The timer kept running and Owen didn’t miss a beat guessing all of them, one after the other. It looked like he wasn’t even giving Claire time to say anything, which she didn’t complain about, and the hostess didn’t call her out on it either: the purpose of the game was to have audience fall in love with the predators and sell the idea that they weren’t really that bad like some people were making it look like. 

“We are going on a small break, but we will come back to Claire and Owen soon.” The hostess announced before the cameras faded to black. 

After a ten minute break, the couple came back to the stage and sat close to each other on that same couch. Claire pulled her dress down a little and Owen ran his arm against the back rest. 

As the hostess was welcoming her audience back after the commercial break, Owen leaned closer to Claire, helping her set her mic back on in the background. His fingers moved close to her cleavage while he clipped it there, and then moved to turn it on behind her back. 

The audience was going crazy with the way they looked so smitten while doing this; the hostess turned around and shook her head. “I keep my eyes away from you two for a second and you waste no time in being all over each other....” She teased them, making Claire blush.

Owen laughed and sat straight once he made sure her mic worked and she was comfortable. “You got me, I can’t keep my hands off of her.” He played along.

“We can tell.” She looked at the camera. They had found ways to touch here and there during the first part of the show, which she thought it was great, but had restrained herself to address it so she wouldn’t shy them off. 

The audience, again, was loving all that. He was so sexy and it was fantasy-fulfilling to see he was charming as well. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” The hostess wondered. 

“Since the day we met.” Owen offered unable to keep his eyes away from Claire’s while he said that. She smiled and blushed pink. 

“We need confirmation that he is an excellent kisser, girl.” The hostess could tell Claire was a little more reserved in the matter, or rather shy about it (since her hands had been all over his bicep before the break). “Is he as amazing of a kisser as he looks to be?” Their kiss from that afternoon playing on the screens.

Claire giggled and felt her cheeks warm. She nodded bashfully and hugged his arm. “He is a great kisser.” She admitted, making him nod and look at the camera with a proud smirk. 

“We believe you, I mean that kiss was everything!” The hostess agreed. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The audience started to cheer going crazy at how Owen was teasing her and leaning closer to her and smiling sweetly.

Claire shook her head, never in her life had she felt so shy. She rested her hand on his chest, trying to push him lightly while he kept teasing her. She giggled, her eyes finally fixed on his when she found his fingers resting on her chin. 

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling his lips pecking hers for a split second. The audience screamed while he had her trapped between the back rest and his frame.

“You two are adorable!” The hostess was loving this. Claire tucked her hair behind her ears and sat back up straight. Owen enjoyed how he was making the whole country know that beautiful, smart, powerful woman was _his_. 

“You two must have the most adorable pet names for each other too, by now, don’t you?” She figured. Every couple had a pet name of choice for their significant other and she was positive the audience would love to hear theirs. “And ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’ don’t apply.” 

Claire looked guilty while Owen licked his lips and ran his arm around her shoulder. 

“Oh, you do!” The hostess smiled. “Then share! We would love to hear them.” She encouraged them. 

Claire ran her fingers through her hair and shifted, before she crossed her legs. Her eyes moved to make contact with his. “It’s actually just me being the one with a nickname, honestly.” Owen crossed his legs too, resting the side of his ankle over his lap. 

Claire shook her head and took a deep breath. “Tell us girl, what is the pet name you have for this hunk of a man you’ve got?” The hostess really hoped the anticipation building up around the audience would be worth it.

The redhead watched Owen nod. She hugged her legs and nibbled on her lower lip, before she let out a nervous laugh, blushing. “Well, it’s… it’s… I mean, I like- …I call him Daddy.” She confessed, looking down and hiding her face in her hands. 

The audience screamed again. “I would be calling him ‘Daddy’, too.” The older woman fanned herself, encouraging Claire to keep going. The audience still going crazy, agreeing with her. 

Owen chuckled and took her hand gently so she could try ride her blush. 

“You two lovebirds are adorable, and please give Echo a kiss for us. We can’t wait to visit you at Jurassic World.” The hostess started to wrap it up, Claire hiding her face against Owen’s shoulder while he held her close, still chuckling. 

 

* * *

 

Claire gulped, her fingers gripping the side of Owen’s vest tightly while the two of them stood on the paddock’s gangway. He had called the raptors to formation, his fist mid-air with his fingers around the clicker. 

They were younger than the last one she had personally confronted. That being a night she would never forget. All four screeched loudly, the noise giving Claire goosebumps. 

It had been her idea for Owen to introduce her to his pack. That little game from the talk show a few weeks ago had made her think. She should have known these animals not because she was the operations manager, but because they were her boyfriend’s. 

She had her own inner struggles as to why she hadn’t suggested this meet and greet sooner, but Owen made her feel safe and she had seen him handle one of them face to face avoiding any havoc to break loose. 

One of them chirped loudly, her eyes on Claire, making her a little nervous. “What is she saying?” She wondered. 

“She’s just curious. It’s okay.” He flicked his clicker a couple of times. “You know how people talk to their dogs and no one labels them as crazy?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.”

“This is similar.” Owen nodded. 

“Okay, but people’s dogs won’t make you bleed internally and kill you.” She frowned, a saddening shadow in her eyes. 

“Not everybody owns a golden retriever, babe.” He reminded her. 

Claire pursed her lips and took a deep breath. “I won’t mock you if you think that’s what I will do.” She smiled faintly.

Owen nodded. “Do you trust me?” He could feel how uneasy she was. It was impossible for the raptors to jump over to the gangway to get them, and yet, she was sheltering herself behind his body. 

He cupped her cheeks and made her face him. Owen frowned lightly, observing the darkness overflowing her green eyes. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes and feeling his lips pecking hers.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She murmured looking down to her hands before she slowly turned her attention back to the predators. “I trust you with my life.” She added after releasing a big shaky breath. 

He nodded and, taking her hands, he kissed them gently. The four raptors hissed while they watched the couple above them. 

“Cut the crap!” Owen demanded. “She’s my girl and you will respect her, okay?” He instructed. Blue chirped back and tilted her head. 

“I’m taking they don’t like me?” The redhead chuckled softly after hearing Owen’s command. 

Owen shook his head. “It just means they aren’t used to being second to someone, besides me of course.” He smiled caressing her cheek lightly. “So in order from left to right: That’s Blue, Charlie, Delta, and of course you already know Echo.” He introduced her to all four. Each raptor chirped, almost as an acknowledgement, as their name was called. 

“They have the most original names.” She rolled her eyes; that was not going to be hard to memorize. The part she’d have to study was trying to tell them apart. 

“Girls, this is Claire, my beautiful girlfriend.” He grinned brightly and kissed the redhead gently, his arm around her waist. All four raptors tilted their head to the side, watching them kiss. 

He brought a metallic bucket close. “They are like easy whores.” He brushed the back of his neck. “You feed them once and you are in!” He laughed shaking his head. 

Claire looked down, finding a handful of dead frozen white rats in that bucket. She gagged. “Do I have to?” She had to look away. She used to keep frozen crickets in the fridge for Sally, her blue tongue skink when she was a teen, but this was gross. 

“Yes, it’s the initiation. I promise once you give them their treat they won’t leave you alone!” Owen smiled. Especially because she would be feeding them without them having really earned it. Everybody knew the best way to win a dog was with treats, and this was not different. 

Claire gulped and pinched the long tail of the first rat, hanging it up in the air. She whimpered. “Baby please, no.” She made a face, begging Owen not to make her do this. 

He nodded and encouraged her to grab it with her hands. “Remember they are lined up in order.” He said about the raptors. “You have to call them by their name so they can get the treat.”

The raptors were growing impatient. The scent of their favorite treat had hit their nostrils. They chirped, begging for the redhead to hurry up. 

Claire took a deep breath, and with disgust, she curled her fingers around the rat and got ready to throw it over. “Blue?” She called out. The raptor looked up and parted her jaws. She cautiously watched Claire throw the rat, and caught it mid-air. 

Owen was rubbing her back, reassuring her. 

“C—” She murmured, trying to remember what was the other name “Charlie!” She called. The reptile chirped. She also caught her rat mid air and gulped it happily. 

Owen kissed Claire’s cheek and smiled, watching her grab the next rat. “Delta?” Claire’s green eyes found the third raptor and tossed her the treat, watching her swallow it whole. “And Echo...your temperamental girl.” Claire smiled and inched closer, exchanging a couple of pecks with Owen. 

Claire threw the last rat to the raptor and smiled proudly. “C’mon, let’s go down to wash your hand and see them up close.” He nodded. 

Once the smell had washed off Claire’s hand, Owen took it and led her to the gates. The raptors were still young at six months, so he still walked into the enclosure for a more direct training session at times. 

“If I asked you to step into my world, would you do it?” Owen smiled, caressing her cheek softly after hearing her breathe faster while standing at the entrance of the paddock, with not one, but four raptors with their eyes on her, poking their snouts out between the bars. 

Claire gulped and closed her eyes, feeling his hand behind her neck keeping her steady before his lips tasted hers and then gently deepened the kiss. She pulled back slowly, fixing her eyes on his, and nodded softly. 

“I want you to share your world with me.” She smiled lightly. She took a deep breath and stepped behind him, watching him instruct the raptors to back off. All four started to take steps backwards, one at the time, as he kept insisting that he wanted them farther. 

“You controlling these predators is kind of turning me on.” She murmured against his ear, letting him know she thought it was sexy. After six month of sleeping together, it was no secret to Owen that Claire liked to be tamed in bed. 

He offered a cheeky smile and pecked her lips a couple of times. Owen then reached out for the control panel by the wall and pressed a button: the gates started to open. The one behind them was already closed, so the animals wouldn’t escape. 

The sound of those electrical gates triggered many things in Claire; she held tight onto his bicep and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, until the sound was gone. 

The raptors slowly started to approach them. Their nostrils moved fast while they got familiar with the strong vanilla scent now in the air. A scent they had picked on Owen previously and that had been there ever since they had hatched. 

A scent they had always thought belonged to their alpha, but now they were being introduced to the main source. The four beasts purred carefully, circling, stopping at times, to make sure Owen signaled that it was okay to get closer. 

Blue was the first one to take a deep sniff and, standing tall on her back legs, she released a calling which made the other three start sniffing as well. 

Charlie tilted her head and made Claire jump away as she felt her snout touch her hand. Owen was quick to intervene. He took that soft freckled hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of it a couple of times before looking back over his shoulder to kiss her cheek and then her lips.

Claire smiled lovingly, feeling his fingers slide over the back of her hand and lace with hers. He waited for Claire to nod and slowly reached out with her hand, her digits brushing the end of Charlie’s snout, making the animal chirp softly. 

The redhead felt her legs going weak, feeling a little terrified but Owen was doing a great job keeping the other three at a moderate distance while Claire bonded with Charlie. She gulped, feeling her finger pads run along the raptor’s head and to the side. Claire slowly smiled, letting her eyes fix on those of the reptile for a few seconds. 

“H-hi...gi-girl...” She stuttered. Owen then shifted and, taking both her hands, he guided Claire to rub Charlie around her head, the animal nosing against the palm of her hand every time Claire would stop, letting her know she liked it and wanted her to continue. 

“Thank you...” She smiled, watching Owen turn around and let go of her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “…For sharing your world with me.” She closed her eyes, feeling him lean close for a kiss. 

All four raptors found a spot close to the couple to lie down and wait for their attention to be brought back to them. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my editor in chief

Claire had recently gotten the tendency to drive Owen to the paddock after they had enjoyed breakfast together. His long time spent wishing to wake up next to her was now a daily thing; sometimes she spent the night at his bungalow and others he was the one staying at her Townhouse in the Jurassic Village. They had been officially dating for five months, but nothing and no one was truly stopping them from saying they had been together for almost the year they had known each other (and slept together). 

Owen leaned over to kiss his girlfriend goodbye, ready to let her drive back to the park, but Claire had other things in mind. She let her fingers give his bulge a light massage through his pants. He quickly forgot about the kiss and leaned against the passengers seat, resting it down a little, welcoming the handjob his girlfriend was so apparently eager to give him. 

Claire pulled her seat back and adjusted so it could be easy for them to make out, while her fingers teased him. This was a very familiar image to them, but unlike last time, there was no one around to catch them getting a little carried away in her car. 

“I like it better when it’s standing up...” She murmured against his lips before he kissed her soundly, her fingers cupping him through his jeans. 

Owen was breathing heavily, letting his groans fill the car before he gave in to the urge of reaching out, his own large hands mirroring the moves her own had on him, as he squeezed those breasts he couldn’t get enough of. 

“You keep it up all day long baby....” He admitted, desperately moving his fingers along her breasts while their tongues played sensually. 

Owen adjusted, his jeans feeling painfully tight against his throbbing cock. He tilted his head back and groaned. His hands started to pull his pants down, but Claire stopped him. 

“Ah! C’mon!!” He rolled his hips up against her touch. “I need you, babygirl.” He begged her. “You started this, so you gotta finish it...don’t be like this.” He gulped.

“Be like what?” She smiled playfully, her fingers sliding down his bulge and lightly squeezing his balls through the fabric of his jeans, her lips brushing along his jawline.

“A tease...” He reached out and brought her closer to kiss her deeply and hungrily. 

“I am not! I have to be sitting in a meeting in thirty minutes.” She explained. She didn’t have time to have sex, clean herself, and make it on time. 

“I’ll have you screaming in ten.” He promised. “And if it takes longer, I’ll lick you clean myself!” He was desperate.

Claire laughed, blushing lightly and shook her head. “You know your mess is gonna take more than mine to clean up, right?” She bit on her lower lip and pushed his hair back. 

She gulped, feeling his hand reaching over, his lips curving in a mischievous smirk while his hazel eyes pleaded her to let him touch her for at least ten minutes. 

“If you are going to leave me hard and worked up until lunch, at least let me feel that wet pussy of yours...” He murmured against her ear, while he adjusted in his seat and left adoring pecks down her neck. Owen’s fingers pushed her skirt up and her panties to the side. 

Claire started to feel her breathing increase. “Who says I’m wet?” She teased him before he could let his digits brush her folds.

“You are soaked, babygirl....” He groaned feeling her warm juices keeping her lubricated for him. 

“What can I say, babe? You are so thick and large...even through your pants.” She whimpered when she felt his middle finger penetrate her without any previous tease. 

“I’m going to make you eat it for lunch...” He groaned, closing his eyes as he let his finger feel how warm and soft she was; the way she was moaning drove him crazy and made him want more. “Part those legs, baby, because imma fuck you deep.” He pulled out of her and spread her legs at his want. 

“Please, Daddy...” She moaned, feeling how his middle finger pushed back inside her and started thrusting frantically.

Claire found her fingers gripping tight onto the seat edges while she panted fast. The squeaky sound her fluids were making against his finger filled the car. 

“Push… a second finger… in— fuck!” She cried, tilting her head back against the headrest. 

Owen did as told and had his ring finger join the middle one. He pushed them deep, their entire length disappearing inside of her. He could tell they were poking exactly where she needed them, and her throat started to push her moans out as she cried out in pleasure. 

“I’m sorry babe...” She apologized about having started the teasing. His thick fingers fucked her with no mercy while making her insatiable. “Please…Daddy— oh god!!!” 

Owen pressed his thumb against her clit and started to tease it, moving it in gentle circles. “Keep begging...” He groaned. 

He could tell she was close and, shifting, he hooked his two fingers deeper before increasing the speed of his thrusts. She was crying loudly, her hips desperate while rolling against his fingers. 

Owen managed to undo his jeans and pull his thick pulsing cock out of his briefs. He started pumping himself with his right hand while his left one kept fucking that pussy that belonged to no one but him. 

Claire watched him masturbate while fingering her for a second before her eyes fell shut, unable to hold back any longer. She screamed bloody murder as she rode her intense orgasm. She was panting fast while recovering, feeling the seat under her completely sweaty. She laughed and tried to catch her breath. 

After months, she was already prepared and had a spare skirt in the car with her all the time. She gulped and leaned over to kiss Owen hungrily. “I want more...” She let him know, this was not over. 

She adjusted and had him release his erection. Claire curled her fingers around it and started pumping it herself. He moaned and groaned, tilting his head back, letting her take him to the edge. 

Claire leaned down and started rolling her lips around his throbbing cockhead. She thrusted his shaft up and down a couple of times, going faster as his groans grew louder. 

She pulled back and watched the flesh of his shaft wrinkle around the tip while she went harder. “Babygirl, yeah...” He mumbled. 

She leaned back down and gave him a couple of more thrust with her mouth, his fingers gripping her hair, keeping it from falling down her face and pulling it lightly. 

Owen adjusted on the seat and kissed her desperately while her finger pumped him all the way to his release. His white seed spit out of the thick tip of his dick. 

“Fuck...” He sighed enjoying how it felt to cum in her hand, with her fingers still wrapped around him. 

Claire giggled before reaching out for some tissues in the dashboard compartment so she could clean her hand, his cock, as well as herself before changing.

“See you at lunch.” Owen smiled and kissed her a couple of times. He had fixed his briefs and pants back on, and had cleaned everything except for his left middle and ring finger; he wanted to keep her scent on his digits for the rest of the morning.

“Your bungalow ,1PM, make sure you are already hard.” She teased him before watching him get out of the car and head down to his paddock. 

 

* * *

 

That evening, Claire’s curiosity was about to get her in some trouble. Since being introduced to the pack of raptors, her curiosity towards Blue had grown. Now that Owen knew she had a legitimate interest in his girls, he would share some things about his day with her, and this particular raptor seemed to be the protagonist of most of his stories. She had to see with her own eyes what was so special about Blue, since she was starting to feel a little possessive. The only thing that didn’t make her feel like she was competing with the reptile was the fact that Blue was, well... a dinosaur, but she still needed to feed her curiosity and be able to come face to face with her without the ‘Alpha’ present. 

It was a little after 6, and, being Central America, it was probably about to start getting dark and chilly soon. Claire was wearing a blue skirt suit, with a Navy hoodie Owen had given her over her top, for it smelled like him, and she loved that. She found herself by the raptors paddock and casually made sure no one was around. The crew working on this project had clocked out by then.

She knew Owen had left for his bungalow already, which encouraged her to step into the area and look around. She wasn’t going to get yelled at, so that thought was enabling her. She tried to be quiet so the noise wouldn’t alarm the pack of four. 

She had already learned to tell them apart and had also learned their names. So she knew who to look for when it came to the favorite girl. 

“Blue... come here girl...” She was so clueless to what she was doing that she called her out as if she was some dog. Her green eyes scanned the inside of the paddock through the bars.

Claire went back for a second. Being the operations manager gave her access to many things. So she went looking for some of their snacks. The office by the gate was a mess, which she wasn’t even surprised about. She found a freezer with mice, dead white mice, staying cold there. She found it disgusting but her curiosity was overtaking her. She also kept reminding herself she had done this a few times already and she’d be okay.

“Oh god, gross.” She cried while looking away, her nose wrinkled. She reached in for a handful of them and placed them in a bucket. 

She went back and stood by the corner, holding the bucket. “C’mon, Blue... Aunt Claire has some... yummy... snacks for you.” She said yummy with disgust, not even being able to sell it, but maybe it wasn’t necessary to do so.

Blue and her sisters were all deep into the paddock, curled up; the other three were sleeping, but Blue was too alert to get some sleep.

Her senses were right on the spot, her big yellow eyes open, her nostrils moving with each sniff the raptor made. Blue heard a faint call, loud enough that only she was able to hear it, not disturbing the other three.

But that noise... that familiar voice soon faded, so she laid her head slowly back on her front claws, about to close her eyes again, when the same voice was back. Her head shot up again.

Blue, being the curious raptor she was, got up, looked at the other three who were soundly asleep, and moved through the bushy paddock quietly, beginning her slow and stealthy trot towards the familiar sound. Blue let out quiet purrs, a strong yet delicious scent was also driving her curiosity.

Her name was called, so she rushed out from a dark bush and stopped in her tracks right in front of Claire, whose scent she already recognized.

“Holy sh—“ Claire felt her green eyes growing wide while the predator ran to the gate. She stepped back, feeling like the animal could just jump on her, forgetting the bars where there to stop her from catching her. 

However, that was not the case. It seemed Blue had stopped right before the gate, almost as if she knew it would be there — which she obviously did, but she had the speed and space calculated by the second. 

Blue let out a few chirps, swaying her tail from side to side, breathing in and out of her nostrils as she looked at Claire, eyeing that rather delicious bucket full of mice.

Claire gulped a little and gently inched close to the bars. “There you are.” She smiled. She let her green eyes explore the creature. She had never been this close to her without Owen present. It was terrifying her, and she could feel her heart pounding.

She looked down into the bucket and wrinkled her nose. She let her two fingers pinch the tail of one of the dead mice and winced, a little nervous about it. 

Blue watched Claire closely, seeing her reaction. Usually, being a predator to a human, she would usually attack at any chance, but with Claire it was different. She was no threat...Owen had trained her well, to tell the difference between threat and non-threat, and all four already knew by then that the redhead was their Alpha’s mate. Tilting her head from side to side, keeping her eyes locked on the bucket full of mice, Blue moved a few inches forward until she was right up against the gate, poking her snout through the bars and blowing air out of her nostrils into Claire's hair, before moving back and waiting, like Owen had taught her.

“How can you eat this? It’s gross.” Claire brought the mouse up high over the reptile’s head and slowly let her arm through the bars. She closed her eyes and let the mouse drop, her eyes opening in time to see Blue reaching for it.

The dinosaur’s tail wagged from side to side, letting out a soft chirp as she waited, seeing Claire poke through her hand, holding up a dead yet delicious looking mouse. Blue stepped forward, leaning down and raising her head up a little, opening her jaws and soon closing them around the rodent as Claire dropped it in.

“Good girl...” Claire wrinkled her nose and watched how the reptile didn’t even chew on that; she swallowed it whole. “Bon Appétit.” She shrugged. Claire looked down to the bucket; she did have a handful of mice there. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to feed them all; after all they were treats, and every one of the girls only ever got one, for being good girls. 

Blue tilted her head to the side and chirped softly, wanting more. She loved it when Claire spoiled them, and she didn't do it very often: Owen didn’t allow it.

“Ah, what the hell.” The redhead shrugged. It wasn’t her problem if Blue got spoiled after all. She nibbled on her lower lip and once again threw the mouse through the bars. 

Blue's head snapped up when she threw in another mouse, catching it between her jaws, devouring that one too. Once finished, she looked back to Claire as if she could sort of understand what the woman was saying.

The redhead wanted to see her closely, but didn’t know if that was a good idea to open the gate. She sighed and looked around. 

“Are you going to rip my hand off if I try to touch you?” She raised an eyebrow, her freckled hands reaching for the control panel by the gate.

Blue rose up from the ground and took a few steps back, giving Claire space to enter the cage. Blue chirped and tilted her head in a way of telling her to come further into the paddock with her.

Her tail swayed from side to side, breathing air in and out of her nostrils, her big yellow eyes fixed on Claire as she waited for the woman to make up her mind.

Claire laughed, not believing she was doing this. The worst day of her life had revolved around a raptor and getting into a paddock when she hadn’t even had to, and here she was, doing this because she was a little jealous of some asset that didn’t even bring profit to her park. 

She snorted and pressed the button, the gate slowly going up, Blue letting her claws start scratching the ground, trying to get out. Claire gulped and started to back off.

The reptile finally made it under the gate once this one was up enough. She rushed with curiosity towards Claire, who almost stumbled on her heels while backing away. 

“Down!” Owen called out from behind his girlfriend. The raptor immediately sat. 

Claire went pale, completely busted. 

“Turn around.” Owen commanded; Blue did so and gave them her back. “I meant you.” He placed his hand on Claire’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She started apologizing, feeling him turning her around to face him. He reached for the controllers and closed the gate behind them so Blue wouldn’t get any ideas and run off. 

“What are you doing here?” He wondered, feeling Claire holding him and resting her head against his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair and chuckled lightly. 

“I just wanted to bond with her, since she’s your favorite and all.” She shrugged, unable to keep that last part to sound a little bitter.

“My favorite after you.” He poked her nose with his finger making her giggle and blush. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” He assured her, his arms around her waist before he pecked her lips a couple of times. “I think it’s cute that you’re jealous, though.” He laughed, messing with her.

“Ugh. You wish, Grady.” She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. He kept laughing and pulled her back into his embrace, before kissing her forehead a couple of times. 

“She knows you are my girl and you come first, that part is true though.” He assured her. 

Claire nibbled on her lower lip and nodded. “What are you doing here anyways?” She thought he was home. 

“I decided to come and do a couple of rounds with them before meeting you tonight.” He shrugged. 

“Rounds?” She tilted her head. 

Owen shook his head, “I rather show you than explain it.” He took her hand and kissed it softly.

 

* * *

 

Claire didn’t believe it when Owen told her he would usually go race his bike with the raptors. They would let a pig loose in the jungle and once it was hidden deep enough, he would let the raptors run after it. He would guide them through the jungle, and make sure they followed his commands before and after attacking their target. 

They practiced this at the paddock all the time, with Owen leading them from the gangway. But there was nothing that injected more adrenaline and made him live his alpha nature to its fullest than this training stunt. 

He had asked her to follow him halfway into the jungle with a truck. He usually had one of his guys doing this. It was just for precaution. He installed cameras on each of his raptors so she could keep control of him and the animals as they hunted through the jungle. 

So here she was, in the truck, close to the action but safe. She had a small tablet in her hands, so she could watch the whole hunting exercise once they were out of sight. The screen divided into four sections, one for each raptor.

It was beyond what she thought it would be, to put it bluntly; it was a turn on to see him be this dangerous and dominant. 

But she didn’t say a word about that. Green eyes were fixed on him and his pack, this truly was something you had to see to believe. 

“Damn, my boyfriend is a badass.” She smiled to herself, watching him communicate with the predators and have them follow him in the open field.

He knew the whole thing was dangerous: despite having done it before, there was almost always a risk when it came to having the raptors out in the field. Surprisingly, this was going smoothly. Owen was in the middle of his little pack, the girls always ran together, but with Owen there, it was always a little game with them as to who could get faster and reach the target first; trying to impress him. However, every time they got too out of formation he’d always shout and tell them to quit messing around.

Soon enough, they found the pig wandering about. The girls waited for Owen to signal them with his clicker before Blue chirped a couple of times and the other three called out back. All four raptors got their mark and went out hunting for the pig. 

The poor animal was too clumsy to outrun them and not smart enough to save his life from the predators. Claire looked away from her screen as they fought for the pig and ripped it apart, before bringing it back to Owen waiting for his green light to devour it.

It didn’t take long for them to circle back around and get back to the paddock. Owen’s bike seemed to skid to a stop and the girls automatically stopped not far behind it, all lined up like they knew they should be while they were not in the paddock. He seemed to praise them all as he got them back into the paddock, throwing each a treat before they ran off to be on their own. He was quite surprised at how smooth that had gone.

By the time Owen had brought the raptors back to the paddock, Claire was back and waiting for him on the gangway. She stood there, looking down at him with a big smile. 

Since he had said it would really mean something to him if she engaged with the raptors, the redhead had agreed on observing a few of his training sessions, and this one was by far her favorite. 

She trotted down to meet him and nibbled on her lower lip. “That was...” She blushed, “Sexy.” She shrugged playfully.

Owen hugged her waist with a smile playing at his lips due to her words. “Yeah? Glad you thought so.” He pecked her lips gently. “Trust me, my sexiness is caused by a lot more than that.”

Claire walked with him away from the cage. “Is it?” She flirted. “Does that part involve the raptors too, or is it just between you and me?” She smiled and looked around for a moment. She had never been around at night. “Let’s just say, I wouldn’t mind being tamed either.” She teased him, before taking his hand and moving over to the staircase. 

Owen chuckled. “I think that one can stay between you and me.” He teased her, spanking one of her butt cheeks playfully. 

“Daddy~” she giggled and turned around, hugging his neck before she moaned into his lips and kissed him deeply. 

Owen draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple lovingly. 

Claire happily hugged his waist and nuzzled his neck. “You reek...” She playfully let him know, but that didn’t stop her from staying in his embrace. 

“Wow, thanks.” He joked and just found himself rolling his eyes. However, his smile never left his face. He always loved these little moments they had.

She giggled into his neck at his reaction, her lips still letting him know she didn’t care. She liked a good macho, and Owen smelling like sweat and reptiles was part of it. 

“You know, I would say this is actually something we could open for the public with our own raptors, but I don’t want women throwing their panties at you.” Claire frowned, feeling a little possessive.

“I highly doubt they would—Plus, they can look all they want, because after the show I’ll be back by your side, showing them who I actually belong to.” He spoke up with a small smile before leaning over to press a kiss to her temple.

Those green eyes were lovingly locked on his hazel ones while he said he wouldn’t care. “Oh but they would, I’m about ready to do it myself.” She let her fingers brush his cheek before bringing his head back and kissed him gently. “Mine.” She mumbled after he said he belonged to her. 

Owen found himself smirking at her words; however, once her lips were on his, he seemed to forget about any comment he was going to make and just smiled against her lips, humming contently. “All yours—People will know that.” 

Claire squealed happily at that statement and nodded.

“I’m all done here, want me to give you a ride home?” He hadn’t seen her car around, which he figured meant she had pulled some strings to sneak around earlier that evening. 

As they walked out of the paddock she smiled at his offer. “On your bike?” She tilted her head. “My car is here...hidden...a dozen of meters away, unless you are thinking of staying the night and bring me back tomorrow morning.” She suggested.

He playfully curved an eyebrow and glanced down at her. “Is that your offer for me to stay?” He asked with a small smile, licking his lips “Because if it is, I’d love to~”

Claire was blushing and giggling at his tease but went along with it. She nodded her head. “Then, yes, I would love the ride.” She accepted the lift once he agreed to spend the night. “I have to stop by my office to get my purse and some things…is that okay?”

“Yeah, we’ll head there first. Also, we may have to go to my place, I’ll need fresh clothes because you and I both know I need to shower.” He let out a small laugh and finally let go of her in order to get himself seated on his bike and start it up, now just waiting for her.

Claire chuckled when he said he needed fresh clothes. “I wouldn’t mind you in my shower” She purred, brushing her hands down his abdomen. “...But you do need clothes.” She let her fingers linger on his sweaty shirt, and without much hesitation she managed to hop on behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

“You could even join me in there, y’know...save water and stuff.” He teased, a playful smirk already on his lips at the comment. 

“For the sake of the planet, we definitely should.” She playfully kissed his shoulder while she held him tight. 

Once Claire was settled on the bike, Owen glanced back at her for a second before taking off towards his bungalow since it was closer.

There, she suggested he bring a back pack he had around and pack it with a few extra jeans and shirts, as well as underwear to keep at her place. The whole teasing they had going on about staying over had made her realize that she was ready to give him a drawer at her place. 

Owen agreed, but only if she’d bring a few extra outfits with her next time and take some space in his closet too. 

Owen wore the backpack over his chest so Claire could still hold tight onto him while he rode to her office and waited for her to go get her purse and her laptop, which she had stored in its case so she could hang it over her shoulder on their way to the village, not even five minutes away by bike. 

 

* * *

 

After fucking Claire against the wall in the shower, then pinning her down against her mattress, milking every drop of juices he could after their shower, and a long round of love making after dinner...Owen had passed out, completely drained. 

She had come back from that training session with the raptors parched and wanting him more than ever. 

Owen was on his side, soundly asleep in his boxers over her grey silk sheets. It was a hot night on Isla Nublar. Claire was wearing a black lace nightgown while she rested behind him. She twirled a strand of her red long hair around her finger while nibbling on her lower lip. 

The redhead was excessively worked up and horny that night, unable to stop thinking about him riding that bike through the jungle so ruthlessly. There was something about watching him be in complete Alpha mode that was doing things to her. She knew she had already drained him and he needed a moment to recharge a little. 

Claire snuggled close and ran her arm under his neck, letting her hand drop over his naked chest, where she could play her fingers over his pectorals. 

Claire spooned him, letting her pelvis curve around his hip. She smiled softly, kissing his cheek and nosing behind his ear.

Her free hand reached out and slowly took hold of his cock: she could feel how relaxed it was cupped in her fingers. She moaned against his ear and gently pulled it out of his boxers. She let her hand wrap around his shaft and started massaging it, moving it in circles tenderly. 

Her teeth nibbled on his ear while her hips rolled up and down against his, her fingers playing with him as she felt how quickly she grew sticky for him. 

Owen moaned and kept his body relaxed while allowing himself to enjoy the way her hands were pumping and massaging his now semi-hard dick. 

He reached back with one hand and moved it over her hips. He squeezed her butt cheek and massaged it, following the same pace the redhead had while stimulating him. 

“God, baby...you got me all horny.” She admitted, seeing him smile at the statement. 

He groaned, still half asleep, his fingers slipping between her moist folds and playing with her entrance while she kept working him up. 

“Get it up...so you can fuck me while I ride you...” She begged. “I want you so bad, Daddy.” 

Owen grunted; he could feel his dick throbbing around her fingers while she slowly thrusted up and down. 

Claire moaned, feeling his fingers push inside her cave and feeling how soaked she was for him. She was dripping, desperate to have him take control and show her who was in charge.

His groans turned louder, the cum he couldn’t hold back slowly showing on the tip of his cock as Claire kept pumping him up. 

“You finally broke my dick.” Owen mumbled, making her giggle. 

“It’s not my fault that you are so sexy.” She kept massaging him, feeling how he started to stain her fingers with his white substance. 

Owen abruptly turned her over and pinned her against the mattress, her legs spread open. He nosed between her folds, taking in the scent of her desire and licked her gently. 

He heard her moaning loudly as he devoured that pussy with his lips and his tongue. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my editor in chief

Claire was giggling loudly while wiggling on the driver’s seat of her Mercedes. She was wearing a white A line cut midi skirt that day and Owen couldn’t keep his hand from sneaking under it, as she kept trying to kick him out of her car, since she was running late. 

She hadn’t even turned the car off after dropping him off at his paddock. That was her way of telling him she didn’t have time to fool around, and really had to head back to the park; Owen usually respected that, but that morning he just wanted his girlfriend before starting his daily activities.

“Please...” He growled against her neck, gently nibbling on it. “We didn’t have time for sexy times before leaving this morning and I need it to function.” He moved to kiss down the cleavage that the chiffon white, long sleeved button-down shirt she was wearing offered.

“Babe, I told you I have a very early start today… that meeting with Verizon, remember?” She shook her head. “Owen...no...don’t you dare...!” She bit on her lower lip, feeling his lips nipping gently at her freckles, knowing that if he got carried away, he would leave a love bite and she didn’t have time to cover that.

“Right...for the new dinosaur you won’t tell me anything about.” He pulled back bitterly. 

Claire gasped. “You know it’s a dinosaur! That’s more than anyone else knows.” She tried to sell. He had been very sensitive toward the subject.

Owen rolled his eyes. 

“Babe...” She tilted her head, “You know it’s nothing personal.. it’s just that—”

“I don’t have the clearance.” He mocked along with her words. “I’ve heard.” He looked out the window. 

Claire tried not to laugh at how much this really got to him, she found it cute even. “You will know soon enough.” She promised, letting her hand reach out and brush her fingers through his hair. 

“You are late for your meeting with some retail dealer and you will tell them everything about this new dinosaur, and you can’t give your boyfriend a sneak peek.” He huffed. “This is insulting.” 

“You are blowing it out of proportion.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I tell you stuff about project IBRIS… One that you, your royal highness, don’t have clearance for.” He reminded her about that side project she was excluded from. 

“You tell me how your iguanas learned to fetch and roll over, nothing more.” She crossed her arms. It really upset her that she had no idea what the project was about when it took place on her island, and the assets were part of her budget. 

“Wow...” He gasped. “Those girls see you as a mother and you go degrading them like this.” He shook his head. “I’m not even mad you insulted my girls and my work, because you not trusting me has broken me.” He sniffed.

“You really suck at playing the guilt card.” She pursed her lips. “But for the record, I trust you with my life. I would run through the jungle with that thing chasing us, knowing you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” She promised.

“Huh... so it is a carnivore sort of thing.” Owen smiled lightly. 

“Maybeeee.” 

“Did you guys get a Gigantosaurus? Ceratosaurus? Baryonyx?” Owen started throwing names. 

“Bye, baby...” She unlocked his door from the control panel on her door. 

“Lunch?” 

“Be naked.” She kissed him a couple of times. “No...wait. I can’t do lunch today.” She frowned. She had the whole day packed with meetings and such. 

Owen nodded and kissed her cheek gently. “Alright.” He understood. “Also, if your nephews want to see the girls, tell them you don’t have clearance.” He pouted. 

“Babe...” She pushed his shoulder. “I’ll try to sneak around when I have some down time.” She promised about meeting him throughout the day.

Owen chuckled. “See you later, gorgeous.” He smiled and pecked her lips one last time before finally stepping out of the car. He closed the door behind him and waved goodbye before she took off.

 

* * *

 

When it came to her nephews and kids in general, Claire had zero idea of what she was doing. The fact that she hadn’t seen neither Zach nor Gray in years didn’t help when it came to feeling an awkward vibe between them. 

The youngest one was only 12 but he was the sweetest. Claire had only seen him maybe two or three times in his life and it had been only for a few hours at that, during funerals or family gatherings she simply couldn’t excuse herself from missing. Regardless of Claire being technically a stranger, Gray loved her. He didn’t hesitate to hug her when greeting her and sport a warm smile around her. 

He loved dinosaurs and probably knew as much about them as any staff member out there running an attraction. He was also very grateful for this trip, since he knew his aunt was the one making it possible, and it was her position at the park that offered lots of perks that any other guest would never get, unless they paid a very high price. 

Zach, the eldest, was now sixteen, and unlike his brother he did have a time in his life where Claire was still around. In fact, the redhead was just a teenager when he was a toddler, and they used to play together all the time. 

There were many things about Claire that Zach didn’t know about; after all, she sure wasn’t the fun and loving aunt he once knew, but he remembered how she used to be his favorite person in the whole world. 

Claire was now a corporate and very powerful woman, who had lost contact with that part of herself and had broken that connection with him, completely unaware of how much Zach resented her not only for leaving, but because he had grown up feeling like she had forgotten about him. 

Claire could sense his bitter attitude towards her, but she didn’t have time to dig into it. She unconsciously blamed it on adolescence and brushed it off. 

She made vague plans with them to meet for dinner some time that evening, before leaving them in her assistant’s hands. She had to go meet with her boss and take him to see the asset she had just introduced to their new sponsors.

After an intimidating encounter with that hybrid they had under secret development, Masrani started to grow concerned about what the asset was capable of: according to what Claire had just told him, the predator had already tried to break the glass between her paddock and the observation area. That was something none of their other carnivores had tried to pull off. It was so early in her life, and they were already modifying the paddock and reinforcing security around it. 

It wasn’t until Simon brought “that Navy man, Owen Grady” into the conversation that Claire sighed, almost in defeat. 

Of course her boss was still skeptical about Owen after the first not so good impression he had of him, but he knew he was great at his job, and for some reason he wanted his input on the new asset’s paddock.

“Are you two still in good terms, Claire?” Masrani asked casually, after noticing her response at his request.

“Yes, sir.” She assured him, not really feeling comfortable discussing her relationship with him — especially when he had been so vocal about his disapproval. She raised her chin a little, pursing her lips. “Still going strong.” 

“Hmm.” Masrani pushed his hands into the front pockets of his dress pants and turned to look back at the paddock. 

Claire nibbled on her lower lip, knowing exactly how this conversation would go with Owen, and that’s what had her wanting to see if she could talk her boss out of bringing him there. 

After a few minutes, they both headed back, and his helicopter brought them back to the main park. It was there that Masrani told Claire he wanted her to make this a top priority, and inform him right away of Mr. Grady’s observations. 

She couldn’t help releasing a sigh and fake a smile before she nodded and turned around. Claire pulled her cellphone out: she figured she had to find out her boyfriend’s whereabouts now that Masrani was insisting so much about this. 

On her way to his bungalow, her cellphone started ringing with an incoming call from her sister.

By experience, Claire knew that if she didn’t answer, then Karen would never stop calling her and there was nothing that frustrated her more than someone calling insistingly when it was obvious the call couldn’t (or wouldn’t) be picked up.

“Hi Karen!” She greeted her cheerfully, even if she had interrupted her trail of thought trying to figure out a way to ask Owen to come see the dinosaur she had refused to show him countless times before.

“So are the boys behaving okay?” Karen asked casually, but there was a pinch of irony in her voice that Claire knew too well.

“Gray is the sweetest!” She dodged that bullet her sister had thrown at her, “He hugged me and all.” 

“Well, you are his aunt. What did you expect, for him to spit on you?” Karen rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I’m sure Zach thought about it at least twice.” Claire casually slipped in the attitude he was displaying that morning.

“Well, he is upset.” Karen didn’t blame the kid, in fact, she understood him to some extend. 

“He is spending a week away from his parents at an amusement park where he can hang out with dinosaurs and eat all the food he wants. What could he be upset about?” 

“I don’t know…how about his first best friend forgetting about him to go hang out with dinosaurs?” Karen pointed out. 

“That was a long time ago. I’m sure he doesn’t care anymore.” Claire retorted. “And besides, he was like two back then, he probably doesn’t even remember.” 

“He was six, Claire. He spent days crying, asking when you’d come back or call him.” 

The redhead frowned. “If you are trying to make me feel guilty, I—”

“No. I’m just explaining to you where my kid’s behavior comes from. You’ll understand when you have your own kids.” 

Claire snorted, “Yeah, if...” 

“When.” Karen insisted, “Trust me… they are worth it.” 

“Well your kid is making me want to give up sex cold turkey, and be extra safe.” 

“Stop. You love kids.” Karen smiled. She was looking at a photo of teenage Claire making a funny face with Zach when he was about four. 

“Did mom ask you to pressure me on this?” Claire chuckled. “You give her a new grandkid if she’s that desperate.” 

“No...mom has nothing to do with this. I’m just saying.” The blonde shrugged.

“Well...I don’t know okay? Plus, I don’t think Owen is the kind of man who wants kids either, so.” 

“Who said anything about having to be with Owen?” Karen smiled, there was more in that statement than Claire would ever realize.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t know who you’ll be with a few years from now. I’m not saying you have to have kids right now. So maybe the man you’ll settle with is yet to come.” Karen suggested with every word and letter calculated. 

“The nerve!” Claire gasped. “You know I’m in a serious relationship with Owen, right? How dare you call me to tell me I’ll end up with some other guy and have his ugly babies.” 

“I didn’t call just to tell you that...and there’s no such thing as ugly babies.”

“Babies that won’t be Owen’s are ugly babies.” Claire pouted. 

Karen couldn’t help a chuckle. She had been hoping to trigger her sister, but never like this.

“What?” 

“You are really in love with him, aren’t you?” Karen smiled over the phone.

Claire slowly stopped the car; she had made it to his bungalow and could see him working on his bike just like he said he would be doing when they last texted. The redhead didn’t say anything. It was Karen, after all, who had come to that conclusion, because Claire had never stopped to think about it. 

“Claire?”

“I have to go.” She turned the car off and nibbled on her lower lip. She was suddenly nervous. 

“Are you going to leave me hanging like this?” She teased her. 

“That’s what you get for asking questions you already know the answer to.” Claire smiled, feeling her cheeks growing warm. “I really have to go.” 

“Please spend some time with the kids.” Karen added, smiling at her sister’s smooth confession. 

“I’m having dinner with them, I promise.” She offered. “Bye now.” 

“Bye~” Karen offered before the call got disconnected. 

Claire gulped and fixed her shoulder length hair before taking a deep breath. She got out of the car and nervously walked towards Owen, who had immediately recognized the sound of her engine, so he was waiting for her to come up to him. 

“I see you found a window...” He smiled, his arms hugging her waist and pulling her closer to him.

“Finding you all sweaty and smelling so roughly is making me want to do things to you.” She admitted, unable to take her eyes away from the light chest hair coming out of the undone buttons of his dirty shirt.

“Things like what?” He offered a cheeky smile. 

“You know...” She looked down to his bulge and curved an eyebrow. “I’d show you but we don’t have much time.” 

“Not even for a sneak peek?” He adjusted on his feet, and squeezed both her butt cheeks roughly over her skirt. 

“Speaking of sneak peeks.” She grinned. “There’s something I need to consult with you about.” She flirted with him, hoping he wouldn’t give her a hard time. She let her fingers brush his chest hair and slowly looked up, linking eyes with him.

Owen chuckled mischievously. “Do you want to consult here or in my bungalow?” He motioned, not really waiting for an answer before he slowly had her step around and was backing her up to the staircase. 

“How would you like take a look at the new asset?” She smiled, feeling his lips had already found her neck as her back hit the stairs’ railing. 

“The one I don’t have clearance for?” He mumbled, kissing down her collarbone and slowly undoing the first button of her blouse.

“That’s the one!” She pulled back slightly, trying to find his eyes, but he was not interested in any of that. 

“What made you change your mind?” He wondered while working on undoing her blouse, revealing the purple tank top she had under it. “What the fuck is this?” He got frustrated, disappointed that he hadn’t found her breasts instead. 

“Does it matter?” She smiled guiltily.

“Well...yeah.” He scratched his head before tenderly taking off her chiffon top and settling it over the railing. He roughly pulled her against his body and stared leaving soft kisses around her collarbone again. 

Claire nibbled on her lower lip. “I—I just really want your thoughts on something.” She made eye contact with him the moment his eyes fell on hers. 

“You?” He pulled back, they knew each other too well. Claire should know better than lying to him since he would be able to tell. 

“Me.. your girlfriend…who—” She frowned at the look in his face. 

“What’s the something _you_ need my thoughts on?” 

“You know stuff, so just tell me what you think of the asset in general since you will be there already.” She smiled softly. 

“You know how much it pisses me off when you try to take me for a fool.” He took a step back, able to tell she was twisting stuff around and lying to him somehow. 

“No.” She murmured pulling at his shirt. “I’m not...” She promised before releasing a soft sigh, “Mr. Masrani wants you to check the paddock for vulnerabilities.” 

“Ha.” He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Please.” She pouted, now it was her who was all over him. “Daddy...” She murmured, nibbling on his chin before kissing his lips gently. 

“Don’t...” He forcefully turned her around and trapped her between the railing and his tall frame. “That’s not going to work this time...” he pressed the hard cock he was carrying under his jeans against her ass.

Claire gulped, feeling how he was slowly pulling her skirt up over her round ass. He reached to the front and let his firm fingers rub her pussy, feeling how she was slightly starting to grow wet for him. 

“I should fuck you dry.” He murmured against her ear. Claire was breathing fast, feeling how rough his fingertips were over the fabric of her panties, massaging between her folds, wanting to work her up fast.

Owen angrily undid his jeans with one hand while keeping her tightly against his chest with his other one.

He grabbed his thick long cock and let the round head run down the crack of her ass, making her moan. 

“Daddy, please...” She gulped, his fingers successfully feeling how wet she was growing. 

Owen pulled her panties down a couple of inches and let her folds taste how thick he was after he rolled the tip of his dick between them, before penetrating her. 

She cried out in pleasure just to feel him thrusting in her a couple of times before pulling out.

He pulled her away from the railing and led her to step into his bungalow, where he closed the door behind them. 

 

* * *

 

Claire’s favorite part about Owen fucking her instead of getting mad at her was that he was all mushy afterwards, and went from completely rough and animalistic to adoring her with kisses and being the softest he ever got. 

Her iPhone started to go off, announcing it was time for her to go. They always did that when they ended at his bungalow during the day, and she had somewhere to be. 

She had fallen asleep after Owen milked every drop of juice out of her. He had watched her sleep that half hour, holding her gently in his arms and playing with her sweaty hair. 

She moaned at the alarm and nosed into his neck. She turned around and smiled softly at him, finding him looking at her lovingly. They kissed a couple of times before she sat down and fixed her messy hair. 

“Are you going to come with me?” She knew she had run out of time, that consulting they did had taken all the time she had before her next meeting.

Owen nodded with a frown.

“I’m sorry.” She said apologetically, “I’m just trying to—”

“I just like to think we can tell each other everything.” He shrugged.

“We do.” She nodded, “You can tell me everything and I promise I’ll tell you everything that’s not work-related confidential.” She smiled. 

He grabbed her tight behind her neck and kissed her soundly a couple of times. 

“I want to. I think we should.” She nodded. “Even if it feels like we are going too fast.” She blushed, after all they had only been officially together for six or seven months, but had been emotionally involved for almost a year, so it was confusing to set both stages of their relationship apart. 

“Okay then.” He smiled wide, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple lovingly. 

“May I have my panties now please? We need to go.” She tilted her head before nuzzling into him, moaning at the way his fingers felt through her hair. 

Owen nodded.

 

* * *

 

Jurassic World was working on opening a themed pizza parlor in the T-Rex Kingdom. This one was almost done and it was set to open in a couple of weeks, along with the Indominus Rex. 

The place was dinosaur themed of course, with carnivore animatronics of all sizes. It was outdoors, with real life vegetation surrounding it to give the effect that it was deep in the jungle. 

Claire thought it was something the kids would like, since the hype for the restaurant to open was big, and guests were already booking reservations. 

After being able to come through with her promise, both Claire and Owen were waiting for Zach and Gray to come back from the park and meet them at the front of the Kingdom’s area. 

“Remember, the young one is Gray and the eldest is Zach.” Owen teased her after figuring out she didn’t know anything about them aside from their names. 

“Shut up!” She nudged him, feeling his arm hugging her around her shoulders and his lips kissing her temple gently. “There they are...” She let him know before he moved his hand to take hers and they met both kids half way. 

They immediately fixed their eyes on the man holding Claire’s hand. “Who’s that?” Zach asked almost jealous. 

Owen caught that but didn’t say anything, “This is my boyfriend, Owen.” She smiled at the man, loving the sound of that introduction even if they had been together for months now, but she had never done it before, especially in front of family members. “These are Zach and Gray.” She added. 

“I thought it would be just the three of us.” Zach didn’t care how that sounded. He was unconsciously hoping he would finally spend some time with his aunt on this trip, and so far they hadn’t been together for more than ten minutes. 

“I don’t mind! What’s your favorite dinosaur?” Gray offered politely. 

Owen rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the kid. “The velociraptor.” He offered. 

“Cool! Mine is the mosasaurus.” Gray smiled. “Have you been to the feeding show?” 

“Yes. Your aunt and I actually did that one together.” He nudged the redhead at the memory. 

Zach rolled his eyes.

“No way!! Aunt Claire, did you get soaked too!?” Gray was excited. 

“Yes, but I didn’t find it as fun as you guys did.” She admitted before she turned around and unlocked the gate to the restaurant. 

“So the deal here is that each one of us makes their own pizza as they like it.” Claire explained while she turned the power switch on and everything came to life, including the animatronics and the many arcade-like games the place offered. 

“Cool!” Gray was very enthusiastic, while Zach just stood there, following the other three around. 

“And since I can’t bake or cook, we are sharing.” Claire murmured to Owen, who chuckled and nodded his head. 

The little group of four found the kitchen. Everything was new, and the refrigerators and boards were stuffed with fresh food.

It wasn’t until they realized they had to do their dough from scratch that things got interesting. 

They used Claire’s iPhone to google a simple recipe, and Owen volunteered to do all three, since it required a lot of physical dedication. 

It didn’t take long before Owen decided that it would be funny to clean his fingers across Claire’s nose, leaving a line of flour there. 

The redhead sneezed and both her nephews laughed. Claire didn’t leave it there, and grabbing a handful of flour, she let it snow over Owen’s head and then spread it around. 

This made Zach feel enabled, so he threw some at his little brother, officially starting a flour war among them. They got into teams: Zach and Owen versus Claire and Gray. 

They played care-freely around the kitchen for about thirty minutes, until they realized they were out of flour. Claire stopped them before they opened a second bag, realizing just in time that she was there without any previous authorization, and needed to use the minimum amount of products from the inventory. After all, restaurants were a third party vendor and they weren’t under her management. 

Both adults and kids decided to go play at the arcade while their pizzas baked. It had taken Owen a lot of effort to stop Claire from cleaning their mess, promising they would get to it at some point, both kids assuring they would help with the cleaning if she went to play with them.

They once again divided into teams while playing Ice-Ball Bonus, a game that Zach had insisted he wanted to team up with Owen for, but Claire had ended up beating them, even when Gray would only score low points. 

They also played a round of Ghost Town, where Owen and Gray totally beat Claire and Zach, even though the redhead ended up not being that bad at it. This was the kind of game Zach mastered, so having his ass kicked by Owen — even when Gray wasn’t of great help and on his end Claire was backing him up pretty well — didn’t upset him, but made him like him, as he was slowly realizing he was pretty cool. 

Claire was probably the most surprised one at the fact that she had had so much fun hanging out with her nephews and boyfriend that night. They all had managed to have a great time eating their pizzas and just casually talking about many things. Zach had even asked if they could come back for Christmas break later in the year. 

She stayed at their table, with Gray who was sound asleep, his head resting on her lap while lying across their booth. It was a little after ten and the boy had had a long exhausting day. 

She was brushing her fingers through his hair while smiling and watching Zach and Owen battling on an old Mortal Kombat arcade machine. It was the one the man had grown playing on his Super Nintendo when he was a pre-teen, but Zach was still giving him a run for his money since he played the most modern ones. 

Claire’s cellphone buzzed on their table: it was Karen, calling her before she headed to bed. It was late for her too, but she wanted to know how the kids had spent their first day at the park.

Claire filled her in on their evening, including the flour fight and how Zach was starting to enjoy himself. 

Karen was thrilled, tearing up a little at hearing how both brothers had had the time of their lives teaming up to try to defeat their aunt and her boyfriend. 

“Karen?” Claire called out softly. 

“Yes, hun?” Her sister tilted her head.

“This kid thing? It isn’t that bad.” She admitted while looking down at the 12-year-old sleeping on her lap. 

“It’s ten times better when they are your kids.” Karen promised. 

“Goodnight, big sister.” Claire blushed.

“Goodnight, little sister.”

Claire hung up and her eyes turned to look back at Owen and Zach, who were laughing while torturing one of those hammer arcades. 

“Ready for bed?” Owen met her at the table and kissed her lips softly a couple of times. 

She nodded and watch Owen take her little nephew into his arms and rest him over his chest, being careful not to wake him up. 

“Okay, let’s take this little guy to bed first.” He smiled. 

She caressed Gray’s back gently and blushed at the image of Owen carrying that kid. “You like kids, don’t you?” She observed, trying to keep her blush on check.

Owen nodded, “I do.” He smiled before leaning down lightly to kiss her lips. 

“Enough to have some of your own?” Claire casually asked while running her arm around his waist, Zach walking a few steps ahead of them.

“I have always said I’d like at least a couple.” He nodded. 

Claire looked up and nodded before leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Okay.” She smiled. 

“Okay?” He chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Okay...”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my editor in chief!

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Owen narrowed his eyes looking down at Claire, while they both cuddled on the couch in her office. 

She had a light smile on, nibbling on her lips, letting her fingers feel the rough of his scuff while brushing them up and down his jaw.

“Like what?” She giggled, big green eyes fixed on his hazel ones. She adjusted, keeping her legs over his lap while he kept her trapped between his frame and the armrest. 

“Like you need a huge favor from me.” He tickled her nose, watching her shake her head. 

“Noooo.” She giggled, he knew her too well. “Yes.” She blushed, feeling his fingers caressing her cheek before Owen leaned down and kiss her soundly a couple of times. 

“What is it, babygirl?” He tilted his head, already mentally prepared for her to ask something extremely demanding. For almost a year, he had been her go-to guy for anything she had to deal with, as didn’t have any qualified employee. He didn’t mind it though, since it just proved that she trusted him with things she didn’t trust anyone else with, and he liked that. He liked knowing she found him dependable. 

“Remember how the new daycare’s opening ceremony is this Monday?” The island was starting to see a lot of employees who had their own kids and didn’t have anyone to look after them, so Masrani Global had built a daycare for any kid between the ages of seven weeks and four years of age. The project was being developed for it to grow into becoming free education for Jurassic World’s employees to have as their kids grew up. 

They had currently hired qualified teachers with degrees in pedagogy and the Montessori Method was the one to be applied. The opening of the Little Man Cave Daycare was an event among the staff, and Masrani had asked for it to have a small initiation ceremony, just like any attraction or restaurant would. 

“Yeah...” He curved an eyebrow. 

“We need a dinosaur.” She grinned. “He wants a dinosaur for the kids to play with. He asked me to take care of that demand.” Claire frowned. “I need a dinosaur but I don’t have budget to hire one.” She explained. 

“But I’m not a dinosaur! I’m a man... a human.” He nodded.

“I have a suit...I’d be fun! It’s inflatable and you like kids! You told me that one time!” She nodded. 

“Why do you hate your boyfriend so much?” Owen shook his head, throwing his hand in the air. 

“I don’t hate my boyfriend.” She pouted. “Look, for all you know I could manipulate you into agreeing to do this, but I’m asking hoping you’d do it because it’d make your girlfriend happy and avoid her a headache and stress.” 

“Why can’t Hector or Miguel do it?” He proposed the first two names that pop into his head out of the hundred of staff members under her command. 

“They are janitors, babe. C’mon.” Claire pushed his hair back. “They are ridiculous, and for some reason I don’t trust them.” She shrugged. 

“They are hilarious! The kids would love them.” Owen chuckled. 

“Okay.” She looked away. “I’ll figure something out.” She sighed and smiled faintly. “Forget I asked...” She shrugged and caressed his chest gently, massaging his muscles. “So where were we?” She kissed his lips softly. 

Owen kissed her lovingly, the sound of her moans filling his ears like a sweet harmony as he deepened it. She brushed her fingers around his neck and played with his hair. 

“I’ll do it.” He murmured with a soft nod. “God, I seriously would do anything for you...” He fixed his eyes on hers, watching her smile. 

Claire squealed and hugged his neck. “Thank you, baby.” She smiled. “I can’t pay you much, though.”

“The kind of payment I’m accepting is something only I can claim...” He growled before hiding his face against her neck and nipping at it. “Mine...” He nuzzled before he started on working in that spot he liked so much, leave a little reminder that she owed him. 

 

* * *

 

“Boy, she must be great in bed!” Barry laughed while watching Owen wait for his inflatable T-Rex suit to be ready. There couldn’t be another explanation for Owen to be doing this. That redhead owned him and it showed.

The Little Man Cave wasn’t part of the park’s budget, so Claire had to take one of the suits they sold in their souvenir shops for the last minute request her boss had for their opening ceremony. 

“You have no idea.” Owen called out from inside the costume. “That better not end up online!” He pointed out with his tiny arms, watching his friend record this with his phone. 

Once ready, Owen tried get on his bike so he could ride to the park for the whole ceremony but he couldn’t swing his leg that high inside the costume, so a Jeep was sent to pick him up. 

The T-Rex costume wagged its tail from side to side while he walked between the dozens of employees gathered there. To his relief, only those with kids and the new daycare employees were there, among them was Claire who couldn’t help herself laugh when she saw Owen walk in and greet the handful of kids to become the first class of Jurassic World’s own kindergarten. 

After Claire’s introduction of the daycare’s staff — she was there on behalf of her boss, who had cancelled his trip to Isla Nublar last minute — the principal gave a few words and cut the red ribbon at the entrance of the brand new building and playground; parents and children were invited to walk in and have a tour of the place. 

Claire followed the crowd. She was there not only to represent Simon, but also to enjoy how her boyfriend interacted with all those kids so naturally. 

The building and playground were decorated from roof to ground with dinosaur-themed wallpaper, paintings, and furniture.

Every kid in there was fascinated by the T-Rex waving at them and offering candy and balloons; all except for a one year old boy who was terrified of him. Claire watched Owen try to win the kid over while his mother held him in her arms. 

She nibbled on her lower lip, Owen slowly making the boy stop crying while playing gently with him. She frowned, finding the whole picture completely heartwarming. She giggled when the baby boy pulled his fingers out of his mouth and hit the T-Rex in the face before laughing. 

After a couple of minutes, the boy reached out and hugged the dinosaur’s neck and waved bye, it was time for his meal. Owen turned around to find his girlfriend looking at him from the back of the room. He waved at her and watched her call him over, motioning with her index finger. 

Owen moved around, making the dinosaur costume look surprised and thrilled that the beautiful redhead had noticed him and was calling him. 

Once in front of her, Owen wrapped those tiny arms around her waist and pulled her close. “Hello gorgeous.” He flirted, “Do you think your boyfriend will care if you go hide with me in one of those empty closets and make out?”

Claire nibbled on her lip and shook her head. “I don’t know...” She played hard to get. She smiled at him through the small clear plastic space the costume had for him to see through. 

“Kiss?” He poked his lips. Claire blushed and happily obliged, kissing him though the material. She laughed at the lipstick stain she left on the nylon. 

“Don’t... that way the other dinosaurs won’t get any ideas and know the only male around here is taken.” He teased, watching her clean it. 

“I owe you one, babe...” She smiled lovingly. “Anything you want. Just say it and it’s done.” She promised.

“You know, I actually know a perfect way you can repay me.” He smiled. Claire tilted her head, curious to hear what he had in mind.

 

* * *

 

The moment Claire stepped into the paddock with Owen, the raptors wouldn’t stop chirping. She always brought them something, since she loved spoiling them rotten. All four of them had bonded with her and saw her as their alpha’s mate. She had stolen some of the treats they gave the compys, so Claire started tossing the small pieces of raw meat to them while Owen found a space against the wall where they could settle the mountain of cushions and blankets they had brought in her car. 

He had asked her to camp with him in the paddock and spend the night with him and his girls, just the six of them. He used to do that all the time when they were still babies and had stopped once he and Claire became an official couple and wouldn’t spend a night apart from each other. 

“Hi precious.” Claire giggled, kissing Charlie on the top of her snout. Out of all four, she had been the one to get the most attached to the redhead. At first it had made Owen jealous, but seeing Claire giving his raptor all the attention she wanted made it impossible for him to get mad. 

Charlie always got extra treats, too. The reptile was using her tongue to grab the many piece of raw meat Claire had on the palm of her hand, before she nosed close, asking her to rub her back a little bit. 

Once their little space was set and ready, Claire found herself in Owen’s arms under the stars and the warm weather, making it possible for her to be comfortable in the Navy Hoodie he had given her. 

They kissed for a couple of seconds, Blue curled up on his other side, while Charlie had her head resting on Claire’s lap, tightly curled around her. Delta and Echo were also resting nearby. 

“So...” Claire blushed and nibbled on her lower lip once they pulled back from their kiss. 

Owen chuckled, knowing she wanted to ask him something. “Please no more dinosaur costumes for at least a couple of years. Our kid’s birthday would be the only next time.” He joked.

Green eyes went big. “Have you thought about it?” She frowned. They had never brought up the subject of kids before, especially because they were dating, and that was something people did after being married or engaged. 

“No.” He chuckled, “I’m sorry...I was just saying that I won’t dress as a dinosaur any time soon.” He explained. 

“I have.” She admitted nervously and went pale when she saw the look in his face. “Never mind...it’s stupid, I mean we’ve been dating for like six months.” She laughed and looked away, finding Charlie’s head and slowly petting it.

“You want to have kids...with me?” He gulped, the sound of the statement way too formal and exposing their relationship to a whole horizon. 

“Yeah...I mean not now, but...that’s something I’d like, yeah.” She nodded, looking down at her hands. “I mean, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She shrugged while making eye contact with him. 

Owen was looking at her with huge eyes, this was a lot of information thrown at him simultaneously. 

“What?” She frowned. “If you don’t want to that’s fine. Maybe it’s just a phase and it’ll pass.” 

“No..no...it’s just..you just told me you love me.” He grinned. 

“So?” Claire scuffed. 

“We haven’t said that—”

“Oh my god, Owen. What’s this? Junior High?” She laughed and kissed him gently. 

“No. But it’s nice to know you are aware that I love you.” Claire smiled bright and nodded. 

“Yeah. But hearing you say it...it’s a million times better.” She admitted. 

“Alright.” 

“I love you, Owen Grady.” She offered letting themselves have that special moment. He leaned close and kissed her lips lovingly; she moaned tenderly, feeling his hand around her neck keeping her steady while tasting her lips and letting their tongues dance together for a second. 

“I love you too, Claire Dearing.” He murmured against her lips, pecking them a couple of times. “I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you.” He confessed.

“I did too...don’t believe for a second that I didn’t.” She let her fingers caress his cheek gently. “Even if I was pretending I didn’t, for like, half this time.” She blushed. 

“Don’t worry, I know.” He smiled and nodded. 

Claire smiled softly and nuzzled close. “So...two kids huh?” She brought back the subject. 

“At least.” He took her hand and let their fingers play together. 

“A boy and a girl?” She proposed. “I mean I don’t mind what they are as long as they are your kids.” She assured him. 

“It’d be nice to have one of each or two and one.” He suggested. “Or all three of the same.”

“So you want three kids...” Claire giggled, she could do three.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” He tilted his head. 

Claire nodded. “Yeah.” She agreed, “But not right now.” She poked his nose. 

“No...I want to do this right. I’ll make you my wife first and then we will have three babies.” He laughed.

“Ha.” She adjusted against his chest and moaned, feeling his strong arms around her. “Mrs. Grady, mother of three.” She laughed. “Only you would be able to get away with that.” She wrinkled her nose. This concept was something she never thought she’d like to accomplish in her life, and yet, with the right person, here she was. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my editor in chief!

It had been exactly one year since Owen and Claire had met and spent and entire day walking around the park, getting on every possible attraction (and their nerves). 

It had been three hundred and sixty-five days since the first time they had first kissed and found there was nothing better than the taste of each other’s lips.

It had been exactly five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes since their eyes first met and they simply couldn’t break contact.

But most importantly, it had been thirty-one million, five hundred and thirty-six thousand seconds since they had fallen in love at first sight. 

Owen had asked Claire to meet him by Pearl’s hologram that morning at 8AM, which was the time they had met on his first day at the park. 

She hadn’t questioned him and had promised to be there sharp, not three minutes late or a few seconds earlier. 

He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched that beautiful redhead walking towards him in a beige knee-length skirt and a regal purple silk blouse, with matching heels. 

Claire mirrored his smile and didn’t waste time to wrap her arms around his neck for a gentle kiss, once she met him by the brachiosaurus hologram. 

“So, what’s up?” She asked, nibbling on her lip, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

“You know, the first time I saw you, you blew my mind.” He flirted, his hands resting on her hips, watching her blush. “But I swear, every day you just wake up prettier than the day before.” Especially in the past couple of weeks, Claire had been glowing, and he couldn’t get enough of how gorgeous she was. 

Claire giggled at the compliment and let her eyes fall on his for a second. “What’s got you all mushy, baby?” She flirted, following him out of the Innovation Center over to the lagoon railing.

“We met a year ago and I decided you were the love of my life while we stood in this same spot and I...” He pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and shrugged at how she was looking up at him with a bright smile, her eyes sparkling against the sunlight. 

“Don’t stop...keep going.” She giggled, resting her hands on her belly feeling how he was able to give her butterflies even after this long. 

“And I want to do something special.” He finished. “I know you are busy and you are needed everywhere, but—”

“Okay.” She agreed with a grin. 

“Yeah?” Hazel eyes were big and excited. 

“I mean, we haven’t really done anything before. I just didn’t know you were that kind of man.” She shrugged. 

“I am with you.” He took her hands and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer. 

“I’m not really that kind of girl, either.” She confessed with a light blush, her nose wrinkling. “But with you, I might be.” She teased.

“Is it okay? I mean, you don’t have to give me anything. This is me wanting to make this your day, our day.” Owen assured her.

“I want to, babe.” She sighed nervously. “As a matter of fact, I think I already know what I’m doing... I’ve been looking for the perfect timing for this and our first year anniversary... works.” 

“Okay, but can I go first?” He wiggled lightly. 

“First? What’s this, fourth grade?” Claire chuckled and tilted her head at the face he was giving her. “You may go first...” She agreed.

“Alright!” He announced excitedly, “Meet me at my bungalow after 7?” He asked. “Umm… I’ll make you dinner and go from there.” Claire’s green eyes were curious and filled with anticipation. 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Your place at seven.” She smiled before kissing him a couple of times. 

Owen nodded and hugged her waist tightly, kissing her lovingly. 

“Now that you have me out of the office, do you want to go to the gondola ride and make out?” Claire raised an eyebrow, being completely honest about that. The gondola ride had probably been her favorite a year ago, out of all the attractions they had ridden together.

“Yes please.” He pecked her lips a couple of times before holding her hand and walking down to the monorail station so they could move to the attraction and spend a couple of minutes up in the sky, adoring each other with smooches. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been delicious: they both had served themselves twice — marking this the first time Claire ate as much as he did, something she shrugged off as being hungry and his cooking being that good. 

After dessert, Owen took her to the edge of the lake where he had carefully lit up water lanterns, which illuminated a part of the lake as they floated freely. 

Claire gulped, blushing at the detail. She wasn’t exactly expecting him to greet her, his bungalow on the verge of being a safety hazard among dozens of candle lights and rose petals welcoming her feet, but this was a nice surprise that she preferred to other more popular gestures. 

Owen held her hand steadily and helped her step onto the canoe he had set up for them. She sat at one end and smiled lovingly. He got on, and with his paddle, he pushed the canoe away from shore and slowly started to paddle to the middle of the lake, where it was quiet and the water lanterns were no longer visible. 

Claire looked around: there was nothing else but the two of them in the middle of the lake, the full moon above shining brightly against the water. She nibbled on her lower lip and pulled at the sleeves of the Navy hoodie she always seemed to be wearing around him. 

Owen came to a stop and placed the paddle inside the canoe, his cold fingers reaching out for hers before he brought her warm hands to his lips. 

Claire gulped lightly and carefully moved to the center of the canoe so they could be closer. Their knees touched, their eyes lost in each other. 

“I love you...” He murmured before letting his fingers brush through her hair. 

“I love you too...” She closed her eyes, tilting her head against his touch. 

Owen could feel his heart thumping fast and loud; he adjusted, feeling a little anxious as he watched three big fishing boats approach them but still staying a few miles away from them. 

“If I asked you to...” Owen chuckled and cleared his throat. “If I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, would you do it?” 

Claire had never seen him this nervous, and the way he was looking at her made it contagious. “Of course.” She assured him, “I’m already there. I’ve been spending the rest of my life with you for a year now.” She smiled lovingly.

It was when Claire noticed the reflection of tender flames in his glowing hazel eyes that she turned her attention away from Owen and watched how those three boats in the distance started releasing hundreds of floating lanterns.  

The redhead melted, feeling like a little kid witnessing the romantic atmosphere he had so carefully elaborated, build around them. Claire gently bent over the edge and reached out, trying to catch a lantern, but they were still too far away from her fingers.

Her eyes fell on Owen again, finding him smiling at her with adoration and holding two of the floating lanterns. Claire blushed and they both bent forward to share a loving kiss. She took one of the white floating lanterns from him, and after exchanging a smile, they both let go of it at the same time. 

The clear sky, already sprinkled with twinkling stars, filled with those flying candles as they floated around the couple.

Shaky fingers reached into the front pocket of his pants, and Owen pulled a small black ring box from it. 

“I love you.” He felt his voice trembling, he didn’t know why, he had gotten her reassurance that her heart was already set on spending every day left on this earth with him. “You are the most intelligent, beautiful and sexiest woman I’ve ever met.  Since the first time I saw you, something inside me clicked. You were there and all I could think of was that I needed to be with you. You are my soulmate, Claire, there’s no one else for me. I want to protect you, love you, worship you day and night. I want to be the man who is lucky enough to say that this incredible woman is my partner in crime. I want to give you my name and make sure the whole world knows you are mine.” 

Claire was quietly tearing up, her hands in his while she listened carefully to every word he said to her. This was the perfect moment. It was so romantic and intimate. She already had his answer ready, but didn’t interrupt his heartwarming speech. 

“Claire Dearing,” He gulped, breathing slightly faster that usual, “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asked, letting his hazel eyes get lost in the way her green ones were looking at him, his fingers popping the box open to reveal a 14K, white gold, princess cut diamond ring. 

She sobbed while nodding her head. “Yes, I will marry you, Owen Grady.” She managed to say before feeling him move around the canoe to kiss her. He pecked her lips a few times and hugged her neck, thrilled that she had accepted, not that there was any doubt she wouldn’t. 

He brought both her hands to his lips and kissed them lovingly, adoring each freckle on them before he slowly slid that ring around her finger. 

“I love you...” She smiled against his lips before kissing him gently again. 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.” They both promised, staying in that canoe in each other’s arms until the last floating lantern was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

He was holding her head steadily, one of his hands under her neck while they kissed passionately, his lips pulling gently at her lower one, dragging the kiss sweetly while her legs got comfortable underneath his frame. 

He had brought her back to his bungalow in his arms and gently rested her on his bed. They were always squeezing out the last drop of lust in very rough ways, but that night it was all about them and the love they felt for each other. There was no rush, no sense of urgency, just passion and adoration. 

She had dropped her shoes on their way to his bedroom and so had he; Claire had also pulled the hoodie over her head and tossed it away. Owen was kissing down her neck as his fingers worked on undoing the buttons of her silk blouse. Claire closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling his lips gently pecking every inch of her creamy skin. He left a line of kisses down her abdomen and moved back up. His fingers slid around her waist and inched to the strap of her bra: he was gentle, removing her blouse before taking it off.

The sight of her breasts made him moan softly, his lips sucking gently and slowly on the right one. The taste of her nipples was one of his favorites. Claire released a tender moan, her fingers brushing his hair back as he took his time admiring her breast. 

Owen looked up, fixing his eyes on hers for a moment, letting her know how much he loved her just by the way he was smiling at her. He then paid the same attention to her left breast, letting the tip of his tongue brush that erected nipple until it grew sore.

He was fully hard and erect, a tent on the front of his pants when he kneeled down in front of her. Claire sat up so she could now be the one to take his shirt off. 

Her freckled fingers undid the buttons one by one; she smiled at the view of his strong firm chest. Claire ran her digits slowly over it, the diamond ring around her finger sparkling in the darkness of his bedroom. She explored every line and scar before kneeling in front of him and hugging his neck, leaning closer for a sweet loud kiss.

His lips were quick to kiss down her jaw, tilting her head to the side, her eyes closed, breathing slowly. Owen reached around and found the zipper of her skirt: he slowly brought it down and left it undone. 

She mirrored his action and with a mischievous smile. Claire unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. Owen released a groan, glad his thick erection was finally freed, now pointing straight to his wife to be. 

They kissed, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their hearts beating fast and loud for each other. Claire slowly reached out and took ahold of his cock, stroking it while she felt his lips kiss her with intensity. 

Owen pulled back and tenderly lay her down on her back; they smiled at each other before his hands took ahold of the fabric of her skirt and pulled it down. He tossed it to the side, and taking one of her legs, he bent it up. 

Claire rested her foot on his chest and giggled at the feeling of his mustache tickling on his way up the inside of her thigh. 

Owen wanted a taste of his other favorite flavor: the nectar dripping from between her legs. His fingers gripped the waistband of those cute panties she was wearing and pulled them down. 

Claire bit on her lower lip, adjusting her legs so he could slide between them. He moaned at the warm feeling welcoming him once his tongue rolled up her pussy, parting her folds from the middle. 

She moaned loudly, arching her back. He had his arms tangled with her legs, finding ways to push his wet, thirsty tongue inside of her, drinking every drop of her juice he could. Owen would nibble on her clit and tease her like that until he could feel her walls sweating once again. For Claire, the need to climax threatening, but Owen would just push her to the limit and then pull back. It was driving her crazy, but she liked it. 

His aching cock agreed with her tight hole: it was time for him to make love to his future wife, inject her with pleasure and let her know how much he adored her. 

He adjusted behind her, spooning her. Owen used the arm under her frame to wrap her tight against him, his hand resting on her breast so he could massage it and stimulate her. 

Claire closed her eyes and relaxed, crying out a moan once he positioned himself and slowly penetrated her from behind. 

They picked a gentle slow pace, Owen rolling his hips against her ass, Claire following his lead, completely surrendered to him and the way he made her feel. 

His lips lovingly kissed the back of her shoulder and his nose got lost in the scent of her red hair, which was now much longer than the way she wore it a year ago when they had met.

Claire reached up and moved it over her shoulder, so he could have access to her warm skin, the line of kisses he was peppering down her spine making her moan quietly. 

The buildup was slow, and even if their bodies demanded an increase of pace, they were completely lost in the softness of the moment. It felt so good to have him push in and out of her so slowly, every inch of his shaft rubbing against her walls like two stones creating sparks that would eventually ignite a fire. 

Claire’s hand slid along his arm, finding his hand and linking fingers with him, while his growls and her moans created a sweet symphony. 

They laid in his bed for about an hour, making love and murmuring sweet nothings to each other, exchanging pecks, and feeling how their bodies still managed to grow sweaty. 

Owen was going a little harder on her now, thrusting deeper. The way her moans filled the room with more urgency, gave it away. He buried his face in her neck and slowly started to form a little bruise, a love bite to warn everyone who dared look closer that she was his. 

He parted his lips, feeling how his throbbing cock was demanding more from them. He gasped and, adjusting, he left a couple of pecks on her shoulder, increasing the pace, both their bodies grateful as they quickly caught up to their want. 

Familiar sounds came out of Claire as he slowly rolled her over on her stomach and adjusted on top of her back, still making love to her, but aiming to make her cum. 

He thrusted his hips fast against her, her ass curved up while he fucked her tenderly. Owen started panting more loudly as his big hands cupped both her naked butt cheeks and squeezed them; he then tilted his head back, feeling how he was shooting his release inside of her, soon followed by the warmth of hers before they both collapsed into the bed, hearts threatening to beat out of their chests and lungs that had forgotten how to breathe. 

Owen sat up against the headboard and pulled her into his embrace. They kissed a couple of times, letting their blushed, sweaty bodies enjoy the last seconds of the ride they had taken together. 

She shifted and rested against him, his fingers brushing her messy hair before she looked over her shoulder and stole a couple of pecks. 

“Starting tomorrow, I’m going to have everyone call me Mrs Grady.” Claire teased while her naked body leaned against Owen’s bare chest. His hands were gently caressing her arms up and down while she admired the beautiful ring he had put on her. 

He smiled, nuzzling into her ear before his teeth took ahold of her earlobe and nipped at it. “You make me so happy...” He whispered, hearing her moan tenderly at his words, her fingers reaching back and running down his jaw before meeting his lips for a loving kiss. 

“You make me happy too. You really do.” She murmured back before she felt her cheeks going pink. Now she was the one growing nervous and anxious, knowing it was time for her first anniversary surprise. 

“Is that for me?” Owen tilted his head and pointed at the small gift bag on the night stand. Claire had brought it with her and left it there before their dinner for him to open later, after he went first like he had asked. 

She nodded anxiously, and after planting a couple of pecks on his lips, she reached out for it. Her green eyes looked down at the green polka dotted gift bag almost hesitantly.

“Alright, let me see!” He was excited: when it came to presents, he was a little boy who needed to rip the wrapper apart. 

“Okay.” She nibbled on her lower lip and handed it over. “Tell me you love me?” She begged, pulling the bag away before he could take it.

“Babe, come on!” Owen was desperate and she was just making him more impatient. 

“Please.” She frowned, keeping the bag out of his reach while she adjusted on the bed next to him. 

“I love you.” He assured her, “I love you with all my heart.” He promised, kissing her sweetly. 

Claire sighed and nodded, handing him the bag. Owen immediately tossed the covering paper to the side and dived into it, fetching what was inside. Claire felt her heart stopping for a second, feeling terrified for a reason. 

“I don’t think these are my size.” He grew confused when his hand pulled out a pair of hand crocheted baby shoes. 

“Th—they are not for you...” Claire mumbled. 

“Wait... does this mean…?” Owen was grinning, which made Claire calm down and smile back at him. She nodded. “Oh my god!!” He cupped her cheeks and pecked her lips several times, excited and thrilled. “You are—oh my god!!” He looked down at the little shoes and held them to his chest. 

“I know we said—”

“This is perfect.” He interrupted her; it didn’t matter if it weren’t as they had planned. He held her close and, rolling over, he started leaving pecks on her belly. “I love this bean so much already.” He grinned up. 

“I love it too.” Claire sobbed. 

“How long have you known?” Owen wondered, nuzzling into her belly. 

“A couple of days. I was looking for the perfect moment to tell you, I promise!” She assured him. 

Owen shook his head. “And you found it. This is perfect. You are perfect.” He moved closer and kissed her lovingly. 

“Today was perfect.” She offered. 

“Who else knows?” He wondered, kissing her forehead. 

“You are the first one I’ve told.” She promised, nuzzling close and hugging him tight, sighing contently in his embrace. 

“This is the best gift you could ever give me...” He smiled, “Together with the joy of becoming my wife.” He added, lacing fingers with her before taking her lips in his and injecting the promise of a future of happiness and adoration into a kiss. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Sir...?” Claire had to call out again after a minute of silence. She was on the phone with her boss, whom she had just informed she was in her first trimester of pregnancy. She was just trying to be professional and inform him. Claire was positive she wouldn’t let her condition get in the way of her work, but it was the right thing to do. 

Masrani had scheduled to visit the island in a couple of weeks, and even if she could have waited and done this in person, Claire figured over the phone would be easier, giving him two weeks to process the news — his low enthusiasm for her relationship was her main thought.

“It’s Owen Grady’s isn’t it?” Simon wondered bitterly. 

“There are a few things I’d like to run by you about the facilities and accommodations Jurassic World offers to pregnant employees, if I may?” Claire changed the subject. 

Now that she was pregnant and her needs were slowly changing, she had realized that the benefits the park offered to pregnant women were few to none, starting with the health clinic that didn’t have any of the equipment necessary for the constant check-ups and ultrasounds, not to mention a proper maternity ward. 

For the past week, Claire had sat with the head of Human Resources to study the population of the island and how many of her employees could potentially become mothers at some point — including the current ones. 

Claire had learned that the lack of a clinic and an on-site OB-GYN forced moms to take the ferry to the mainland for their appointments, and spend the last couple of weeks of their pregnancy there to get ready for labor. 

Simon sighed. “You may, Claire.”

“Little Man Cave Daycare is a success,” she started. “Parents are very grateful for the program, and now that their kids have access to high level and free education on the island, the lates and absentees have decreased by 80%.” She started.

None of that was under her command: there were managers that reported that kind of data, but now that it was of her personal interest, Claire had gone above and beyond to learn about the statistics to use to her advantage and push for a proper clinic that women in general could use.

“But every one of those moms missed work days when they had to travel out of the island for their bi-weekly checkup or whenever they were needed, not to mention the leave they are granted before birth so they can have access to a suitable hospital.” Claire explained. “So it occurred to me that in order to avoid the inconvenience and to reduce the absentees in our staff, our health center should be properly equipped with both tools and personnel...not only for pregnant employees, but for the female population on the island in general.” 

“You want me to build you a hospital where you can deliver that man’s child?” Simon scoffed.

“This wouldn’t be just for my benefit...” Claire frowned. 

“Okay.” 

“Mr. Masrani?” Claire smiled over the phone, trying to make sure she was understanding correctly and he had agreed to add women’s health care to the program.

“We may go into details during my visit.” He agreed.

“Thank you sir!” She was grateful. “I’ll schedule an appointment so we can meet with the manager and set this new project up.”

“We have a lot to discuss.” He offered, evidently not thrilled about Claire’s news. 

Claire nodded and released a sigh, “Alright sir.” 

“Very well.” He added dryly before hanging up. Claire twirled the diamond ring around her finger and smiled to herself. 

The redhead unlocked her laptop’s screen: the first thing up was a bridal shop she had been browsing and daydreaming about before her call with the CEO. She nibbled on her nails, and after giving it a thought, she clicked on the section for pregnant brides. 

_Whatcha doing?_ Read the notification on Claire’s iPhone, Owen texting her.

_It’s a secret..._ She flirted back, scrolling down on her laptop looking at some of those bridal gowns. 

_Hmmm...wanna go for some burgers?_ It was ten in the morning, but now that she was giving him a run for his money on how much he could eat, Owen was always looking for ways to have her join him, using her appetite as an excuse to eat all the junk food he could.

_For a Rex Burger?_ Claire was immediately in.

_Yep._

She was suddenly very hungry now. _Extra cheese?_

_Why not._ He smiled while typing, loving the new junk food buddy in her.

And bacon?

_A must!_ He agreed.

Pregnancy had swapped her eating habits, too. _No lettuce?_

He chuckled. _Of course. We are not rabbits._  

_Tell that to our bedsheets._ Claire typed, blushing a little. _Pick me up?_

As soon as she sent that, Owen slowly opened the door to her office and smiled at her. “Hey baby...” He showed her the paper bag he had with him, two very juicy double cheeseburgers with extra cheese, bacon and no lettuce. 

Claire wiggled excitedly, and closing her laptop, she met her fiancé on the couch. “Fries?” She smiled, moaning as she took in the scent of that big fat burger in her hands. 

“Curly, baby, just the way you like them.” He fetched the box inside the bag, “And crispy.” He nodded the moment she parted her lips to ask just that.

“You spoil me.” She grinned and soundly kissed his lips. 

Owen smiled and watched her take that big first bite. He chuckled at how fast she was eating. “Slow down! I don’t think our jelly bean has teeth yet.” He teased. 

“Sorry.” She blushed, munching on the big bite she had in her mouth, “It’s just that it’s so good.” She covered her lips with her fingers, aware she was talking with a stuffed mouth. 

Halfway into her chewing, Claire paused and made a face. “What is it, baby?” Owen asked gently, setting his burger on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around her lovingly and nuzzling into her neck. 

Pregnancy gave her a radiant glow. To him, Claire had never looked as pretty as she did now, and he couldn’t get enough.

“You put pickles in it.” She wrinkled her nose, pointing down at the burger she was holding. 

“Extra pickles, like the last three times.” He explained. 

“Ewww. No pickles.” She shook her head, watching him take the burger away from her and taking them off. 

“Alright, no pickles.” He handed the burger back and watched her munch into it. His lips left adoring pecks along her jaw, feeling how she chewed, while his fingers caressed her belly. 

Claire reached over for the box of fries and rested it on her lap, picking some as she kept eating. Owen was now back on his burger too. 

Claire had finished hers in less than eight bites, while Owen was still halfway through. A burp coming out of Claire made Owen freeze right before taking his next bite.

“Oops, sorry.” She blushed. He licked his lips and grinned. “Don’t be a pig!” She stopped him; she loved that they had been finding new ways to bond, but burps and farts were never going to be part of that.

“You started it!” He whined.

“I’m pregnant, so I’m allowed.” She shrugged before she kept eating on those fries.

Owen smiled and kissed her cheek gently. “Alright.” 

Claire watched him though the corner of her eyes and smiled to herself. His lips soon found hers, kissing them softly and lovingly while his hand rested on her belly. 

“Babe?” She murmured between kissed, the smacking sound filling her office.

“Hmm?” He wondered, nibbling on her neck. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” She asked, her green eyes gently on his.

Owen handed her what he had left of his burger and worked on leaving adoring pecks down her neck as she ate it happily. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s it, you are not allowed to come to the paddock anymore.” Owen crossed his arms against his chest. For the past couple of months, all four raptors — even Blue — had been glued and clingy towards Claire. Little did the couple know that the reptiles had been able to tell she was with child, their alpha’s baby. 

“Stop being a pouty baby.” She giggled, loving the way they all wanted to nose into her belly and be petted by her. “I thought you wanted me to get close to them, and if the fact that I’m cooler than you hurts, then I’m sorry.” She shrugged. 

Claire found Charlie and left a kiss on her snout, the raptor chirping back at her. It was the sound of a metallic bucket that stole their attention away.

All eyes were now on Owen, heads tilted to the side, examining his every move. The raptors quietly inched towards him, interested in what he had to offer.

“Ha! Not as cool as their treats though.” Owen celebrated as he successfully managed to keep his pack away from Claire. The redhead rolled her eyes and found her usual spot by the wall to sit down. 

Owen mumbled as he threw a dead rat to each of the raptors. “Sellouts!” He announced, before throwing the empty bucket to the side. 

He cleaned his hands and looked up, just to find all four raptors presenting Claire with their treats. “Unbelievable!” He threw his hands in the air.

“Awe, are those for me?” Claire was grossed out but still, slightly moved. Blue chirped loudly before all raptors curled around her, Charlie with her head resting on Claire’s lap.

Claire waited for them to close their eyes and, grabbing a twig, she started pushing the rodents away from her, almost gagging at the image of herself fulfilling the raptors’ wishes and eating them. 

Owen met her by their little corner, finding clear spots to step around the raptors. Blue’s growls alerted him as he started to sit down. 

Claire looked up, making eye contact with him. She reached out with her arms, wanting him to sit next to her and cuddle. Owen nodded, but halfway down onto the ground, Charlie opened her eyes and showed him her sharp fangs. 

“Cut that crap!” He ordered and made the raptor move to the side, so he could finally sit on the floor and cuddle with his fiancée. Claire smiled and poked her lips out for Owen to kiss a couple of times, before he kissed her fully. 

Claire moaned into the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue slide between his lips and deepening it. Owen adjusted and gently leaned closer, almost sliding completely on top of her, her fingers pulling at his vest. 

He groaned, feeling her hands exploring around. Her eyes made contact with his after pulling gently on his lower lip. Claire offered a playful smirk and let her fingers slide into the front pocket of his pants. 

“I’m sure that hard stick you have in your pants is not because you are happy to see me.” She raised an eyebrow, her hand pulling a king sized Snickers bar out of his pocket. 

“C’mon! That’s mine!” He pouted. “I was saving it for later.” 

“Once we are married what’s yours is mine...better start getting used to it.” She let him know while opening the wrapper. 

Owen watched her nibble on it and shook his head. He parted his lips so she could give him some. Claire brought the bar to his lips and smiled gently. 

“That’s too big of a bite!!” She complained, just like a little girl would. She only let him have a tiny piece before she kept munching on it. Owen tugged at her top, waiting for her to share the chocolate bar with him and grant him another bite. 

 

* * *

 

The gynecologist office and clinic were still only a project on paper, so Claire and Owen took an early ferry to Costa Rica. The three-hour back and forth trip had them planning a whole day of errands to run while on the mainland: her appointment was at one, so they had enough time before lunch to get a few things they needed.

At some point, Owen made the mistake of letting Claire walk into a beauty salon. She said she’d just get a few skin and hair products and it would take her ten minutes. He took advantage of that to visit the Swiss tools store next door. He had seen a pocket knife online, and now that they were by the store, he could buy it there. 

Claire got sidetracked and ended up getting comfortable on one of those leather chairs. She was given a headband to cover her eyes and just relax while the manicurist fixed everything around her so they could work on her nails. 

“What are you doing?” Owen was back by her side as they were starting to work on her first hand. 

“I’m getting a manicure!” She said with a smile. 

“But we don’t have time for that! You made a list of things we need to get done before our appointment, babe.” He reminded her.

“This will only take five minutes!” She lied, the manicurist giving her away, shaking her head. 

Owen sighed and tilted his head, waiting for Claire to cancel the manicure so they could keep going. Noticing she didn’t even make eye contact with him, Owen added, “We can come back next time we are in town.” 

“Or you could go do some of that stuff...I won’t move from here, I promise.” She assured him casually. 

“You want me to run the errands YOU came up with on my own? While you have your fingers on ice or whatever that is?”

“Would you, baby!? That’s so sweet of you!” She smiled.

“No.” Owen wasn’t falling for this one. “This stupid list was your idea.”

Claire slowly pulled her headband up and locked her eyes on his. “Would you say that I work very hard, sometimes too hard?”

Owen nodded. 

“And that I deserve a moment to relax and just enjoy some time off?”

He nodded again. “Fine...” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back, but you better be done in time for our appointment.” He mumbled. “That one I can’t do without you.” 

“Thank you, baby!” She tilted her head up and poked her lips out requesting a kiss, “Oh, do you think we can get one of those burritos from the kart that we saw? The big one with extra cheese.” She grinned. 

“Alright.” He nodded, pecking her lips a couple of times, and left to run their errands. Claire watched him leave before pulling the spongey band back down and relaxing, enjoying her manicure. 

As promised, Owen met her back at the beauty salon with two of those mega burritos. They enjoyed them on their way to the clinic; by the time they were waiting to be called in, they both had finished eating. 

While filling out a form with their background for the clinic to have in their record, both Claire and Owen learned a lot about each other’s medical history. They kissed a couple of times after finishing with their task and handed the papers back to the receptionist. 

Owen pulled a pack of M&Ms out of one of the bags he was carrying and opened it. 

“You were hiding them from me!?” Claire gasped, and putting her hands together, she waited for him to pour some in them. She happily munched on them while they waited for their turn. 

Soon enough, Dr Alvarado asked the couple to come into the office with her. Claire was handed a gown to change to, while Owen stayed outside. 

The doctor took the opportunity to ask the baby’s father a few questions about Claire, and if the pregnancy had altered her mood or her eating habits. She asked about cravings and morning sickness. 

Owen informed her that Claire was having a very calm pregnancy, with no signs of morning sickness, aside from some strong smells that made her gag. So far, he had no complaints about her mood: after all, she was always very intense, so in this case, she had just developed a very strong appetite.

Once Claire was lying down on the bed, Dr Alvarado asked her to set her feet on the metallic stirrups to keep her legs parted. 

“This will feel a little funny, but nothing happens, I promise.” The doctor explained, Owen standing by Claire, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. 

“Smile for the camera.” He offered, tickling her belly with his free hand. 

“I’m nervous.” Claire admitted.

“I need you to relax.” The doctor said. “This is just like having sex: the more relaxed you are, the easier it will go in and it won’t hurt.” 

“WHAT’S THAT!?” Claire sat up, trying to move away from the doctor. Her green eyes were wide open as she saw the transducer the doctor had in her hands. 

“This is what we use for transvaginal ultrasounds,” she explained. “I like using this method before the twelve weeks mark, so we can have a clearer panorama of your baby and your pregnancy, as well as your due date and a little surprise I don’t want to spoil.” She smiled. 

“That thing is not going anywhere inside my vagina, I’m sorry.” Claire refused to cooperate.

“But it includes a surprise!!” Owen begged.

“How about you have her push that thing in you, see if you like it?” Claire scoffed.

“But I don’t have a vagina.” Owen pouted. 

“I didn’t mean that hole.” She hissed.

“About that mood, doctor...” Owen changed his mind, rubbing one of his butt cheeks at the thought of having that thing pushed up his ass.

Claire sighed, and it took her a couple of minutes to get back into the appropriate position and let the doctor lubricate her. She gulped and whimpered a little, gripping Owen’s hand tightly as the doctor pushed the transducer in.

That way, they were able to get an image on the screen before them. The doctor explained the ultrasound and pointed at their 6 weeks old embryo. 

Claire teared up at the realization that that little white peanut was inside of her. Owen kissed her forehead a couple of times, falling completely in love with it at first sight. 

“That’s our jelly bean.” She sobbed. 

“I love our baby so much.” He smiled lovingly down at her. “Thank you for this incredible gift.” He too teared up.

Claire nodded in tears and kissed him lovingly a couple of times. “I love our baby too.” She sniffed.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Owen murmured pecking her lips a couple of times. 

“What’s that?” Claire tilted her head at the little sound that suddenly filled the room. 

“That’s your baby’s very healthy and normal heartbeat.” The doctor smiled.

“Do you hear that?” Claire could feel her own heart thumping against her chest fast, a combination of excitement and anxiety invading her. 

“I do...it’s the sweetest most amazing rhythm I’ve heard in my life.” Owen’s happy tears running down his cheeks.

“We created that little heart, that’s our little jelly bean.” She hugged his neck once he leaned close and pressed her forehead against his. 

“We did.” He nodded sobbing. 

Dr Alvarado let them have a moment as she filled some of the baby’s information on their form and sent the ultrasound to be printed out for the parents as well as sending a digital copy to their e-mails. 

Baby Grady-Dearing was scheduled for a due date of mid March, with a conception date in Mid June, first ultrasound taken at 6 weeks. 

The moment they got the email, Owen took his cellphone out and set the ultrasound as his home screen, leaving his lock screen as a photo of Claire sleeping on his chest that he had secretly taken the first night she had spent over. 

His attention was brought back to his wife to be once she pulled at his shirt so he could sit on the edge of the bed and kiss her while they waited for the doctor to come back with a prescription for her prenatal vitamins and the printed ultrasound. 

Their lips met tenderly, her hand on Owen’s chest, feeling the content beating of his heart while his hand caressed her belly gently, completely and deeply in love with the mother of his baby.


	21. Chapter 21

“Don’t laugh...” Claire pouted in the dark, her request just making Owen start laughing even more. 

It was three in the morning and Claire’s tummy wouldn’t stop growling. It was the softest and most adorable sound. The mother to be was starving but was not saying anything, because her fiancé had spent dinner teasing her about how much she was eating, making her feel self-conscious and guilty about her huge appetite. 

Claire nuzzled into his neck and whimpered as they cuddled in bed, his hand gently feeling that tiny four month pregnant baby bump growing under her skin. 

“It’s not a funny laugh...it’s a cute laugh.” He promised between his chuckles before kissing her forehead. “Baby, if you are hungry just eat.” 

“No...” She pouted. “You think it’s funny and when I get all fat you won’t love me no more.” That was the hormones speaking. 

“Believe it or not, the more your belly grows, the more I love you.” He reassured her. Claire shook her head and hid in the crook of his neck. “What are you hungry for, gorgeous? I’ll get it for you.” He genuinely offered. 

Claire’s green eyes grew big: the moonlight slipping between the close blinds of her bedroom window was enough for Owen to notice. “That’s a very complex question.” She blushed. 

“Let’s see...we have some leftover pizza “ 

“Had.” Claire corrected him.

“Okay. We have some of that stuff from Nobu—”

“Had.” Claire shook her head.

“When did you eat all that?” Owen looked down, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“I take the left overs to work with me every day.” She confessed guiltily. 

Owen didn’t say anything about that and just nodded, not believing she was eating more than he thought. The two of them were now having 6 meals together every day and just now, he was finding out it was more than that for her. 

“I want waffles.” Claire finally confessed. 

“Waffles?” They didn’t have waffles, but if mommy wanted waffles then he was getting her waffles. 

“Yes.” She nodded, “Soaked in maple syrup, like, ‘sponge filled with water’ level of soaked.” Claire nibbled on her lips, savoring it already. “Oh and scrambled eggs! Like, you know, making like a sandwich? And bacon! I love bacon!” 

Owen nodded and let her kiss him softly a couple of times. The sound of their lips smacking filling the room. “I’ll be right back.” He promised and shifted away from her so he could get out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Claire frowned, her arms wrapped tightly around his bicep like a baby koala. 

“To get your waffles, babe.” He managed to sit down on the edge of the bed, Claire glued to his arm.

“No...it’s three am and I don’t want you to leave the bed.” She pouted. 

“It will take me five minutes!” 

Claire frowned and nodded before she slowly let go of him. He kissed her a couple of times before he put his jeans back on and threw a shirt on. Claire snuggled into his pillow and slowly closed her eyes, going back to sleep while he went looking for waffles around an island that had every restaurant closed by then.

Owen got on his bike and headed straight to the only possible place that might help him out. Main Street was completely deserted, as well as the employees cafeteria. 

It was the Hilton Resort that handled the graveyard employees’ meals and so Owen had headed there. He told the chef the special request his fiancée had, and they got on it immediately. 

Claire’s scrambled eggs and bacon waffle sandwich was packed in a small foam container where almost half a bottle of maple syrup was poured, letting the waffles absorb the substance on Owen’s way back to her townhouse. 

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed his fingers down her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. Claire slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She adjusted and sat before Owen presented her with the craving she had, opening the container for her. 

She squealed happy he had been able to meet all her requests and reaching out, she grabbed one half, trying to keep it from dripping onto her covers. 

“Good?” He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek after hearing her moan. 

Claire nodded happily and kept munching on it. “Do you want the the other half, baby?” She offered. 

“Thanks.” He offered and took the other half, joining Claire in her (past) midnight snack. 

 

* * *

 

“That better not be my shirt!” Owen called out from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, a smile beaming on his lips. 

Claire was in front of her wall mirror working on pinning her hair up. She smiled softly at him and shrugged lightly. The redhead was wearing his blue flannel, and had fixed it smoothly against her much more petite frame with a belt. 

She giggled, watching him hug her from behind. “It looks so sexy on you...” He murmured kissing her neck gently, his fingers running around her belly. 

The first thing Owen noticed was that she had her dress pants undone: both zipper and button. She nibbled on her lower lip and let her eyes fall on his through the mirror.

“It’s the only thing I feel comfortable in...” She gently tilted her head and rested her forehead against his, a glowing smile in her face.

“Let me see!!” He squealed a little, his finger pads feeling her usual flat stomach was slightly more rounded than her typical ‘big breakfast’ one. 

Claire giggled and watched him walk around and kneel before her. She pulled the shirt up and exposed her abdomen, giving him full access to it. 

Owen slowly started to pepper kisses around her belly area and let his fingers explore it. “Hello there, jelly bean.” He looked up and made eye contact with Claire.

She ran her fingers through his hair and watched him caress her lower abdomen with his thumb. 

“Can you say daddy?" Owen asked softly.

Claire chuckled and shook her head. 

“What? I know jelly bean is too young to talk, but still.” He shrugged.

“Oh no, I’m laughing because jelly bean’s first word is going to be ‘mommy’.” Claire assured him. 

“Okay, mommy.” Owen nodded and after clearing his throat, he leaned against her belly and nosed into it, “We will let her believe that, but we both know it will be ‘daddy’.” He murmured as if telling the baby a secret. 

“Hmm...” Claire narrowed her eyes, Owen’s hands slowly slipping through her torso under his shirt. 

“So tell me mommy, are these babies also growing by the day?” He groaned, cupping her breasts with his hands. 

Claire moaned and the two of them kissed soundly for a few seconds. 

“Wanna help me with the zipper?” She tilted her head after a moment, the two of them finding a way to adjust the waist band under her cute little baby bump. 

Once her pants had successfully been zipped up and buttoned, Owen helped her fix his shirt and flannel belt around her upper waist, accentuating her belly. 

“You look gorgeous.” He assured her, pecking her lips lovingly a couple of times. “And I love your hair like that.”

 

* * *

 

That morning when she made it to her office, there was a box of old radios waiting for her with Zara. ACU had gotten an upgrade on their equipment and the old one had been brought back to the operations manager. 

“What’s this?” Claire pointed out at the box. Owen clang to her belly from behind, unable to get enough of the little bump.

“They said you wanted the old stuff back in your office if they wanted the new.” Zara filled her in. She had the instruction to give the new equipment and have the head of ACU sign for them. 

“That’s crazy! Why would I want all this junk?” Claire rolled her eyes. She had been dealing with a headache that one time, and just to mess with the ACU manager, she had demanded such thing.

The assistant shrugged. 

Owen slowly let go of Claire and started to look around. Those radios were still in perfect condition. “Boy, I remember when my buddies and I would ride our bikes around and communicate through our walkie-talkies.” The man smiled, filled with nostalgia.

He took two of the radios and turned them on. “What channel are they set on?” He wondered. 

“Five.” Claire let him know, her attention on a different matter now, as she read some paperwork Zara had handed her.

Owen handed Claire one of the radios, the woman not paying attention to what he was doing and just took it. He smiled and moved away a few feet. 

“Mama Bear, do you copy?” He said over the radio. “Mama Bear? do you copy? Over.” He called again after a few seconds. 

Zara had to be the one to let Claire know that Owen was in the mood to play a little. The redhead rolled her eyes. “I swear he is eight.” 

“It’s kinda cute.” Zara shrugged. 

Claire took a couple of seconds to acknowledge him. “Mama Bear here, copy that Papa Bear.” 

After a few seconds of waiting for Owen to respond, Claire shrugged and set the radio on the counter. 

“If he comes around tell him to come in?” The operations manager asked.

“Babe what happened?” Owen was frowning on his way back to the women. 

“I was waiting for you to say something.” She chuckled at how disappointed Owen looked. 

“You never said ‘over’.” He frowned. 

“Oh right.” She knew that. “Mama Bear is sowy.” She gave her some baby talk before kissing his pouty lip.

“Papa Bear forgives.” He nodded. 

“Do you want to come in?” Claire pulled lightly from his vest, flirting with him a little. “I have to work on this presentation for these potential sponsors, but I can multitask.” She offered. 

Owen nodded with a smile, “I’ll go get some breakfast and meet you in there.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“Make sure they give you both sausage and bacon strips.” She requested. “And no mushrooms in the omelette.” Claire wrinkled her nose and shook her head. 

Owen fetched the radio on the counter, and with a grin he handed it over to Claire. She gave him a look and after two gente kisses on her cheek and a loving peck, she took it and watched him leave to get some food.

Owen had successfully convinced her to keep one radio each at least for the day, so now he had been using that instead of texting her or calling her. The distance ratio was more than enough for him to be able to talk to her from the paddock, no matter in what corner of the island she’d be at the time being. 

“No onions and lots of cheese. Over.” Claire informed through the radio she was holding in her hands. 

“Churros or donuts on the side. Over.” Owen wondered about brining something sweet to go with their 10AM snack. 

“Donuts please. Over.” Claire requested with a grin. 

“You got it babe. Over.” He assured. 

Claire set the radio down and went back to work; her eyes kept going back and forth between the radio and her laptop. 

She started tapping her fingers against her desk and nibbling on her lips. She cleared her throat and casually picked the radio up. She pushed the button down so she could talk, but immediately let go of it and set the radio back down. 

Claire was soon nibbling on her nails, clearly having an inner struggle with herself. She rubbed her belly lightly and snatched the radio back into her hand.

“Unless the churro you have to offer is filled with that white creamy stuff that I like so much.” She finally said. “Over.” She closed her eyes. 

“I have a thick churro that’s just for you, baby. Over.” Owen smirked before he licked his lips.

“Is there a way you can bring it over? If the tip is already dripping... much better. Over.” 

“I’d rather you make it drip one bite at the time...” Owen suggested, “Over.”

“We might have changed equipment but we still use the same channel, just saying. Eduardo here. And over.” The head of ACU kindly let the couple know before it all escalated further. 

Claire blushed red and covered her face with her hands, of course they did. This is why she had to listen to the warning in her mind preventing her from doing this in the first place. 

“Roger that. Over and out.” Owen laughed on his end before he finally got on his bike with their food and headed to the Innovation Center. 


	22. Chapter 22

“What?” Claire pouted as she was leaning against the couch in her office. Owen was kneeled on the floor between her legs, eagerly undoing a pair of dress pants that were now excessively tight on his fiancée. 

“You are squeezing my jelly bean in these things.” He frowned. Claire gently scratched the lines the waistband had left around her skin. 

“It itches.” She blushed, feeling Owen taking her hand away and replacing it with soft kisses, her office being filled with her giggles. 

“Keep them undone when you are in here, please?” Owen begged. 

“Babe, I would but it takes me forever to button them back. That thing is already hanging by a thread.” She chuckled in embarrassment. 

“You need more clothes.” He suggested softly, very careful on his choice of words... using ‘more’ instead of ‘new’, after all there was nothing wrong with her ‘old’ clothes. Claire had been a little sensitive on the subject, lately. 

That morning he hadn’t been able to pull up the dress she wanted to wear beyond her lower waist, and after telling her the obvious, she’d gotten mad. He should have known better than his choice of words: “It doesn’t fit you anymore”, words Claire’s hormones took as him telling her she was a fat ass that had gone from size 2 to 14 over night.

Claire gave him a look. “It’s not like there’s a boutique on the island I can shop at!” She explained. She wasn’t doing this on purpose, it was just the matter of their location being an inconvenience.

“You always buy your stuff online.” He offered between kissing her round belly and caressing it, hoping he could feel his baby but, at 18 weeks, they still hadn’t had any luck with that. 

“Sure, because I know what size I am on the fat ass chart!” She snapped. “Do you wanna help me with my bra? It’s killing me too.” She leaned over so Owen could unclasp it. 

Owen looked away, completely letting that first part slide. He had learned his lesson from that morning to just not acknowledge her. He quietly moved his hands under her top and did as told, the strap had also marked her skin. 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned once her boobs were loose and she could breathe normally. “It’s just that I’ve been very uncomfortable lately.” She frowned, knowing her mood swings were out of control and she was exaggerating on many things. “The whole island hates me and you probably do too.” She pouted ready to start crying.

“I don’t hate you, I love you too much to ever get close to that...” Owen adjusted and sat on the couch next to her. “And no one here hates you, what makes you think that?” He frowned, brushing his fingers through her hair. 

“They keep complaining that I’ve been yelling at them too much and I was ripping your head off just now too.” She sobbed, resting her head against his shoulder.

Owen kissed her forehead gently and held her close. “I don’t think you were ripping my head off.” He assured her.

“No? So you still want to marry me?” She sniffed.

“Babe, of course!” Owen tilted his head. “You know what?” He took her hands and kissed them gently. 

“What?” She murmured with a pout.

“I think we should set a date and start planning our wedding.”  He suggested with a smile. 

“Really?!” Claire beamed. She sat straight on the couch and brought her laptop over her lap. There was nothing she liked more than planning ahead, and her hormones were driving her crazy, making her believe Owen had slightly changed his mind about marrying her because she was fat and grumpy now. 

“Yes, really” He kissed her lips soundly a couple of times. “Let’s start with season. What’s your ideal season to get married?” He asked with a dead pan look.

“A day when it’s not raining?” Claire laughed. Costa Rica only had two seasons: dry or rainy, and just like it had happened on the day they met, it was unpredictable when it would start raining. Most days it was drizzling in the morning and it would too from time to time throughout the day even during dry season. 

Owen adjusted and wrapped his fiancée in his arms, his hazel eyes down on her, watching her pull out her planner and start making a list of things that they needed. 

“What?” She flirted, nibbling on her lip as she tilted her head up against his shoulder and made eye contact with him. Owen was unable to stop smiling at her.

The man shook his head, letting his fingers brush her cheek. “I just can’t stop picturing you in a wedding gown, sporting this cute baby bump.” 

“Stop...” She teared up. “You don’t want a fat bride.” She nuzzled into him. “You want to get married while we are pregnant?” She smiled shyly, nibbling on her lip as she looked down at her tummy and caressed it gently. 

Owen nodded, “I’d marry you any day of the week…of the year,” he assured her, “But I...can’t picture this any other way. I want to marry you with that gorgeous baby bump.” 

“Baby....” Claire sobbed and hid her face against the crook of his neck. “Okay.” She agreed, moved that he loved their pregnancy so much.

“So anywhere between right now and December works for me.” He smiled. 

“Our jelly bean is not due until mid March.” She reminded him. 

“Yeah, but you will be way too fat after your second trimester, so.”

Claire’s eyes saddened, taking that attempt at a joke too seriously, her lips parting in a gasp before she grew a heart breaking frown between her brows.

“Horrible joke! I’m sorry!” Owen started pecking her lips until she giggled. 

“Mean joke.” She agreed before she started to soundly kiss him again.

“Baby?” Owen murmured, feeling her breathing gently against his neck, his hands on her baby bump again. 

“Hmmm?”

“Please check some maternity clothes online.” He begged, his lips immediately capturing her into a loving kiss.

“Okay.” She nodded. 

 

* * *

 

Claire’s drastic temperamental lows and highs were exhausting for both the mother to be and Owen. He felt like walking on eggshells, always being extra careful of what he would say or do. The redhead was more unpredictable than ever, but just like her hormones were doing as they pleased with her mood, they were also keeping her overly horny, and for that he was grateful.

In that moment, every time she yelled at him or cried for the most insignificant thing was worth it. Claire had a king size Snickers bar in one hand — she had been munching on it on her way to his paddock — and her other one was massaging his bulge, her lips kissing him desperately. Those chocolate-caramel flavored kisses combined with the way her fingers were cupping his balls and an already semi-hard on, were leaving Owen paralyzed. 

“C’mon Daddy.... you need to catch up...” Claire moaned against his lips, one of his hands successfully taking the chocolate bar away from her and putting it down on his desk. 

His fingers massaged her breasts, that grew bigger every day. They were round and bouncy, he couldn’t get enough of the taste of her nipples either. 

Owen groaned and shifted against her grip, Claire was sitting on his lap. They were locked in his office, making out on his chair. 

Claire giggled at the sound that came out of his nostrils, feeling him grow harder for her against her touch. Owen grunted, and letting go of her, he undid his jeans. 

She squealed lightly, her fingers sliding into his briefs and letting her pads run along the length of his shaft. His lips leaving moist kisses along her jawline. 

His own hands also found their way around her belly and down those tight dress pants. Claire laughed, feeling the button finally giving out and coming off. Owen chuckled and unzipped them.

He was quick to push them all the way off, his rough digits now feeling the creamy texture of her legs. He found her frame as sexy as ever, even with the evident modifications the pregnancy had on it. 

He let his thumb press against her pussy through the black lace panties she was wearing, gently massaging it, feeling her over the fabric. 

“What are you looking for, Daddy?” Claire breathed against his ear. She had already pulled his cock out of his briefs and was letting it throb between her fingers. “If you are trying to figure out how worked up I am, the answer is dripping wet.” 

Claire giggled, feeling the way his erection twitched at her words, directly against her touch. 

Claire’s sweaty hands were holding tight onto the desk, feeling Owen keeping her steady from her hips; he was fucking her hard and deep from behind. The operations manager screamed at the top of her lungs, his office too far into the jungle for anyone but the raptors to hear how loud she was. 

He grunted, unable to get enough of her tight pussy, his hands cupping those huge pregnancy tits while he nibbled on her neck from behind. 

“Give me more, Daddy....” Claire gasped for some air, her head tilted back, and her nose brushed against his cheek. “Fuck me hard...” She gulped.

The doctor had told them they had to be careful during the rest of her first trimester, be gentle, and it had been frustrating, but they had enjoyed the love making that had blossomed through those weeks. 

Now that she was in her second trimester, she couldn’t get enough, and felt like making up for those times when he was even scared to hurt her. 

Owen smacked his pelvis as hard as he could against her ass, each thrust going deep and fast as he kept her bent against the desk. 

Claire turned over her shoulder and they kissed deeply and hungrily, his hands unable to get enough of her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. 

She could hear that he was out of breath, she could feel his sweaty chest against her back as he fucked her against that desk. 

“You can go for another round, can’t you, Daddy?” She reached for his hand and brought it down on her, wanting to feel his fingers playing with her and upgrade the pleasure he was already injecting in her.

She hadn’t stopped pumping his cock until it had erupted in her hand, and he had also fingered her deep and fast when sitting on his lap. Claire had also sat down on him and had him fuck her like that. This was the third time in a row they were having sex that morning, and she could still keep going. 

Owen grunted, tilting his head back. He tried to nod and reassure her that he could, but apparently his dick couldn’t take more than 6 times in less than 12 hours — that including the two times before bed from the night before and the one from that morning after they woke up.

“God.....!!!!” He groaned, releasing inside of her as he had sped up and was thrusting in and out of her as fast and hard as he could. 

Claire giggled when she felt him lift her up and throw everything off his desk. He pulled her on it, and once she was lying on it, he dove between her legs. He knew she was only halfway there, and even if his cock was exhausted, he still had his tongue and fingers to fuck her for as long as she needed. 

 

* * *

 

“This is the right size, babe.” Owen insisted, trying not to sigh or roll his eyes, avoiding to upset her. 

“I want to make sure!” Claire had a tailor’s measuring tape in her hands. She had to get some bras along with some maternity clothes, just like she had promised that morning. 

“You think I don’t know your boobs?” Owen snorted, slowly brushing his fingers against his naked chest. He was only in his boxers. After gaining some energy, Claire had managed to squeeze out the little semen he had been able to accumulate, on a seventh round of sex, the moment they had made it home from the park. 

Claire didn’t say anything. She was only in her underwear while standing in front of her wall mirror. She had spent an hour reading online how to get the perfect maternity bra and she was now going to follow every indication as how to measure her breasts so she could get the correct size. 

“You are still a 34C, babe.” He insisted. 

“Are you going to help?” Claire looked up and curved an eyebrow while observing him through her mirror. He nodded.

She started measuring everything and telling him the numbers. Owen punched them on her laptop and using a small calculator on the website, he let it suggest a new size. 

“It says you are 34C.” He mumbled. 

“But I’m not! I am wearing a 34C right now and I have an awful rash on my left boob. It’s too tight!” She was aggravated. 

“But these are maternity sizes.” Owen explained with a soft smile. “How many do you want me to order?”

“What if they don’t fit?” She pouted. 

“I’ll kick em.” He pouted back. Claire nodded and nibbled on her lower lip. 

“I don’t know, five?” She shrugged.

“Two it is...” Owen murmured and added one nude and one black to her shopping cart. 

He looked up to find her smiling his way. She was flirting with her eyes and nibbling playfully on her lip. Owen melted at that adorable face and smiled back. 

“What is it, gorgeous?” He set the laptop on the bed and walked toward her. It was like her eyes hypnotized him and he was following her spell, his arms wrapping gently around her belly and his lips kissing her lovingly.

“I need to measure my belly now.” She giggled, she needed that so she could buy the correct size of tops, dresses, skirts, and pants. 

Owen beamed. They had never done that before and she knew it was a moment. See how big their baby was growing now. He was trembling a little when he took the measuring tape from her and slowly measured her, following the indications on the site. 

“Perfectly normal and healthy and gorgeous at 18cm.” Owen teared up, the measuring tape against her belly making the bump look more rounded some how.

“I love you.” Claire sniffed, feeling Owen kissing her belly a couple of times before he kissed her lovingly. 

“I love you too, babe.” He nodded. “Now turn around.” He sniffed. 

“No matter how big I am, remember you are a bigger fat ass than I am!” Claire poked his stomach while he adjusted the measure tape around her belly. 

He snorted, “I’m not that fat!” He assured her. Owen had been sporting a dad bod lately. All that junk food he had been eating next to Claire for the past three months or so had been making him gain weight. 

“You are! You are chubby and I love it!” She pinched his belly playfully before kissing him. 

He grunted, Owen knew he had to get back in shape, but eating was delicious and not working out was something he found easy to get used to. 

The two of them checked Claire’s size and smiled. She curved an eyebrow as Owen measured his belly. 

“Ah shit.” He laughed. “I guess I am a fat ass.” He shook his head.

“By a whole inch!” Claire celebrated, glad he was fatter than her so far. 

Owen nodded, “Come on, let’s go shopping.” He took her hand and guided her back to the bed. 

Claire sat on his lap and the two of them started looking for clothes she could get now that they had figured out her size — much like with bras, she was still the same size in a maternity chart. 

“I like this, babygirl...” Owen suggested the sexy lingerie on the screen, his lips kissing her cheek softly, his hand caressing her belly. 

“You can’t even cum eight times in one day.” She called him out. 

“I don’t think it’s humanly possible to do that!” He defended himself. 

“Hmm...you sure as hell are the living testament of that.” She sounded unimpressed. 

“I know what you are doing, Claire! It’s not going to work!” He scoffed.

“I know a thing that sure doesn’t.” She looked down at him and sighed.

“That’s it.. that. Is. It.” Owen pinned her against the bed making her laugh before their lips kissed hungrily. 

“Show me you can go on for hours, Daddy.” Claire moaned, feeling him snatch his cock out of his boxers and start pumping it up. 

He was either going to prove his woman that he could cum eight times in 24 hours or die trying.


	23. Chapter 23

Simple and practical, taking advantage of the paradise surrounding them and the fact that the guest list to their wedding was going to be no more than ten people, Claire and Owen had decided to get married in a couple of months, before her third trimester. She had found a very popular wedding planner online, Hollywood A-listers and billionaires around the world were constantly requiring her services. Claire only had a month to set everything up and no time to do so: that’s why she was willing to pay someone to do it for her. She needed the best and someone she knew would be able to work under pressure and be able to handle her. She was thrilled when she got Heather Brooke’s e-mail agreeing to plan the event for her.

Claire was giggling while sitting on her couch, Owen happy that now their baby was kicking, and he could play and interact with their jelly bean. That rounded belly was the most precious treasure Owen could have ever wished for, a double edged weapon in Claire’s possession, giving her power to manipulate him to ranges that wouldn’t be possible if she weren’t pregnant.

“Are you gonna let mommy and daddy know if you are a girl or a boy this time, jelly bean?” Owen tickled that belly and immediately felt his baby kicking back twice. They had an appointment that afternoon for a weekly checkup, and it would be the third time they would try to read the gender during the ultrasound.

“Was two kicks yes and one kick no, or the other way around?” Claire smiled caressing her belly while Owen beamed at the fact that their baby was responding. Of course, it was never the same response, but both parents liked to pretend the baby actually knew what it was answering. 

“It makes me so happy when she or he kicks me.” Owen kissed that baby bump several times, “But this is the only circumstance when that would be allowed, young lady or young man!” Owen scolded the baby bump with his index finger.

Claire laughed seeing him in full dad mode, “We both now that once she or he is born, they’ll walk all over you, babe.” She teased him.

“Yeah well, got that from you.” Owen shrugged and leaning closer, he kissed Claire a couple of times.

“Heather Brookes is on her way.” Zara had to interrupt their little moment after knocking lightly at her office’s door.

Owen blinked a couple of times and stood up, brushing off the thought that had immediately come to his mind.

Claire nodded to her assistant and adjusted on the couch after Owen sat next to her and kissed her cheek a couple of times helping her fix her top over her belly. “That’s our wedding planner! The one from LA I told you about.” Claire filled him in about the woman she was about to meet. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two ladies to talk about flowers and whatnot.” Owen pecked her lips a couple of times before he stood up from the couch. 

“Wait…” Claire frowned, “You don’t want to be part of this?” She held his hand and pouted before he could walk away from the couch.  

“You already know what I would like.” He shrugged. They had already discussed a few details which she would be listing to the wedding planner.

Claire sighed, and pursing her lips she looked away, “Okay.” She let it go, “I’ll walk you out of the building.” She grinned. 

“Okay.” Owen nodded knowing very well that she just wanted an excuse to get something to eat from the karts on Main Street but he let her get away with it and didn’t say anything.

Owen helped her stand up from the couch and Claire fixed her skirt. The only thing she was wearing that wasn’t maternity clothes were her high heels. They were tight, her feet were hating her, but she didn’t care. She was starting to perceive that they would not fit any given day, and she wanted to wear them for as long as she could.

“Here she is, no need to go looking for her.” Zara chuckled when she almost bumped into the couple who were on their way out of her office hand in hand and exchanging loving pecks. “Claire, this is—”

“Shmoopie!?” A tall blonde and blue-eyed woman called out with her arms wide open, giving Owen a hug. 

Owen kept his hands where Claire could see them and didn’t really react to the woman hugging him. He knew that name had sounded familiar and his instincts had been asking him to run for the hills since five minutes ago.

Once she pulled back, the wedding planner offered a big grin. “What are you doing here?” She wondered. Claire stood there next to Owen with her arms crossed against her chest, waiting for him to fill the blanks as to who this woman was and why she was calling her fiancé and father of her unborn baby some stupid pet name.

“I work here.” He shrugged and jumped slightly when Claire cleared her throat. “And I am…” He turned to look at the redhead with a puzzled look, he knew he had to add something but didn’t know what it was that she wanted him to say.

“I’m Claire Dearing, Scmoopie’s fiancée.” She introduced herself coldly, those green eyes were daggers threatening that woman to know better before she went hugging her man like that again. “Who is she?” She narrowed her eyes, looking straight at Owen.

“Um…that’s Heather.” Owen nodded. “Brooke.” He added, “Your wedding planner. OUR wedding planner, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh my god, you are finally getting hitched huh?” The blonde smiled, not believing this. “I’m sorry Claire, Owen and I go way back…we used to be together years ago.” She waved her hand, “This is just so fitting, that I happen to be the one planning your wedding.” She smiled with a nod. 

Owen chuckled nervously.

“Also, congratulations on the baby. She’s going to be gorgeous.” Heather nodded.

“We don’t know what it is yet.” Claire spat.

“So far it’s a jelly bean.” Owen nodded.

“Ah well, I have done so many weddings for pregnant brides and even baby showers and gender reveal parties…I have developed a six sense for these things.” Heather shared. 

“I’m sorry, why is it fitting that you are doing this again?” Claire couldn’t shake that off. 

“We broke up because he wouldn’t commit.” Heather smiled. 

“Huh…” Claire moved her eyes to Owen whom just smiled softly. 

“Shall we start? I read on your e-mail you two are looking to do it outdoors which is the no brainer, of course.” Heather agreed. “Should we do this in your office, or do you have a little meeting room where we can stay? I hope you can join us, Owen.” She insisted, “I always encourage the groom to stick around.”  

Owen parted his lips, but Claire didn’t let him talk. “He can’t join us today. He was on his way to work, it will be just the two of us.” Claire offered condescendingly.

“Yeah. Maybe next time.” Owen agreed and let his eyes fall on Claire who was shaking her head. “Or let me check on that. It will probably not happen. But if I don’t see you again, have a nice trip back home.” Owen offered, Claire staring at him with a dead glare, “Or not… whatever… bye.” He pecked his fiancée’s lips, which she didn’t reciprocate, and he fled out of there.

 

* * *

 

State-of-the-art medical facilities was now successfully offering an OB-GYN clinic and female employees were thankful for that. Claire and a couple of the employees’ wives were the firsts to take advantage of the new equipment.

The couple had only traveled to the mainland for the first two appointments, and now that their baby’s record had been transferred to the island, they had the privilege to have the clinic just five minutes away from the Innovation Center.

Claire had let their wedding planner explore the island so she could find the perfect spot for the wedding she was there to put together, and had gone back to her daily whereabouts. She and Owen had agreed to meet at her office fifteen minutes to three, so they could get on time to their appointment.

Owen was standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to come down, knowing very well that he was five minutes late. He knew Claire, and today was not a good day to screw up. He had already called the clinic on his end to let them know that they were running behind but will be there a few minutes past three. 

He looked up just to witness the stupid elevator coming down one floor at the time, so instead of keep wasting time standing there he decided to run upstairs. It was five floors but he could do it…except he forgot he wasn’t in shape anymore and immediately ran out of breath. “Fuck.” He had to hold onto the railing and calm down.

Claire checked the time: it was already five minutes to three, and Owen was still not there. She sighed, and closing her laptop, she decided to go call the elevator. She was watching the numbers on it slowly change when her iPhone pinged in her hand. She rolled her eyes reading it was Owen letting her know he was on his way up and to wait for him. 

The elevator opened to reveal Owen grinning at her apologetically. He had to call the elevator on the second floor and get in if he wanted to make it to her office. Claire sighed and stepped in with him. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and wiggled a little, feeling him holding her close.

“You can’t resist me…” He teased her. 

“You are all sweaty.” She noticed, ignoring his observation.

“But you find that extremely sexy, so it’s all good.” 

Claire curved an eyebrow, looking at him, completely incredulous of his statement. “When…when have I found your smelly sweat sexy?” She scoffed, her arms gently hugging him as she nuzzled close.

“That one time….” He sang, “And that other one, too.” He pointed out, kissing her forehead a couple of times. 

“Right…when you put it like that.” She rolled her eyes.

The elevator soon hit the lobby and they walked out of the Innovation Center and to her car. Owen drove them to the clinic; now that Claire was pregnant, he was always insisting that he drive. He was very protective of that belly and she found it adorable. It was now five minutes after three, but he still drove cautiously. They already knew they were running late. Once at the medical center, Owen pulled over and shut the car off. Claire already knew better than trying to get out of the car on her own. She waited for her fiancé to walk around and get the door for her and help her up. Once Claire was out of the car, Owen shut it and locked it with the key controller and holding her hand, they walked inside.

“Babe?” Claire frowned while they waited to be called in. 

“Yes, gorgeous?” He smiled and surprised her with a bag of peanut butter M&Ms. She gasped happily and let him pour some in her hands. “Sorry they are all melted.” He laughed, after all he had sweat those ten stairs with them in his front pocket.

“Why didn’t you tell me our wedding planner is your ex?” That coincidence was still bugging Claire.

Owen looked over, finding her looking down at her hands and slowly nibbling on her M&Ms. “I didn’t know that until this morning.” He assured her.

He waited for Claire to say something, but she never did. The receptionist soon called them so they could come into the clinic and get the mother to be ready for the ultrasound. “You’ll have to fire her.” Claire instructed him before she went in to change into the gown. “’She’s going to be gorgeous!!’ UGH. I hope it’s a boy.”   

Claire smiled softly and poked her lips out for Owen to kiss them now that she was lying on the hospital bed ready for the doctor to come in and do the usual check up on them. The couple was quiet, getting lost in each other’s eyes while they waited for Ingrid, the doctor, to get ready. Owen stroked that soft red hair gently before kissing her nose.

“Woah, what’s that for?” Owen almost fainted at the sight of a tray with one syringe next to the other. Green eyes went wide, and Claire tugged at Owen’s sleeve, she was positive those were for her. Claire gulped and endured 6 shots one after the other, including influenza, Tdap, and chikungunya. By the time the doctor was done, Claire was in tears. She had very sensitive skin and by the time they were done, she had a large bruise in her arm, not to mention that the Tdap shot itself hurt like a bitch and the doctor had warned that the muscular pain would persist for a few days. 

Owen kissed her pouty lips and cleaned Claire’s tears slightly. “Ready to find out if we are having a girl or a boy?” He tried to cheer her up.

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes at the mention of it. “Did you fire that woman?” She was now in pain and not in the mood. 

“Wait were you serious about that?” Owen chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” She blinked. “I think it is very reasonable.” She was dead serious.

“Babe, can we talk about this later?” Owen pointed at the monitor.

Claire sighed and nodded. She wiggled and felt the baby shying away from the gel’s temperature, making Owen chuckle. “Give our baby this from me.” He kissed Claire lovingly, he knew he couldn’t touch the tummy since it had that gel on it and the doctor was about to bring the ultrasound to the screen.

“Let’s see what we have here…” Ingrid smiled, Claire biting her lower lip anxious to find the gender of their baby— and so was Owen. 

At 22 weeks, they could see their baby completely formed and big. Claire teared up, not believing their jelly bean was growing up so fast. She brought Owen’s hand to her lips and kissed it gently before nuzzling it.   

“Look at its little legs and belly…” Owen sniffed. “I love it so much.” He gulped the few tears he was about to cry and kissed Claire’s hand a couple of times.

“Her…” Ingrid smiled, finally being able to have a clear view. 

“What?” Owen smiled bright. 

“Congratulations, you are having a baby girl.” The doctor nodded. 

“We are having a princess… we are having a girl!” Owen was over the moon and in tears, loving the idea that they were having a girl. “Babe?” He looked over to Claire, who was pursing her lips at this.

“Ugh of course it’s a girl… since that woman has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff.” Claire mocked her, “Like, who asked you, bitch?” 

Owen sighed, not believing Claire was letting her jealousy over some old ex-girlfriend ruin this moment for her. “Unbelievable, Claire.” He shook his head. “Can we please have the ultrasound printed?” Owen asked the doctor once he let go of Claire’s hand.

“What?” Claire spat out, “How would you feel if one of my ex boyfriends was here sticking their head between my legs delivering your baby?” She waited for Owen to answer that, and after a grunt she nodded, “Exactly.” She sat back up and gripping his arm, she stood up from the bed and went back to change.

Owen gathered their things and thanked the doctor for her time and apologized for the mother to be’s attitude, which the doctor tried to ease him into believing was normal, due to hormones, and not to take it personally.

“Let’s go, Masrani is waiting for me.” Claire walked out of the clinic and waited for Owen by the car. She was rubbing her shoulder and tearing up when he met her. The discussion about this whole thing with Heather was not over, and they fought the five minutes back to the Innovation Center.

By the time Claire made it to the conference room she was in tears, and with a huge bruise on her shoulder. “Sorry I am late.” She sobbed, and pulling a tissue out of her purse, she tried to clean her tears and be presentable for her one on one with her boss.

“What happened to your arm?” Simon noticed the bruise right away. “Did GRADY do this to you? Did he hit you? I knew that man was nothing but bad news. I told you to stay away from him, but you didn’t listen. And now that brute has impregnated you and… I am going to go have a word with him!”

“Sir! No… it’s nothing like that.” Claire stood up after him, but Simon was not listening and headed straight to the park in search of that man and let him know he messed with the wrong girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Unable to stop her boss from running after her fiancé, Claire dropped her entire weight onto the chair behind her and released a sigh. She gently rubbed her belly and pursed her lips. She was still (unfairly) mad at Owen for this whole thing with Heather, and figured having Masrani yell at him could do him some good.

Unable to stop looking down at her phone in her hands, Claire rolled her eyes and dialed Owen, resting the device against her ear, waiting for him to pick up the call. Owen was on Main Street, in line to order some of Claire’s favorite burritos. He was feeling bad for making her cry — or at least he felt like he was the reason why she had gotten out of the car in tears. 

“Damn it, Claire…” He cursed to himself with a chuckle, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck. He had never been a fan of fighting with her, and now that she was pregnant, he couldn’t take it. So here he was, about to bribe a smile from her face and end this stupid fight, make peace while toasting with a pair of extra-large beef burritos.

He was in the middle of his order, making sure the guy prepared Claire’s meal the way she liked it — extra beef, extra cheese, extra beans, no onions, lots of sour cream, no lettuce — when he felt his phone ringing in the front pocket of his jeans. He smiled, seeing it was Claire. Usually, when fighting, he ended up being the first one to reach out, so this was very refreshing. “Hey, baby.” He knew better than being snarky about this.

“GRADY!” An Indian accent called out for him. The man pretended he hadn’t heard that while he pinned his phone between his shoulder and his ear and carefully took their snack from the young man behind the kart. 

“Um…Masrani saw me crying. He noticed my bruise… and now he’s after you.” Claire warned.

“Did you tell him it was the shots?” Owen pulled some money out of his pocket and paid for the burritos. 

“GRADY!” The man called back once more, now closer, after having marched his way over to Owen.

“He didn’t give me a chance to explain.” She whimpered over the phone.

Owen sighed and started walking back to the Innovation Center. “I’ll see if I can lose him.” Owen figured, walking right past him and casually turning the other way around, pretending he hadn’t seen him.

“GRADY! When I am talking to you, you listen!” The CEO pulled the man back from his arm. 

“Wow… He sounds furious.” Claire sounded apologetic.

“I’ll be fine, meet you at your office in ten? I have make-up burritos.” He smiled, not caring Simon was standing right in front of him.

“You will need more than two burritos to get out of this one, young man!” The elder man scoffed.

“Okay.” Claire sweetly agreed to Owen’s suggestion. “We will see you in ten.” 

Owen smiled lovingly, “I hope both my girls are hungry, because this one is huge.” He chuckled, hearing her giggle over the phone, and with a sigh he ended the call. 

“Don’t you think for a second that I am happy about this union.” Simon started the moment Owen put his phone down. “I have known you are bad news from the beginning, and MY Claire came to me in tears because you hurt her!”

“Let me stop you right there…” Owen tried to calm him down. “First of all, I think I have made very clear that I love Claire, and we don’t need anyone’s blessing.” He explained. “Second... Why would she come to you in tears?”  

“She just did!” Masrani still gave him the stink eye, “And with a big purple bruise on her arm.” He motioned to his own arm to show where the bruise was. 

Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sir, it was the—”

“You messed with the wrong girl, Grady.” Simon didn’t let him finish. “I’ve got my eyes on you! You put a hand on her again…” 

“Jeez, it wasn’t—” Owen rolled his eyes. 

“Knock that attitude off, young man! I can get you thrown out of this island in seconds!” Masrani reminded him who he was speaking to. 

“Then go ahead!” Owen challenged him. “Leave that baby girl without a father and good luck explaining to Claire how you got rid of her future husband.” 

“She is having a baby girl?” Dark eyes grew big, full of anticipation. “It’s not like you’ll be sticking around for much longer.” Masrani cleared his throat, going back to subject after realizing he had let the news that Claire was expecting a baby girl distract him.

“Yes, WE are having a baby girl.” Owen nodded. 

“She is having a baby girl!” Simon beamed. “Did you hear? MY Claire is having a baby girl!” His chocolate eyes sparkled.

Owen quietly slipped out of his sight while Simon eagerly shared the news with the few passing employees and guests. 

“I like make-up burritos!” Claire smiled cheekily feeling Owen kissing her forehead a couple of times as she munched on her burrito. He had been able to make it to her office within those ten minutes they had agreed on.

“I am sorry for that stupid fight.” He frowned, his hand gently caressing her baby bump. Claire fixed her green eyes on him and frowned. She slowly looked down and nibbled on her lower lip. “What is it, baby?” He tilted his head. 

She parted her lips and tried to talk but she shook her head. She knew it was all her doing and he had done nothing wrong. “You are so good to me.” She uttered, too proud to admit she was the reason why they were fighting in the first place.

Owen smiled softly; he could understand the language of those piercing mint orbs like his mother tongue. He nodded, his own hazel eyes letting her know that it was okay. She smiled shyly, understanding his body language: they could read each other’s minds perfectly.

“I brought something for your bruise.” Owen offered quietly, pulling a tube of Aloe Vera out of his pocket. He spread some on his fingers and gently started to massage her bruise. Claire nuzzled into his neck, relaxing at the feeling of his pads healing her. Her long, freckled digits were still curled tightly around her burrito, almost as if someone was going to take it away from her. 

Owen inched closer and smiled, feeling her tilt her head up so they could kiss. Claire poked the tip of her tongue out and gently slid it between his lips, asking him to kiss her deeper. She released a moan once he followed her command and leaned closer, his fingers still working on her bruise. 

“I am sorry.” She finally murmured. It took her a lot to say that – both of them, actually – Owen muffling her apology with a couple of pecks. “I know I’ve been…complicated lately…more than usual.” She pouted.

“You are allowed to be complicated for the next three months and a half.” He assured her. “But once our princess is born, it’s over.” He teased, “So you make the best of it, okay?” He leaned down and kissed her belly a couple of times.

“I love you so much…” She teared up. “I want to marry you and have your babies.” She sobbed.

Owen looked up, and cupping her face lovingly, he nodded. “I think we are halfway into that.” He chuckled, kissing her. 

She blushed and nodded. 

“Come here, babygirl…” He patted his lap and watched her slowly find her way there. Owen looked up and brushed her hair back, his other hand on the baby bump again.

Claire brushed his own hair back and let her eyes set on his. “Do you have the ultrasound with you?” She asked timidly. She knew she had screwed up big time, and now that they had calmed down, she wanted to look at it. 

Owen nodded, and pulling his cellphone out, he opened the email from the clinic and showed it to her. “This is our princess.” He smiled.

“She is so pretty.” Claire rested her head against Owen’s. “She has your nose…” She giggled. 

“You think?” Owen chuckled, when zooming in, it was easy to see the little curve that was evident to be the nose.

“Yeah… see…” Claire trace her finger over the screen, following the line. “That’s totally your nose.” 

“Okay but if she has my nose, then she has your lips…” Owen offered, and kissed those sexy lips he couldn’t get enough of. “Your perfect delicious lips…” He groaned, tasting them softly.

“Her boyfriends better come thank mommy for those.” She giggled. 

“BOYFRIENDS?” Owen didn’t like the sound of that.

“Mmhmm…” She nodded.

“No daughter of mine will have boyfriends! She won’t be allowed to kiss anybody.” He instructed. Claire laughed, finding his defensive nature adorable. “Did you hear that, jelly bean? No kissing boys, ever!” He shook his finger at the belly before letting his hand rest on it. 

Claire hugged his neck and kissed his cheek a couple of times. “I like the name Lily for her.” Claire murmured, her hand sliding against his. 

“Lily?” He tilted his head. “Lily Marie Grady.” He suggested.

“Lily Grace Grady.” Claire nibbled on her lower lip. 

“Oh, I like that one too.” Owen nodded. 

“Yeah?” Claire giggled.

“Head we go with Marie, tails we go with Grace.” Owen suggested, fetching the change he had gotten at the burrito stand and taking a coin from it. 

“No…” Claire laughed, “I am not leaving my daughter’s name to chance!” She took the money away from her fiancé.

“Okay, how do you want to settle this then?” Owen offered a cheeky grin, obviously teasing her. 

“The way we settle every argument we have…” Claire flirted. 

Owen raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, Claire’s arms sliding around his neck and her lips slowly brushing against his, making him moan, eager to feel the kiss she was going to plant on him.

“So… it’s settled?” She murmured against his lips, “Lily Grace…” She pulled tenderly at his lower lip, his legs adjusting. 

Owen couldn’t help hugging her waist and bringing her closer to him so they could kiss fully. “…But I really like Lily Marie.” He rested against the couch, pulling her with him.

“Do you still like it better than mine?” She wondered against his ear, her fingers slipping down his thigh and cupping the bulge between his legs. 

Owen gulped. “It’s pretty…but I like mine best.” He insisted.

“Give me a minute…” Claire giggled, her lips gently nibbling his chin, feeling him adjust on that couch while she reached out to unzip his jeans.


	25. Hiatus Announcement

Hello,

So as some of you may have noticed, it’s been almost a month since my last update. I used to juggle a handful of stories simultaneously and post new chapters daily. 

However, for the past few months now, I have been feeling unmotivated to keep updating my stories. I slowly started to go from posting every day, to every two days, until completely stopping.

The reason why I’m writing this note and letting you guys know that I might not continue posting, is because I didn’t want to leave the few of you who constantly shared your enthusiasm hanging and waiting. I appreciate all of you and I felt like I needed to let you know what happened that I abruptly stopped updating.

I haven’t stopped writing though. I have a handful of unpublished chapters for each of the 4 fics that are WiP. I just don’t feel the urge or a reason to share more chapters anymore. 

(If you follow me on twitter, this hiatus being “official” doesn’t come as a surprise). 

You guys have no idea how crucial and essential it is for a fanfic writer to have feedback and constant encouragement to keep posting and writing, especially for multi-chapters. The fact that a reader takes ten — hell, even just two — minutes of their time to stop by the comments section to share their thoughts on the chapter/one shot and leave a review, helps us to see that you guys are actually reading, enjoying and following the storyline, which is the main fuel for motivation and enthusiasm in publishing. 

The silence that us writers get — and I’m saying “us” because I know it’s not just me who feels like giving up — after every update translates to people not being interested. 

I wanted to share with you guys our POV to give you another perspective (the most important one) on how it’s like to be on this side of Fanfiction.

It’s a lot of work to write a chapter. Oneshots are easier, but a multi-chapter takes a lot of energy, and they are very consuming (especially if they are long). It takes me about 8 hours to write a chapter (and some writers take days or even a couple of weeks), and I often change my mindset from one fanfic setting to a completely different one, which is really exhausting; no one out there does the same, or at least I don’t think so. So, getting in the mindset of a couple of teenagers dealing with a pair of square snob parents one day, and the following day change my perspective to write a couple who is in the middle of the jungle trying to survive with nothing but their instincts, just to then end up getting little to no appreciation, is very discouraging.

Yes, you might come back to read each update, but the only way us writers have of knowing that you are enjoying it and anticipate an update, is if you let us know. 

Fanfiction is a two way relationship between writer and reader: the writer needs you guys to be active readers, to engage with us, and let us know you are liking the story, what you like or not, snips you are catching here and there, etc. Just like you guys need the author to update and keep your favorite stories going. And by not engaging, it comes across as you guys not being interested in the work, which results in us losing motivation and eagerness to keep writing.  

There can be many reasons why people don’t take a few minutes to write a heartfelt review or a few words, but in general it’s not really fair, and believe me, it feels like no one is on the other end, or that the stories you have to tell are ignored or just bad. 

Like I said; it takes us hours, days, weeks to put together one chapter, and all we ask in return is for you guys to take 60 seconds to let us know you’re there. Seriously, even a simple “I loved this because...” Sometimes, even just Kudos might help when you are a first time reader. 

Maybe English is not your first language and you don’t know how to express your thoughts? Well, I have a couple of readers who leave comments in Spanish (I speak Spanish), one of them even takes her time to give very rich, insightful reviews. If Spanish is not your language either, then leave them in yours and trust me...I’ll use google translate if I have to, in order to understand you.

Perhaps you don’t leave comments because you had a bad experience and previous authors wouldn’t even care for them. I acknowledge every reader who stops by and leaves some love. I’ve made a couple of close friends that way, actually. I even listen to suggestions and prompts and have used many of them on my chapters across the board. 

Maybe you don’t have an account, but AO3 lets guests to leave comments and kudos without the need to log in, because they know how those are indispensable for fics to keep coming. 

What I’m trying to say is that your motivation and encouragement are indispensable for us. Without it, we don’t have ground to keep sharing our stories, since it feels like no one is reading, or, to put it more bluntly, that no one cares. Sometimes it might be the case that, especially when stories get updated regularly, people just start getting used to it and take the updates for granted, as if writers were faithful robots that satisfied you in one click. But we are not. Fanfiction is not a job, we have lives and struggles outside of it, so very often, writing here is a way to relax and get to a happy place. But, truth is, writing (and posting regularly), no matter how much you love it, is hard, it’s draining, and passion and motivation are the only fuel in this case. And coming here to an empty audience leaves us with none. 

I keep writing for myself, so the stories aren’t really unfinished. I just don’t have a concrete reason to share them when the audience is perceived as nonexistent. 

Thank you for taking your time to read this and hear me out. I hope we can start a two-way relationship, if you’d like for me to keep sharing with you my stories. 


	26. Chapter 26

“No...” Claire whined, feeling Owen letting go of her and moving to his side of the bed.  
   
“You keep kicking me!” He chuckled, adjusting his pillow under his head and turning to his side. “I can’t take having both my girls kicking me the same night.”  
   
“I was trying to kick the sheets off, I promise!” Claire pouted in the dark. “It’s hot.”  
   
“It’s fine, babe.” Owen assured her, his fingers brushing that naked belly tenderly. “I promise I’ll hug you back the moment you drift back to sleep!”  
   
Both of them facing each other while on their side, Claire nodded softly and exchanged a couple of loving pecks with him.  
   
Owen watched her adoringly, waiting for her to close her eyes and try to get some rest. Lily was a night owl and she would stay up all night, moving and kicking, which always made Claire uncomfortable. She wouldn’t find a side to sleep on, or she would get hot at night and then cold.  
   
A light smile graced her lips as Claire kept her eyes gently closed. Even if Owen wasn’t hugging her, they were close enough that they could feel each other breathing.  
   
It was the light sound of Owen snoring that made her crack one eye open. “You didn’t hug me like you promised!” She hit his shoulder lightly.  
   
Owen immediately lifted his head, trying to figure out where he was and why there was a crazy redhead waking him up like that. “You didn’t go to back to sleep, so...”  
   
Claire gasped, completely called out. “I did too! But your annoying snoring kept waking me up!”  
   
Owen mumbled under his breath and rolled over, his back to her.  
   
“You know that if you don’t hold me I get those nightmares, and the other night you fell out of bed...” She recalled. Claire hated those nightmares. She had already talked about them with her doctor, and apparently they were normal, but between those and Lily having a party in her womb, the woman could barely get any sleep at night.  
   
Owen nodded and welcomed Claire to adjust in his embrace. He kissed her forehead a couple of times and even if he was exhausted too, he fought sleep until he made sure she was out. He smiled softly, feeling their baby kicking against Claire’s belly.  
 

 

* * *

  
   
Pregnant and unable to sleep at night had Claire feeling completely drained, not to mention that for the past few weeks, after lunch, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had taken on the habit of blocking an hour in her schedule with a ghost meeting: every day from 2PM to 3PM she appeared unavailable on her outlook. She also always booked the conference room at the end of the hall, around the corner, for said daily meetings.  
   
Once she made sure no one was around, Claire would take her heels off — which were already too tight around her swollen ankles and feet, but she wouldn’t let Owen have his way and she would use them every day for the rest of her pregnancy — and she would casually slide into the conference room and close the blinds over the glass walls. She already had a set of pillows and some blankets hidden in the sideboards.  
   
It took her about five minutes to fix the large couch against the wall with her blankets and her pillows just the way she liked it, before she set her iPhone to wake her up at 3PM. Sometimes she would casually say that the phone call or meeting took longer than planned, and give herself another half hour of sleep.  
   
The fact that Lily was sedentary during the day let Claire have some peace and enjoy her naps without interruption. She would even fall asleep with a smile on her face and recharge as much energy as she could for those short 60 minutes.  
   
Half an hour went by, and for Claire it felt like she had just blinked. Her iPhone started going off with the special ringtone she had for Owen. Now that she was pregnant, they had set different ringtones for each other so they knew to take the call no matter what. However, this applied more to him than her, since he had the tendency to ignore his phone.  
   
Claire groaned and managed to adjust and turn around, now facing the back rest of the couch, ignoring the call completely. After three rings, Owen would disconnect the call and try again. She whimpered, her clandestine nap was a secret she hadn’t even shared with Owen. The fact that she liked to believe that she was capable of lifting the world’s weight over her shoulders, prevented her admitting that she needed some time to rest. He would force her into taking some time off work and she simply couldn’t afford that.  
   
“I’m in a meeting, night-night.” She mumbled sleepily after answering his insisting call and hung up on him, shifting smoothly and going back to sleep.  
   
Fifteen more minutes went by, Claire sleeping like a baby on her side, cuddling her blankets and nuzzling her pillow. This was the best time of the day and yet…Owen had decided to keep interrupting it. He was outside conference room 403, the one around her office, knocking at the door. “Babe?” He called out.  
   
Claire buried her face under her pillows and tried to ignore him for a few seconds but she knew he wouldn’t go away. With messy red hair and a glare that could kill, Claire finally opened the door.  
   
“You were sleeping?” Owen finally registered the line she had given him. “Are you feeling well, gorgeous?” He frowned, fixing her hair with his fingers and kissing her nose gently. Claire nodded, assuring him that she was fine.  
   
“I just have a headache and I’m in desperate need of a nap.” She explained.  
   
“A nap?” Owen finally had a peek into that conference room, “if you needed a bed in here, you could have told me.” He joked.  
   
“What do you want?” Claire was not amused. She turned her back on him, and without a care she slipped back into her comfy blankets and started adjusting.  
   
“We have an appointment with Heather?” He recalled. “We agreed to meet her about fifteen minutes ago so she could show us some ideas for the wedding decorations.”  
   
“So? She won’t die if it ends up being a little later, will she?” Claire rolled her eyes. “It’s not like she has anywhere to be.”  
   
“I called her to let her know we would be there a bit later than agreed.” Owen looked over.  
   
“Goodnight.” Claire didn’t care about the stupid wedding planner. She rested her head on her pillows and closed her eyes.  
   
Owen shook his head and leaving a tender kiss on her forehead he sighed, those green eyes fixed on him. “I’ll fill you in.” He offered before quietly leaving the room, a gentle smile observing him from the couch before he closed the door behind him.  
   
Claire nibbled on her bottom lip, and reaching out for her iPhone, she adjusted the meeting to last another hour. This one had been constantly interrupted, so she felt she had earned it.  
   
She was ready to turn and go back to sleep when a loud giggle stopped her halfway. It was Heather’s annoying girly laugh. Claire rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket all the way over her head. Her fiancé and his ex were right in the conference room next to hers.  
   
Claire knew that pregnancy had amplified her sense of smell, but as far as she knew hearing was not altered in any way, so that only meant that blonde was loud as fuck while flirting with her man in the room next door.  
   
With a grunt, Claire slowly sat back up and quickly folded her blankets, hiding them away along with her pillows. She used the reflection against the glass table in the middle of the room to fix her hair and made sure she didn’t look like she hadn’t been able to sleep for the past month.  
   
By the time Claire made it to the next conference room, she found Heather and Owen sitting on opposite sides of the table, the tv screen in front of them displaying the style of decorations the wedding planner was suggesting. They had already decided for a location, and now that Heather had the wedding guest list, all she had to do was having both bride and groom agree on a few little details and she would be ready to assemble it for the date they had picked, which was just a couple of weeks away: invitations had already been sent the moment Claire and Owen had picked a definite date.  
   
Owen’s hazel eyes lit up the moment he saw his fiancée joining them. He adjusted on the big leather seat he had picked at the head of the table. He never got to use the big boss chair, and he was feeling big and important on it.  
   
“Claire! How nice of you to join us!” The blonde smiled, “Owen was just telling me how you were looking for —” The blonde chuckled and cleared her throat, the couple wasn’t really paying attention to anything she had to say.  
   
“You are on my chair…” Claire flirted, her fingers running around Owen’s shoulders as she turned the chair around to face her.  
   
“You know what they say when you are late to a meeting…” He smiled, gulping softly at the sight of that beautiful woman slowly straddling his lap.  
   
“Do you wanna guess what this handle here does?” Claire tilted her head, her fingers curving around it, his elbow brushing her knee.  
   
“I don’t know, but I bet it does something fun…” He hummed, tasting her lips seductively.  
   
Claire nodded, and pulling lightly on it, the leather seat leaned back slightly, leaving him in the perfect angle for her. “Fun?” She wondered, her fingers lingering down his chest, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt and with the thought of pulling it over his head.  
   
“I was thinking of keeping it simple but elegant, and take advantage of the natural resources already at the location. Maybe just hang some twinkle lanterns over the reception area and let them be our source of light for the evening.” Heather suggested, trying to bring the couple’s attention back to the topic of their wedding.  
   
“You know what’s the real fun handle, though…” Claire moaned, her teeth nibbling on his chin and her fingers moving down around his crotch. She was ready to unzip his pants, not caring that his ex was there.  
   
“I might have an idea…” Owen nodded, completely hypnotized.  
   
“I want to pull it and see what happens.” Claire started undoing his belt.  
   
Owen’s hands slowly ran around her ass, the bulge between his legs hardening by the second.  
   
“Time to wake up and point at who you belong to, bad boy…” She moaned into his lips, pulling gently at his lower one.  
   
“OKAY…We should get the wedding out of the way before you guys go honey mooning all over the conference room, shouldn’t we?” Heather cleared her throat, and adjusting on her chair, she tucked her hair behind her ears.  
   
“Sorry Heather…” Owen adjusted, and kissing Claire’s lips a couple of times, he helped her shift around so she could face the screen.  
   
“Talk for yourself, buddy.” She cleaned the side of her lips and got comfortable on his lap.  
   
“Okay…” The blonde sighed, fully aware of Claire’s intentions. “So... lanterns.” She tapped her touch-screen laptop a couple of times to display the photo of a previous wedding she had planned outdoors. The photo displayed a round table wearing a long white cloth in the middle of the woods, small lanterns hanging from the trees illuminating the area.  
   
“I think lanterns are very fitting, don’t you, babygirl?” Owen smiled, his hands moving from Claire’s belly, letting both their hands intertwine fingers. He gently brought one to his lips and kissed it softly, his fingers then playing with that beautiful engagement ring he had put around her finger.  
   
Claire nodded with a loving smile, and looking back, she rested her forehead against Owen’s.  
   
“Alright, perfect.” Heather nodded and started to note down a few things on her laptop as she kept going through the details with the couple. It seemed that now that she had both their attention, she was progressing and had everything she needed.  
   
“Are you ready for the countdown?” Owen smiled softly now that the couple had gone through the list of things with Heather and everything was perfectly set up in paper, ready to be put together in what Claire and Owen had decided to be the perfect spot on Isla Nublar to get married.

“I am…” She smiled eagerly.  
   
“Ten days for you to be mine.” He kissed her adorably.  
   
“Ten days to be your wife.” She sighed lovingly.


End file.
